Música prenatal para shinobis
by Alicatar-chan
Summary: Sasuke se decide a revivir el clan Uchiha, y para buscar a la mejor candidata y criar a su retoño le pide ayuda a su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, nada será tan fácil como pensó, y quizás comiencen a despertarse sentimientos que desconocía. NO M-preg.
1. Descendencia

-Lo he decidido.

-¿Hum? –pregunto despreocupadamente sin dejar de comer.

-Voy a revivir el clan Uchiha.

Me atraganto, recibiendo unos golpes en la espalda por parte del hombre que tengo al lado, que parece seguir estando ausente, con la cabeza en sus raros y únicos pensamientos. Él es así, te suelta algo y se quedan tan pancho, porque dentro de su retorcida mente todo tiene sentido y cree que para el resto por lo tanto también lo tendrá.

-¿Cómo?

-Revivir clan Uchiha –repite.

-No estoy sordo, teme.

-Pero eres corto –suelta.

-Y tú un gilipollas y no te lo digo todo el rato –le miro con odio, aunque él no parece notarlo.

El dueño del local, el Ichiraku por supuesto, se coloca al lado mía, y me observa, debo de tener una expresión de sorpresa bastante curiosa, y después a él, que sigue con la cabeza perdida y esa expresión de "he descubierto el sentido de la vida y vosotros no, y no os lo voy a decir para que sigáis siendo unos desgraciados".

-¿Es siempre así?

-Por desgracia –contesto con una sonrisa.

-¿Te pongo otro? –señala el tazón.

-Mejor, creo que esto va para largo –suspiro y le una colleja -. Tierra llamando a Sasuke, ¿hooooooooooooooola?

-¿Por qué eres tan molesto?

-Alguien tenía que decirte que el contacto con la nave nodriza ha fallado –me río de mi propio chiste de buena gana.

-Eso está muy usado.

-Tú culo sí que está usado –gruño.

-Más bien el tuyo en cuyo caso.

-¡Yo tengo alma de seme! –exclamo alzando mucho la voz.

Ah, sí, qué gracioso es Sasuke desde que le dije que soy bisexual, se quedó con una mueca de sorpresa y pánico por la que mucha gente pagaría por ver. En serio, yo me moría de risa, casi me caigo de la silla, de hecho lo hice, Ichiraku también se asustó, era la primera vez que veía a mi amigo con alguna clase de expresión que no fuera odio o instintos asesinos.

Fue épico.

Aún me pregunto por qué se lo dije… Espera, también es que era un poco insostenible, ya que un día me dejé la puerta del piso abierta y me encontró dentro besándome con un tío. Él salió huyendo, sí, sí, un jodido Uchiha huyendo despavorido. Y por eso tuve que contárselo, aunque no sé por qué se sorprendió, ¿qué pensaba que estaba haciendo ese día? ¿Un boca-boca? ¿Clases prácticas de sexualidad? No hay quien entienda a este maldito teme.

Tampoco es que sea un mujeriego, la verdad, a mi me gustan las personas porque me enamoran. Quizás sí que sea un poco enamoradizo, pero de poco sirven, ya que me han roto el corazón mil veces y con Sakurita desistí hace mucho, además, se volvió demasiado agresiva y, pese a que no lo entiendo, está con Sai…

Y luego está el tema complicado…

-¿Qué necesitas que te explique? –pregunta con superioridad -. Una abejita va a una flor y… Quizás esto es demasiado complicado para ti – se queda pensativo -. Una cigüeña…

-¡Sé cómo se hacen los niños! –exclamo con un tic en la ceja -. Quizás hasta mejor que tú.

-Eres demasiado idiota.

-Todavía te ganas una ostia –le advierto.

Ese maldito y escabroso tema del que no me gusta hablar, y que jamás entenderé.

-¿Cómo que quieres revivir tu clan?

-Una mujer y un hombre…¿en serio tengo qué explicartelo?

-Imbecil, me refiero al ¿Por qué? –él me levanta una ceja -.¿Por qué ahora? Jamás te ha preocupado

-Ya tengo edad.

-Hace años que la tienes.

Tanto el soberbio como yo tenemos más de veinte, sin embargo él nunca ha mostrado interés en el sexo opuesto, ni en el contrario, que todos sabemos que uno detecta a los que son como él, y el Uchiha nada, como el que oye llover. Se le pondría plantar una tía bolas y capaz sería de preguntarle si no tiene frío. A veces pienso si no le faltará un hervor, o si de pequeñito se calló de la cuna… de cabeza.

-Si no lo hago yo no lo hará nadie.

-Eso es evidente, pero ¿sabes lo que significa?

-¿Gloria eterna? –contesta con su tono de "¿no-era-evidente-la-respuesta-dobe?

-No. Acostarte con una mujer.

-Oh –se queda pensativo.

Y ese intocable tema es que, bueno, he tenido algunas parejas estables, pero aparte de que me partieron el corazón, siempre ha habido un hueco que no le ha dado a nadie, el que le pertenece al bastardo de Sasuke. No es que me haya unido a su club de fan, ni de coña, porque él tampoco lo sabe, pero desde siempre me ha gustado de una forma rara e incomprensible. Tampoco bebo los vientos por él ni muero por amor, he aprendido a vivir con ello, pero está ahí, chinchándome a veces, y lo más divertido es que no sé por qué demonios me gusta si es un sieso, corazón de hielo, bastardo engreído y un capullo integral.

-A ver, Sasuke, primero tenemos a los sexualmente precoces, que incluyen embarazos adolescentes, y salen en la MTV.

-La hija del frutero.

-Los que esperaron un poco más a encontrar a alguien que les gustara de verdad.

-Tú.

-Luego los que eran tímidos y esperaron un poco más a sentirte a gusto.

-Hinata.

-Y por último los que tienen la misma sexualidad que un canto rodado, o Rolling Stone(1), del camino –me mira confundido -. Esos que no es que no hayan tenido la oportunidad, es que aunque se les hubiese presentado ni se hubieran dado cuenta.

-No te entiendo.

-Esos que son tan gilipollas que piensan que nadie está a su altura –sigue con la misma expresión -. Los tíos como tú, Sasuke.

-No soy así.

Levanto una ceja.

-Y luego se supone que eres el genio –me mofo mientras vuelvo a comer el recién llegado tazón.

-Y lo soy.

-Y un cojón.

-Dos, para que echen carreras!

-En fin. Así no acabamos –suspiro -. Lo que me refiero es que nunca te han interesado las tías, ¿cómo esperas acostarte con una?

-Lo llevan haciendo desde tiempos inmemoriales. No es tan difícil.

-¡Ah, cierto! Que hablo con el gran genio, Uchiha Sasuke –suelto sarcásticamente.

-Exacto.

-Para ser tan listo a veces te daría una manta de palos… ¡Era un maldito sarcasmo! –le grito y él me mira con incredibilidad.

-Toda la aldea se muere por acostarse contigo.

Eso sí es cierto, para elegir va a tener, morenas, rubias, altas, bajas… Oh, Dios, va a tener demasiado para elegir, seguro que se bloqueará en plan robot, por sobrecarga de información y de contacto con la gente y acabará estallando. Me río yo solo un par de minutos.

-¿Y quién es la afortunada?

-Ahí entras tú.

-¿Eh? –pongo cara de pánico -. El M-Preg no existe, ¿sabes? Y me niego a ponerme en forma de tía y ser tu puta esposita.

-¿Qué dices? –ladea la cabeza -. Tú me vas a ayudar a elegir.

-¿Por qué debería molestarme? Con la de tías que se mueren por tus huesos que hay…-suspiro con fastidio y un poco de celos.

-Por…

-¿La gloria eterna? –completo por él levantando una ceja.

-Quizás aún quede esperanza para ti –dice complacido.

-Puede, pero para tu clan, de mi parte, no.

Dejo el dinero sobre la mesa y me levanto dispuesto a irme, tanto, que me voy. Aunque me gustaría que me dejara unos segundos solo, contando desde cinco hacia atrás aparece a los tres segundos, a mi lado, sin hablar, solamente compartiendo el aire y el espacio conmigo, tan silencioso y molesto como solo puede ser él.

-¿Por qué? –me adelanto a lo que va a contestar -. Lo de la gloria no me sirve –le amenazo.

-Eres el único en quien confío –y sonríe de medio lado.

Quizás por estos momentos él me gusta.

-No sé por qué cuando te digo siempre accedes –pone una pose de superioridad.

-Eres un completo gilipollas.

Y aquí estoy, con un montón de papeleo, en la impoluta y brillante cara del bastardo, seleccionando chicas por sus perfiles genéticos. No sé cómo el teme ha conseguido que todas las mujeres de la aldea le den su historial médico y demás en una sola mañana. Estas cosas nunca dejarán de asombrarme, sobre todo porque hasta se han filtrado algunos hombres que afirman ser mujeres.

-Mi hijo…

-O hija –le corrijo.

-Lo que sea… No tendrá ninguna deficiencia genética.

-Solamente tener un padre imbécil –río cruzando los brazos por detrás del cuello -. Pero eso no lo puedes evitar.

Primera fase realizada. En la segunda vamos clasificando a las mujeres según su rango de ninja y su edad, quedando solamente las que son ahora más poderosas, o que aunque no son ANBU pero van a ascender pronto a Jounin o son Jounin prometedoras. A mí esto de clasificar a las mujeres me parece degradante, porque a lo mejor alguien que sea menos fuerte tiene más madera de madre y es más decente, pero él erre que erre. Es un jodido cínico.

-Y pensar que todavía la montaña es enorme –me desespero dejándome caer sobre la montaña.

-Tranquilo. Lo tengo todo pensado.

-¿Ahora qué? ¿Las vas a clasificar según la brillantez de sus ojos?

-No. Según el coeficiente de inteligencia.

-Ah, claro. Qué lógico todo –bufo -. ¿Y después?

-Por belleza –cara de creo-que-eres-más-estúpido-de-lo-que-pensaba -. Y por último las entrevistaremos

-¿Entrevistas? –se me desencaja la mandíbula -. Has perdido la cabeza.

-No esperarás que escoja a una cualquiera –pone cara de espanto.

-Más que una entrevista y clasificarlas deberías tratar de conocerlas –le propongo bostezando.-O tal vez podría probarlas primero…

-Eso llevaría demasiado tiempo.-Interrumpió cortante, no parecía ir en broma en ningún momento.

Y continuamos con nuestra labor que parece durar toda la maldita semana. A veces me planteo que no me salga a cuentas ser amigo del bastardo este, dice que yo soy escandaloso y molesto, pero él es más impredecible que yo y sus ideas tienen menos sentido que las mías, que ya es decir.

-Oye, ¿y te piensas casar con ella?

-Si me hace un buen hijo…

-O hija.

-Entonces sí.

-Ni que las mujeres fueran fábricas…-exclamo molesto.

-No lo son, pero para que me acueste –le da un escalofrío – con ella debe ser lo mejor de lo mejor y de lo mejor lo superior, si el niño sale mal será que me ha mentido y eso será algo imperdonable.

-Eres un gilipollas, ¿y si la culpa es tuya? Los niños cogen genes de ambos, ¿por qué no te haces tú un estudio genético?

-Eso no tendría sentido. Mis genes son los que tienen que perdurar.

-Sean buenos o malos –le miro con desaprobación.

-Serás el padrino –deja caer como nada.

-¿En serio? –se me iluminan los ojos -. ¡Qué ilusión! –me pongo a bailar por la habitación y me parece ver una sonrisa de medio lado en la cara de mi amigo.

A veces, y solo a veces, parece que tiene corazón. Aunque parezca mentira, ha habido veces en las que he estado triste, o un poco menos hiperactivo y el cabrón se ha puesto a animarme, a su forma, pero viniendo de él es un gran sacrificio, y yo agradezco mucho cuando intenta entenderme, aunque normalmente solo consiga que se le quede cada de estúpido concentrando todas sus neuronas en entender las interacciones humanadas.

-¿Y el amor?

-¿Qué amor?

-¿Piensas tener un niño con alguien a quien no amas?

-¿Qué problema hay?

-Joooooder, el bebé nacerá sin amor qué horror –me preparo para echarle la bronca -. Seguro que también acabará matando a su familia, pero esta vez con razón –río abiertamente.

-Por eso quiero que seas el padrino –dice sin darle importancia.

-¿Eh?

-Quiero que me ayudes a criarlo.

-¿Y la madre qué? –pregunto confundido.

-Cuando el venga, el amor me ayudará también.

-¿Y si no viene?

-Vendrá, al nacer él, seremos capaces de aguantarnos y sacrificarnos por él.

-Eso no es amor – golpeo la mesa cabreado.

-¿Ah, no?

-¡Esto no tiene sentido! Deberías tener hijos porque quisieras a la persona con la que los tienes –le grito –, no para esa mierda de revivir el clan ¡Eres un desalmado!

-El amor vendrá después –insiste muy convencido -. No sé por qué tanto revuelo.

-Vas a ser un padre horrible ¡No sabes lo que es el amor! Y aunque lo supieras como tienes metido un palo en el culo ¡no sabrás inculcárselo!

-Tú se lo enseñarás –medio sonríe -. En eso no hay nadie mejor que tú.

-¿Y cuándo pensabas preguntarme si quiero cargar con esa responsabilidad? –levanto una ceja.

-Ahora.

-¡Eres increíble!

Me levanto, esquivando la pila de papeles y me marcho del salón de mi amigo, que no se mueve ni un centímetro, solo me observa unos segundos y después sigue en su tarea, como si no se hubiese enterado de nada.

¡No tiene sentido, maldita sea! Cree que por tener un hijo con alguien ambos se enamorarán perdidamente y entonces todo vendrá rodado, pero las cosas no son así, no son tan fáciles, quizás ni se aguanten, y criarán a un hijo que, además de tener el peso de ser el que continúe la estirpe, será criado sin amor porque sus padres no se querrán, y lo que es peor, porque Sasuke es su padre. Va a crear a un maldito monstruo, y la pobre criatura no tendrá la culpa.

El siguiente par de días ignoro las llamadas de Sasuke, necesito pensar, pese a lo que mucha gente crea yo pienso, incluso a veces demasiado, y quizás sea ese el problema, pero es que no sé realmente qué hacer, porque no quiero ayudar a crear a un bebé sin amor, pero conociendo al moreno lo hará le ayude o no, y si no lo hago entonces sí que sea un niño totalmente infeliz y sieso como su padre.

Me resigno. Ha ganado la batalla, ¡pero no al guerra! Me ocuparé de que el pequeño, o pequeña, vaya a las mejores escuelas, que juegue al fútbol, o a lo que le apetezca, y que el bastardo de su padre vaya a verlo, aunque tenga que arrastrarlo, y aunque tenga que graparle la sonrisa ¡Como que me llamo Uzumaki Naruto!

Salgo de casa muy decidido, dirigiéndome a la suya, y entro dando un portazo y me planto delante de él.

-¡Te ayudaré! –le chillo -, ¡pero tengo condiciones!

-Las acepto todas.

Eso me pilla por sorpresa, y él da unos golpecitos al sitio que hay al lado de él en el sofá, entonces me doy cuenta de que está entrevistando a una mujer.

-Sabía que podía contar contigo –medio sonríe.

-Manda narices…- susurro hacia mis adentros.

-o-

¡Buenas! La verdad es que siempre he querido a ver estos dos con descendencia, pero como nunca me gustó el M-Preg, ni preñar a Naruto en versión tía, se me ocurrió esta idea, espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Muchas gracias a los que me han apoyado en esta idea =)

¿Próximo capítulo? **El 21 de octubre**

(1)Hoy me di cuenta de que Rolling Stone significaba canto rodado, y morí, y me salió del alma ponerlo aquí, lo siento XD

¿Sugerencias? ¿Quejas? ¿Peticiones? ¿Piedras que caen por colinas cantando "una piedra del caminoooo me enseñó que mi destina iba a seeeeeer rooooodar y rodaaaaaar"?


	2. Candidata perfecta

-Ésta está buena –le comento.

-La nariz demasiado grande.

-Pero tiene un buen par de tetas, y eso es bueno para amamantar bebés.

-Cierto…-cambia su postura y asiente.

-Ahem… Estoy aquí.

-Perdona…-busco su nombre-, Lidia, es que Sasuke es un gilipollas y en vez de fijarse en la personalidad, se fija en estas cosas –me disculpo en nombre de ambos.

-¿Qué piensas de los niños?

-Me encantan, seguro que le haré un hijo precioso –le mira con ojos de devoción.

Y así transcurre la semana, haciéndole entrevistas a lo mejor de lo mejor, según el bastardo este, pero ninguna parece convencerle, o es demasiado lista, o demasiado tonta, o le gustan demasiado los niños, o demasiado poco, o tiene poca madera de madre… Y millones de pretextos más.

-¿Por qué no quieres ser ANBU?

-La verdad, no tengo alma para ser una asesina de esa forma.

-Hum…

-Sasuke-san –dice tímidamente -. Siempre he estado enamorado de usted…

Y aparte de todo esto, ese pequeño pedacito que continúa en mi interior se pone celoso cuando las mujeres le sueltan cosas como esas al teme, no es que sea posesivo, pero me fastidia, porque a todas ellas no les gusta de verdad, solo porque es guapo. Cuando regresó y todos le llamaban traidor estuve a su lado, fue mucho después cuando volvió su popularidad, pero a mí me gustaba aún cuando pensaban que era un renegado.

Rechino los dientes.

-A mí tampoco me gusta –asiente.

Una menos, y ya llevamos trescientas. Qué horror.

-¿¡La vieja!? –me sorprendo -. ¿No eres un poco vieja para tener hijos?

-Buenas.

-¡Idiota! –me golpea -. Solo vengo para saber por qué hay una cola tan enorme en tu casa.

-He decidido tener descendencia.

-¿Ha perdido la cabeza? –me mira a mí en vez de a él.

-Eso creo –me encojo de hombros -, por eso he creído conveniente ayudarle.

Se queda pensativa unos segundos y entonces habla.

-Vale, ¿estás seguro de esto, Sasuke?

-¿Sabes de verdad con quién estás hablando?

-Está bien. Os suspendo a ambos de misiones de aquí a que nazca el bebé.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? –lloriqueo -. Así solamente estaré más lejos mi sueño.

-Haberlo pensado antes de traerlo de vuelta. Además, éste solo creará un monstruo, tengo que asegurarme de que alguien lo vigile –me señala -. Además, si eres capaz de aguantarlo con sus gilipolleces nueve meses, estarás preparado para aguantar las gilipolleces del consejo –bufa molesta.

-¡Hokage-sama!

-¡Ya voy! –vuelve a dirigirse a mí -. Confío en ti.

Veo como se marcha la vieja, y aunque no dejo de rogarle que no me haga esto, que puedo mandar a tomar viento fresco a mi amigo, no sirve de nada. Me resigno y me siento, con cara de cabreo, lanzándole a veces una mirada fulminante al muchacho que tengo al lado.

-¡Sasuke-kun quiero un hijo tuyo! –chilla una chica de unos doce años.

-¿Cómo has entrado aquí?

-¡Eres una cría! –la miro espantado.

-En toda la prensa rosa ha salido que estabas haciendo una selección…-dice pestañeando mucho tratando de ser adorable.

Veo como Sasuke busca quién es en un registro de toda la población femenina, que no sé cómo ha conseguido, aunque con un chasquido de dedos puede conseguir lo que quiera de cualquier mujer y parte de la población masculina. Se informa de sus méritos académicos y…

-Prueba dentro de 8 años –dice simplemente y le hace un gesto para que se vaya.

-¡Joooooo!

-¡Ala, ala! Fuera –la empujo a la salida.

Como diría Shikamaru, qué problemático, ahora se ha enterado toda la aldea y se nos va a colar gente por todos lados, con lo cual vamos a tardar todavía más. Yo creo que así se nos va a pasar el arroz a todos(1), y al final ni revivir el clan ni leches ¿Por qué me ofrecería para esto? Ah, sí, para asegurarme que no ocurra otra masacre, pero creo que como me saque mucho de mis casillas al final la haré yo, con él.

-¿Cuándo emiten esto en televisión?

-¡Siguiente!

-¿Y qué piensas de la alergia a las mascotas?

-¡Eso no existe! Es una excusa de los padres para no darte un perro –sonríe convencida -. ¿Cuándo empezamos la entrevista?

-¡Siguiente!

-En mi casa éramos siete hermanos, y yo soy la mayor, por lo que he tenido que ayudar a mis padres a criarlos, además, me encantan los niños –sonríe encantadoramente -. Sé cocinar, llevar una casa, soy cariñosa y cuidadosa.

Vale, me están dando unos celos que sería capaz de darle un sillazo en la cara y matarla, pero objetivamente es la mejor madre que puede encontrar, incluso aunque esté yo de por medio. Parece una mujer fiable que le dará el amor que no le dará el sieso que tengo por amigo.

-Es perfecta –le susurro.

-Demasiado empalagosa –suelta -. ¡Siguiente!

-No sé si seré buena madre, pero pasarás un buen rato en la cama –guiña un ojo.

-¡Siguiente! –grito yo

-Eso lo digo yo –me mira con frialdad y me quedo manteniéndole la mirada.

-¿No pensarás que ella…?

-¡Siguiente!

Y así pasamos una jodida semana entera. Yo desesperado, pero él parece que ni se inmuta, aunque sí que parece empezar a aburrirse, ya que apenas hace alguna pregunta y las manda por ahí a llorar por perder su única oportunidad. Como sigamos así no encontrará a ninguna que sea de gusto y se le quitará la locura esta de ser padre. Sería un verdadero alivio. Y así yo podría seguir con mis raros sentimientos escondidos y enterrados ¡quién me mandaría a mí a enamorarme de un estúpido!

-Sí, bueno, me gustan los niños. Tampoco quiero una docena de hijos pero creo que un par estarían bien.

-¿Y ésta? No es tan "empalagosa" como la otra –le propongo.

-Demasiado rubia.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo?

-¿Es por lo de que las rubias somos tontas? –se molesta la chica.

-Yo no creo en eso –pone cara extrañado -. Son los rubios –me señala.

-¡Serás desgraciado! –me echo encima de él.

-¿Entonces por qué? –quiere saber la muchacha, a quien no le importa que nos estemos peleando.

-¡Te voy a dar yo una patada interestelar y giratoria que te vas a quedar imbécil-tonto-del-culo-estúpido sin tener que ser rubio so pedazo de hijo de tu madre!

-¡Vaya capacidad pulmonar! –aplaude la rubia sorprendida por la larga frase que he dicho

-Me gustaría que mi hijo se pareciese físicamente a mí –explica como si estuviera dando una clase magistral -. Si la madre es rubia…

No sé de dónde motivos tan tontos para rechazar a mujeres que, claramente, serían fantásticas madres, pero cada razón me parece más rara y sin sentido. Así es él. No atiende a razones, solo a las suyas, y como vive en su mundo de piruletas felices y vengativas pues…

-¡Siguiente!

-¿Por qué? –pregunta la mujer enfadada.

-Porque eres profesora.

-¿Y qué?

-Si tú no lo entiendes no es mi problema ¡Siguiente!

-Lo siento, él es así de capullo.

Sin embargo, entra una mujer con uniforme de ANBU, que a mí no me resulta la mejor elección para decir que serás buena madre, pero a Sasuke le llama la atención. Se quita la máscara y veo a una mujer de ojos negros y cabello castaño, que se sienta en silencio, con una actitud incómoda, hasta que mi amigo dispara su primera pregunta, según la cual pasará a otra o no.

-¿Qué piensas de mí?

-Eres un desalmado.

Zas, del tirón. No puedo evitar echarme a reírme. La muchacha tiene razón, quizás no sea la elegida pero me voy a echar unas risas.

-¿Te gustan los niños?

-He tenido hermanos. Los odio.

-¿Y por qué quieres ser la madre de mis hijos?

-Los Uchiha siempre han tenido mucho poder en la aldea, y yo quiero llegar al consejo para evitar, entre otras, que se mande a matar a una familia entera dejando a hijos huérfanos que son gilipollas –suelta del tirón -. Me parece la forma más corta.

Me quedo sorprendido, al menos no ha mentido y ha sido completamente sincera, y me fijo en Sasuke, que la está mirando con intensidad, esa que solamente tiene él en la mirada, que parece que te vas a ahogar en sus oscuros ojos o a matarte directamente. No sé que puede salir de ahí, pero creo que nada bueno

-Sabía que no debería haber sido tan directa –susurra incómoda.

-Eres perfecta.

-¿Estás de coña? –me sale un tic en el ojo -. ¡Odia a los niños!

-Dicen que el amor es más fácil que surja entre personas parecidas –dice como si fuera algo mundialmente conocido -. Ella odia los niños, yo también…

-¿Y sólo por eso…? –intento hacerle entrar en razón pero él no me echa cuenta -. ¿¡Y si odias a los niños cómo vas a ser padre!?

-Te llamaré dentro de unos días y hablaremos del procedimiento.

-Ehm… ¿Vale? –parece confundida -. No pensé que sería tan fácil –susurra marchándose.

-¡Ni siquiera sabes cómo se llama!

Veo como busca la ficha, la abre y mira el nombre.

-Umiko(2). Un nombre perfecto para una madre –asiente muy convencido.

Y así se llenaron las portadas de todas las revistas de la aldea, incluso de los diarios importantes, tanto a nivel nacional como internacional, porque como el cabrón es conocido por estar como un queso parece que es una noticia importante, a saber por qué. También hay que mencionar que la población femenina se puso muy triste, pero aún tenían la esperanza de que ella fuese estéril o de que el Uchiha se retractara. Ojalá.

Aparte de eso, varios días pasan muy tranquilos, en los cuales paso algunos con el de los ojos oscuros, que ahora que parece que ya tiene a su "mujer", se ha relajado y me pide, a su manera, que le eche una mano tirando papeles y ordenando su casa.

Cojo un montón de documentos y los meto dentro de una bolsa, mientras el Uchiha corretea arriba y abajo, con un moño de limpiar, por lo que no tiene el flequillo en la cara, pareciendo más joven e incluso que no es un estúpido engreído. Hay silencio entre ambos, pero no uno incómodo, ya que estoy acostumbrado a verle concentrado, aunque él no advierta que le estoy observando.

-Es agradable que estés ayudándome.

-¿Agradable? –me río por su forma de darme las gracias.

-Es que no es desagradable tenerte cerca.

Vuelvo a dar una profunda risotada. A veces es divertido verlo intentando mostrarme sus sentimientos, pero es algo de lo que no me quejo, es más, me siento honrado por que él me diga cómo se siente.

-Dobe –suelta

De todas formas, no he vuelto a saber nada más de Umiko, y no sé a qué llama él a "el procedimiento". Sinceramente no me lo imagino metido en la cama con una mujer, ni con nadie, realmente, ni siquiera conmigo, es demasiado frío y gilipollas como para poder imaginármelo, pero sobre todo gilipollas. En el sexo hay pasión, y él no tiene sangre en las venas para esto.

Y además, ¿qué le dirá cuando le llame? ¿qué pasará tras esa llamada?

-¿Y después qué? –digo en voz alta

-¿Qué de qué?

-Ah, es verdad, que no estás en mi cabeza –me rasco inocentemente.

-A veces me gustaría –sonríe levemente -. Comprender esa cabeza rubia y estúpida tuya.

Sonrío con un poco de amargura. Es incapaz de decir algo bonito sin cargárselo después.

-¿Después de la llamada qué?

-Ah, embarazo y ya tendré un heredero.

-Así, del tirón, sin sexo de por medio, ¿no? –levanto una ceja.

-¿Te refieres al procedimiento?

-Exacto, pequeño genio –suelto con sarcasmo.

-Ella se ha estado midiendo su temperatura ovular y…

Empiezo a descojonarme vivo, casi cayéndome. Realmente el sexo entre esos dos va a ser horrible, como su fueran dos robots a los que solamente les importa un objetivo. Si él pretende hacerlo todo con esa frialdad… No puedo evitar pensar cómo se supone que se va a excitar cuando vaya a suceder el acto, si tiene el alma y el corazón helado.

-¿Pasa algo? –levanta una ceja -. Cuando esté ovulando me llamará.

-¿Y entonces?

-Procederemos a procrear.

Esta vez si me caigo al suelo de la risa, llorándome los ojos, y siendo todo lo escandaloso que suelo ser cuando me cuentan un chistes de esa magnitud.

-Pagaría por veros hacerlo –casi no lo digo por falta de aire de reírme.

-¿Por?

-¿En serio no te da miedo? No tienes ni idea de ese tema, y piensas ir directamente a por un niño.

Le veo vacilar por primera vez en su vida. Oh, oh. Creo que no se lo había planteado, y si no lo conociera, parece que realmente he dado en el clavo, y que no se lo estaba pensando mucho para que no le entrase el miedo en el cuerpo. Aventurarse en un asunto tan importante sin tener experiencia le hace sentirse débil e inseguro.

Joder, ahora me siento mal.

-¡Nah, nah! –le doy unas palmaditas -. Es todo instinto, además, ya verás como un genio como tú no tiene problema.

Le veo sonreír de medio lado, y suspira. Espero que esté bien y, sobre todo, que esté seguro de lo que hace, no vaya a ser que se arrepienta después, o peor aún, durante. Conociendo su semblante capaz es de no retractarse por no herir su propio orgullo. Qué gilipollas, pero así es Sasuke.

Me fijo en que se sobresalta de repente, y entonces agudizo el oído. Están llamando al teléfono de casa. Él echa a correr hacia la cocina, donde está el dichoso aparato, y oigo levemente que mantiene una escueta conversación, tras la cual regresa un poco más pálido de lo normal. Quizás una persona que no lo conociera no se daría cuenta pero yo sí, y sé lo que significa, aunque permanezca con esa mueca de frialdad.

-Ya, ya. Me voy –me encojo de hombros.

Pues sí, señoras y señores, ha llegado la hora, y puedo ver al Uchiha un poco tenso. Le echo el brazo por encima del hombro mientras me acompaña a la salida. Él no dice nada, y sé que está esperando a que lo haga yo, con alguna de mis estúpidas frases para relajarlo. Sin embargo, en lugar de decir alguna gilipollez le quiero ser sincero.

Me paro en la puerta y le pongo las manos en los hombros, zarandeándolo un poco.

-Oyeeeee, Sasuke –clavo sus ojos en los míos -. Si no quieres hacer esto…

-Hola, Umiko.

-Suerte…

-No la necesitaré.

Me giro y ahí está ella, con cara de aburrimiento. Suspiro, saludo a la mujer y echo a andar fuera, no sin poder evitar girarme una última vez, viendo cómo le indica el camino hacia adentro ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que lo estoy enviando al matadero? Espero que todo salga bien, signifique lo que signifique, pero que él esté bien.

-Espero –me muerdo el labio inferior -. Espero que no la necesite.

-o-

(1)Que se te pase el arroz: Te hacen demasiado viejo como para tener descendencia.

(2)He buscado un nombre cualquiera japonés, al parecer significa hija del mar.

¡Wah! Qué buena acogida del fic, así da gusto, de momento seguiré subiendo más o menos como hasta ahora =D. Muchas gracias a los favoritos y seguidores **Zanzamaru** (:D), **Airlia13**,**Hatake. E**, **LoveDamonSalvatore**, **Anidimuka**, **Penny Uchiha,****inouekurosaki26.**

Por cierto, he leído que el 23 de octubre es el **Día Mundial del NaruSasu**, así que he pensado hacer un especial o algo, así que **si me enviáis ideas las pondré en el fic**, siempre y cuando no impliquen matar al argumento, claro así que ¡echadme una mano! =)

**Zanzamaru,**T_T ¡perdón por no mencionarte! Ya lo solucioné =D. Juas, en realidad cuando vi que fuiste la primera me alegré, qué guachi que sigas por aquí, siempre me río con tus comentarios, aunque debemos recordar que Dios es Masashi, el Creador que los hizo tan emparejables * 3* y por tanto yo solo hago esta ofrenda escribiendo lo que debería pasar.

**Jane**, tranquila! Habrá NaruSasu, pero vendrá más adelante =)

**Penny Uchiha**, Sí, la verdad es que he leído algunos fics y ponen a Naruto de tía de una forma un poco extraña… ¡Claro que va a haber NaruSasu! Y pro supuesto que será el rubio quien le enseñará qué es el amor, es lo suyo * 3*

**Airlia13**, la verdad es que hasta yo me reía escribiendo el capítulo XDDD Todo parecía tan como Sasuke que de verdad me lo imagino con sus caras de soberbia y todo. La verdad es que no se me había ocurrido lo de hacer que Naruto también tuviera descendencia… Con tu permiso… ¡Me lo apunto! Aunque no sé si lo usaré. Gracias =D

**Kharito**, ¡Wah! Guay verte también por aquí. La verdad es que no pude evitar hacer esa broma XDDD Yo creo que si Naruto no le ayudara al final Sasuke se acabaría volviendo loco, él con un niño solo… Hum, me lo imagino cambiando pañales y me entra la risa.

**Anidimuka**, Juas, la verdad es que intento siempre poner alguna gilipollez al final de los fics, cualquier chorrada que se me pase por la cabeza XDD Los domingos son un buen día para leer fics, el domingo es el día aburrido por excelencia XDDD

¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Faltas de ortografía? ¿Nuevos inventos sofisticadísimos y tecnológicos que son un Boomerang que no vuelve y tiene un nombre tan propio, atractivo y elegante como Palo?

¿Próximo capítulo? El **28 de octubre**, así me alegráis el aburrido domingo y lunes con vuestros reviews.


	3. Mala suerte (o buena)

Y aquí estoy con el teme, dando una vuelta por la aldea, intentando distraer al pobre Sasuke, que parece que está nervioso, quizás porque tienen que decirle si va a ser padre o no. Viéndolo desde otra perspectiva, ha sido una buena idea que quiera ser padre, porque parece que están aflorando algunas de sus emociones muy bien escondidas.

Hace como una semana que se acostó con esa chica, supongo, ya que a mí no me ha contado, ni ha querido. No se siente cómodo hablando de ese tema, y yo no puedo evitar preocuparme por él, y sentirme celoso, ¿y si está así porque ha empezado a sentir algo por ella? Eso sería algo bueno para él, pero para mí… Maldita sea.

Me golpeo mentalmente. No debería ser tan egoísta, todo lo que quiero es que el bastardo desconsiderado que tengo por mejor amigo, sea feliz. A toda costa. Incluso por encima de mí.

Aunque, sinceramente, por un lado me muero de ganas por saber cómo fue, y por otro prefiero vivir en la ignorancia, quizás porque me da miedo que le gustase, pero de cualquier modo él podría dejar de ser tan gilipollas y contarme, y no que está como si no hubiese pasado nada, lo cual es imposible, porque quizás veamos un mini Sasukito dentro de nueve meses. Qué adorable.

-Y entonces llega uno a la parada del autobús y ve a un hombre allí –le cuento para distraerle -, y le pregunta "¿perdona usted-es-pera?" y le contesta el hombre" No, perdone, yo nunca he sido fruta"-y me echo a reír.

-Muy malo.

-Al menos yo sé chistes, tú eres un sosillo.

-Yo no necesito contar chistes. La gente se entretiene mirándome.

-A veces me entran ganas de pegarte –le fulmino.

-¿A veces? Qué suerte, yo tengo esas ganas siempre –sonríe.

-¿De pegarte a ti mismo? –asiento rápidamente -. Normal, si es que eres inaguantable.

-Me refería a ti…-niega con desaprobación moviendo la cabeza -. Déjalo.

Río y le saco la lengua, él ni se limita a alzar el puño en plan amenazante como haría normalmente, solo me mira con indiferencia. Le ignoro y continúo caminando a su lado, con los brazos cruzados tras la nuca, silbando animadamente, hasta que dejo de oír sus pasos. Alguien le ha llamado al teléfono y está serio.

-Tengo que…-vacila –irme.

No digo nada y le doy un par de palmaditas en la espalda para animarlo, él se despide con su semblante frío y un gesto de cabeza.

-o-

Es extraño, han pasado unas semanas y no he sabido nada de Sasuke, siempre está fuera de casa o está ocupado, aunque yo también he estado haciendo cosas. Por mucho que me han quitado de hacer misiones, sigo teniendo que hacer papeleo, toneladas, parece que la vieja no ha perdido el tiempo en ver qué podía hacer para mantenerme ocupado y que no dé por culo(1), pero aún así, no sé nada del futuro papá y es raro.

-Oye, Naruto –me pregunta la pelirosada -. ¿Sabes algo de Sasuke y su paternidad?

-No sé nada desde hace unos día –continúo cargando papeles

-Dile que si necesitan ayuda médica…

-No creo que ni la quieran aceptar –sonrío y ella suspira con resignación.

-Normalmente la prensa se entera de todo –dice pensativa Sakura -. ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Es verdad, algo debe andar mal…

Al conseguir acabar el trabajo, me dispongo a buscar al idiota este, encontrándomelo algo alicaído y, sobre todo, acobardado y humillado. Jamás había visto esos matices en sus ojos, porque lo que es por fuera sigue pareciendo un pedazo de hielo en vida, incapaz de derretirse por nada del mundo.

Y entonces, entonces quiero sangre.

-¡Tsunade! –le chillo -¡Qué me des la maldita dirección!

-¡No te puedo dar la dirección de la gente por las buenas!

-¡Yo no soy gente! ¡Soy Uzumaki…! –me subo encima de la mesa.

-¡Quita, niño! –me da una coz y me caigo de espaldas al suelo.

-¡No soy un niño! ¡Soy un Jounin!

-Pero eres un niño de mentalidad –da un golpe contra la mesa -. ¡Soy la maldita Hokage y…!

-¡Dame la maldita dirección! –le pongo ojos de cordero degollado.

-¡No! Y mucho menos de esa mujer, ¿sabes la de gente que quiere saber dónde vive para matarla por tirarse al Uchiha? –me fulmina.

-Yo no quiero hacerle daño –miro a todos lados -. Yo solo quiero darle unas vitaminas recomendadas para mujeres que quieren tener hijos –toso falsamente.

-Ya –me mira con incredibilidad -. Mira, estoy muy ocupada, y no tengo todo el día para estar discutiendo gilipolleces contigo –me apunta con su dedo índice de forma autoritaria -. Te voy a dar su dirección, pero pobre de ti si le haces algo.

-¡Gracias, vieja! –cojo la dirección y echo a correr.

-¡¿Qué vieja ni qué leches?!

¡Será cabrona la Umiko esa!

Tiro la puerta abajo de una patada, entrando con pose de superhéroe, solo me falta la capa, y me dirijo hacia la mujer, que está sentada en un sofá leyendo una revista cualquiera. Al verme se levanta sorprendida, y no dice nada.

-¡Tú! ¡Mala mujer! –y luego bajo la voz -, con todo mi respeto a las mujeres…-vuelvo a subirlo -. ¿Te estás cachondeando de mí?

-¿Por qué? –me mira confundida.

-¿Qué no te has quedado preñada? ¿Crees que soy tonto?

-Los embarazos no siempre se consiguen a la primera…-me recuerda.

-¡Y un cojón! A ti lo que pasa es que te mola Sasuke –no puedo evitar sonar tremendamente celoso -, y le has dicho que no te has quedado embarazada para acostarte con él ¡Pues que te quede una cosa clara…!

-Te estás confundiendo –se defiende sin dejar de observarme perpleja.

-¡No puedes jugar con los sentimientos de la gente así! –le chillo fuera de mis casillas.

-¿Sentimientos?

-¡Cuando me lo contó estaba abatido!

Y sobre todo parecía que no quería repetir la experiencia, además de sentirse humillado por ese hecho. Para alguien como Sasuke es un verdadero chasco, con lo orgulloso que es… Ni siquiera ha llegado a decírmelo, se lo he tenido que sonsacar, pero creo que lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de que tenía que volver a acostarse con ella.

-¿Abatido? Es una sorpresa saber que tiene sentimientos –dice sinceramente.

-¡Pues claro que los tiene! Solo hay saber entenderle –gruño ofendiéndome como si fuera él -. ¡Así que no te rías más de él!

-¿Me vas a dejar hablar? –me corta con brusquedad, yo simplemente le miro con odio.

-No te pases ni un pelo

-No estoy embarazada, no es mi culpa, ¿vale? A veces cuesta un poco al principio –bufa con molestia -. Y por mucho que piense que no tiene sentimientos, no le haría eso a nadie.

-¡Pero!

-¡Además! A mí no me gusta Sasuke, es un soso, y en la cama también.

-Oh…

Vale, eso sí que no me lo esperar, aunque supongo que es normal... Por mucho genio que sea no puede ser un monstruo en la cama, no porque no tenga experiencia, porque hay gente que se deja llevar y se le da bien, pero él tiene menos sexualidad que una piedra, y encima no parece que le atraigan las mujeres, ni hombres, ni bicho viviente o que se mueva…Supongo que era de esperar que no haya sido el mejor sexo de su vida.

Tuerzo el gesto.

Me dirijo de nuevo a casa de Sasuke, no sé realmente por qué, casi lo hago ya por inercia, aunque pensándolo bien, y conociéndolo como lo conozco, necesitará distraerse para no sentirse tan deshonrado por no conseguir dejarla embarazada a la primera, pero como bien dijo ella, a veces no se consigue tan fácil, y eso pasa hasta en las mejores familias.

-¡Hola!

-Pasa –me abre la puerta y se dirige hacia el jardín.

Antes de seguirle, paso por su cocina y cojo unos refrescos, yendo después a sentarme al lado de él en el césped, tendiéndole una lata, que él acepta sin decir palabra, mirando al infinito.

-Te fuiste de repente…

-Ya, bueno. Me acordé de algo –me rasco la cabeza inocentemente.

Pasan un par de minutos, y pienso en decir algo, pero decido en quedarme callado. Solo lo empeoraría, y sacar el tema para intentar animarle solo va a ser molestarle. Cuando le apetezca hablar lo hará, y lo va a hacer, porque parece que está dándole vueltas, solo está buscando las palabras, saber exactamente qué quiere decir y…

-Fue…raro.

-¿Hum? –me hago el no enterado.

-El sexo.

-¿El sexo o el sexo con ella?

Él me mira sin entender y después se encoje de hombros, sin darle importancia, como si ambas cosas fueran lo mismo para él. Sigo esperando pacientemente unos segundos más. Quiere hablar de esto, solo necesita tiempo.

-Sinceramente…-casi suena como si estuviera preguntando si puede serlo.

-Me gusta que siempre seas sincero –le sonrío y él asiente.

-Nunca he besado a nadie.

-Bueno, en la escuela ninja tú y yo…

-Eso no cuenta –gruñe molesto.

-¿En serio? –me quedo callado -. ¡Espera! ¿Cómo te has acostado entonces con Umiko?

Veo que se encoje de hombros de nuevo. De nuevo mis preguntas parecen confundirle. Realmente no tiene ni idea de lo que tiene que ver con este tema

-Qué bruto, acostarte con alguien sin darle un maldito beso… -le miro con desaprobación -. ¿Por qué no le diste ninguno a ella?

En el fondo no quiero saber la respuesta, pero sé que necesita hablar, y que soy el único en quien confía. Está inquieto, y tiene la necesidad de quitarse ese peso, y a mí me toca ayudarle. Porque soy su amigo, por encima de todo lo que yo pueda sentir.

Qué calvario, ¡quién me manda a mí…!

Si no conociera a Sasuke, juraría que está cambiando, que ya no es tan un cabrón de corazón de helado como le gustaría, sino que se está dando cuenta de lo complejas que son las emociones. Y mucho más suyas.

-Porque no sé.

¿Me da la impresión o tiene curiosidad?

Me doy una larga carcajada, y parece que mi risa le relaja, por lo que sigo riéndome un buen rato con ganas, sin pretender ofenderle y él lo sabe, me estoy riendo de la situación, no de él. Me dejo caer hacia atrás, sobre el verde césped, sonriendo al ver por primera vez en mucho tiempo esa expresión de inocencia en su cara. Jamás se me olvidará, y agradezco que haya sido capaz de abrirse a mí.

Veo que se deja caer a mi lado, apenas haciendo una mueca que podría ser identificada con dificultad por un experto en ver emociones como una medio sonrisa, admitiendo la comicidad de sus palabra

-Eres de lo que no hay.

-Vete a la mierda.

-¡Un futuro padre no debería decir palabrotas! –le cojo de la nariz para molestarle.

-¡Quita! –me quita la mano de un golpe-. No lo voy a ser.

-¿Te vas a rendir?

-Hum…-se queda pensativo.

-Bah, lo serás, tú tranquilo, tienes tiempo para ser un perfecto mal padre –sonrío.

-Me espera la gloria divina –dice de esa forma soberbia que solo sabe hacer él -. Tengo que hacer que mis perfectos genes perduren.

-¡No me puedo creer que no la besaras! –vuelvo a partirme el culo de risa.

-Idiota.

-Pero mira que es fácil, que pareces cojo, sordo, ciego y manco en lo que estos temas se refiere –esta vez si me río de él.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe lo manco que soy? –se cruje los nudillos.

-Naces más torpe y naces botijo –le cojo del moflete para molestarle.

Gruñe y me golpeo una vez más para que deje de incordiarle, mientras que yo vuelvo a echarme unas risas.

-Si te crees tan listo enséñame –me reta.

-¿En serio?

Quizás tenga la mente demasiado sucia, pero esto parece el argumento o de una película romántica tonta, excepto porque somos dos tíos, o de una película X. Hum… Tengo que salir con alguien. Pronto.

-¿Qué se supone que debes hacer? –se cruza de brazos.

Le tiro del pelo para que se gire hacia mí, ya que está boca arriba.

-¿Qué haces, usuratonkachi?

Le agarro la camiseta, tirando de ella y acerco su cuerpo al mío, haciendo que se tense ligeramente. Le doy un lametón en los labios y después un suave beso, consiguiendo que se quede completamente sorprendido, aunque no se mueve ni se queja, es como si tuviese un conflicto o simplemente le hubiese provocado un cortocircuito en el cerebro.

-¿No querías que te enseñara? –sonrío con picardía.

Sería tonto si desaprovechase la única oportunidad que voy a tener de besarle sin mostrar mis sentimientos. Él quiere un profesor, ¿no? Necesita no sentirse tan inseguro en este tema y quiere aprender a besar, pero jamás será capaz de pedírselo a nadie porque es idiota y orgulloso, así que… Sacaré tajada(2) de mis enseñanzas.

-No me refería de esta manera

Al menos no parece enfadado, lo que me tranquiliza, ya que he decidido hacer esto sin pensar, como siempre, y podría haber cabreado al Uchiha, ya que para él hay una línea muy fina entre que le caigas bien, y te odie. Es más complejo de lo que él mismo cree, y a veces pequeños gestos pueden hacer que se piense volver a hacerse un Vengador, y no me refiero a los de Marvel(3).

-De otra forma no sé ¿Te da miedo, teme? –le miro con algo de maldad.

-Esa palabra no está en mi vocabulario.

Sonrío porque me hace gracia su forma de no poner nunca su orgullo en peligro. Vuelvo a acercarme a él, apenas rozando sus labios.

-Sasuke, lo primero es que tienes que cerrar los ojos.

-¿Por qué? –gruñe.

-Joder, Uchiha, porque así te dejas llevar, eso que tú nunca sabes hacer ¡obseso del control!

-¡Estúpid…!

Vuelvo a rozar nuestros labios, y abro un ojo para comprobar que ha cerrado los ojos. Parece un buen alumno.

Le acerco más a mí tirando de su camiseta, a lo que él obedece sin rechistar. Le doy otro beso más, dándole después un lametón, con lo que consigo que abra levemente los labios con timidez, y yo aprovecho para hacer más profundo el beso, uno que es muy lento y torpe al principio, Sasuke está inseguro, sin embargo, me sorprende con un poco de iniciativa, cogiendo mi hombro para acercarme a él.

Le muerdo el labio inferior, en un vago intento de acabar mis lecciones, pero acabo cayendo en volver a besarle, pasando mi mano de su camiseta a su espalda, acercándole tanto que noto como su pecho sube y baja con su respiración dando en él mío. Se me revuelve el estómago y siento como se me empiezan a subir los colores, dándome cuenta de que debo parar o acabaré mostrando mis sentimientos.

Prolongo apenas unos segundos más el roce, hasta que nos separamos. Sonrío con prepotencia, pero eso solo dura un segundo, el segundo que creo que ver algo distinto en los ojos del Uchiha, y que al instante desaparece, como si lo hubiera forzado a enterrarse. Veo como se levanta muy dignamente y emite un bufido.

-Tampoco es tan difícil.

Me quedo un momento tratando de descifrar lo que he visto, es como si un mazo de hierro le hubiese golpeado el alma provocando una onda que le ha recorrido entero, de pies a cabeza, cambiando algo, algo importante y profundo en él.

Veo como se alisa la ropa y se aclara la ropa, volviendo a tener esa porte altivo y arrogante que normalmente tiene. Gira la cara en mi dirección, pero apenas me mantiene la mirada un instante.

Algo se ha roto dentro de él, no podría decir bien qué es, ni si durará, pero es como si el beso que le he dado le hubiese afectado en un rincón de su oscuro y muerto corazón. Quizás le he despertado las hormonas, o la lujuría, o saber qué, o incluso la caja de pandora. Debería haber pensado mejor antes de hacer nada, ¡maldita personalidad impulsiva la mía!

-¿Tengo monos en la cara? –levanta una ceja -. ¿O has pensado que por darnos un beso soy tu príncipe azúl?

-En realidad, tú has sido besado –me levanto y hago una reverencia -, princesa.

Le oigo bufar y después empieza a sonar el teléfono, provocando que el Uchiha se quede con la palabra en la boca y vaya a por él. No me hace falta que vuelva para saber quién le ha llamado, solo espero que mi ayuda le haya servido, y que no vuelva a tener que verle triste, bueno, lo que equivale a triste para él.

Entro a la casa justo cuando ha colgado y pongo mi mano en el hombro.

-Tras los besos todo va rodado –le animo.

-Como si algo se me pudiera resistir –sonríe con prepotencia.

Sonrío y me despido con la mano, dándole la espalda. Y pensar que en unos minutos estará metiéndose en la cama con alguien, y yo llevo años muriéndome de ganas por acostarme con él. Joder, supongo que es el castigo que me da el universo a ser el futuro Hokage.

Saliendo de su casa me cruzo con Umiko, que me saluda con un gesto de cabeza, la sigo con la mirada y suspiro.

-Todo sea porque ese bastardo sea feliz.

-o-

(1)Dar por culo: molestar

(2)Sacar tajada: aprovecharse.

(3)Wah, soy una friki, no he podido evitar hacer el chiste, lo siento XDDD

¡Hola, hola! Antes de nada, no me apetecía relatar como nuestro Sasukin se tiraba a otra que no es Naruto, así que por eso nos he ahorrado el mal momento a todos. Y por otro lado, perdón si tardé un poco en subir.

¡Wow! Qué buena acogida una vez más, muchas gracias a los nuevos favoritos y seguidores: **kharito**, **kuro tsuki uchiha**, **achan93**, **Ryuuji Kiyama**, **Pochyy**y **Dark-ekin**

**¡Feliz Día del SasuNaru! Aunque con atraso**

**Zanzamaru,**¡Guatish! Me equivoqué entonces, aún así es una fecha para recordar, ¿por un casual sabrás el día del NaruSasu? Ese es el que me interesa juas. ¡No sabía que ese chiste fuese tan malo! A mí me lo contaron el otro día y morí de risa, aunque también sentada, que me canso XDDD ¿Chocolate? *Rellena un formulario para que te llegue un camión de chocolate* ¡Avísame cuando llegue! =D

**Starlightnorain**, es justo lo que piensas, aunque Naruto es un idiota, lleva ya muchos años enamorado del frío de Sasuke, por lo que le considera inalcanzable, y por encima de todo no quiere perder su amistad, por eso no da demasiadas muestras de "morir" por amor, porque es un sentimiento ya tan conocido como enterrado para él. Aunque sea un poco cabrón liarla con otra, por eso no la puse interesada en él, así no soy tan malvada XD La verdad es que no sé japonés, así que busqué algún nombre por ahí, pero gracias por el apunte, pero lo apunto para la próxima =)

**Rukia**, lo siento mucho, pero poner a Sasuke enrollándose con otro que no es Naurto… Puede que algún día le cuente con más detalles

**Crashola roja**, es que Sasuke poniéndose manos a la obra tiene que ser poco menos que curioso, pero bueno, como ya dije, no me apetecía ponerle en la cama con otro que no sea nuestro Naru. PD: ¿por qué Umiko te recuerda a tu madre? Owo

**Kharito**, la verdad es que me costó encontrar un argumento para que Umiko fuera una mala madre y encima no estuviera interesada en el Uchiha x,x. bueno, bueno, parece que esta vez sí recibió algo por estar siempre para Sasukito de mi alma =D Quizás no seas tan soñadora con lo de que Sasuke se humanice, aunque claro, todo dentro de lo idiota que es el pobre ¬¬. Pues al final le pidió lecciones, aunque solo fuese de un beso pero es algo, ¿no?

**Ryuuji Kiyama**, ¡wah! Review largo :3 Para eso está nuestro Narutin, para comprender al incomprensible de Sasuke, y por supeusto para ayudarle a críalo, respecto a lo de Umiko ya se verá cómo se libran de ella (pensé en matarla, pero eso sería muy cruel XDDDD, además, no vamos a dejar a un niño recién nacido ya sin apenas familia, sería como mini Sasuke el vengador 2.0) Lo de tu invento del cepillo me fascinó * 3* y me mató de risa XDDDD

**Hatake. E**, Al final si se acostó con la muchacha, y aunque sé que sería divertido verlo en el "procedimiento" no sabía cómo demonios escribirlo, así que lo omití, aunque puede que algún día Sasuke cuente lo sucedido, quién sabe XDD Me moriría de risa solo de escribirlo XDDD

**Airlia13**, de momento no he hecho nada raro a Umiko, bueno, si quitamos el hecho de que se ha acostado con Sasuke, claro XDD Wah, la verdad es que tu idea me gustó, aunque no sé si podré ponerla, porque sería un enredo tremendo, según vea que evoluciona la historia quién sabe lo que pasará X,x (no lo sé ni yo así que…XDD)

**Penny Uchiha**, estoy de acuerdo contigo en lo de Itachi, seeeeeeeeeh XDD Juas, el pobre Narutin, como siga así le va a costar ocultar sus sentimientos, aunque por suerte, quizás deje de ser TAN frío y ponga esos ojitos violables (como tú dices) suyos a Naruto, porque jamás le dirá nada que implique decir sentimientos porque es idiota, aunque quién sabe XD Aún así, pobre del rubio, aunque ha sacado algo bueno de que el Uchiha quiera descendencia :3

¿Sugerencias? ¿Quejas? ¿Peticiones? ¿Faltas de ortografía? ¿Filósofos sentados en sus butacas mirándose profundamente entre ellos pensando que la mejor forma de comer verdura es repetir pollo, porque así se come repollo?

¿Próximo capítulo?**4 de noviembre**


	4. Unicornios y submarinos

Joder, soy un idiota. Estoy acostumbrado a que me lo digan, pero lo que hice el otro día fue, sin duda, la mayor estupidez, con diferencia, que he hecho ¿Por qué? Porque desde que besé al bastardo, hijo de puta, arrogante y soberbio de Sasuke no he dejado de rememorar ese momento, y es una tortura, porque sé que no se volverá a repetir.

Y claro, como no tengo nada que hacer porque me han suspendido de las misiones, solamente pienso. No estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo tanto y tan seguido, seguro que es perjudicial para la salud.

Necesito distraerme.

-¡Ey, Ino! –la veo pasar cerca de mis papeles sobre una mesa -, ¿te apetece un café?

-Claro –sonríe -. ¿Te ha pasado algo?

Suspiro de forma que quiero decir "si yo te contara…", y ella simplemente me acompaña a una cafetería, donde nos sentamos fuera, ella tomando un café con leche y yo un refresco.

-¡Qué locura lo de Sasuke…!

-¡Por favor! –me tiro de los pelos -. Todos hablan de eso, ¿podemos fingir que no existe por un rato?

-¿Os habéis peleado? –se echa a reír.

-No es eso –doy un sorbo.

-¿Es una tortura imaginártelo con otra?

-¿Huh? –casi me atraganto.

-Entiendo que no le hayas dicho nada a Sakura, siempre ha estado enamorado de Sasuke, pero yo siempre he intuido algo –me guiña un ojo -. No sé cómo de lejos llegan tus sentimientos, pero sé que te gusta.

-Es incomprensible - me deslizo hacia abajo en la silla -. La verdad –me rasco la barbilla con inocencia -, nunca me he planteado cuánto me gusta.

-¿Quién?

-¡Hola, Sasuke! –saluda Ino con alegría.

-Típico de ti. Escaquearte del trabajo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAh! –suspiro -. No es eso, necesitaba tomar el aire, imbécil.

-Ya.

-Ni que tú comprendieras las emociones humanas –le miro de reojo.

-¿Quieres que te diga algo con sentimiento? ¿Algo profundo?

-Sorpréndeme –le miro curioso.

-Submarino. Sótano. Un hoyo en el suelo.

-Estás demasiado gracioso, Uchiha, para ser tú –ladeo la cabeza perplejo.

¿Qué coño? Sasuke está un poco raro. Parece contento, y eso no es una emoción normal en él.

-¿A qué debemos el honor de tu presencia? –sonríe divertida la rubia.

-Eso, dínoslo, princesa –sonrío zorrunamente.

Aparte de besarle, tengo que sacar un poco más de diversión de lo que hicimos hace unos días, al menos para intentar olvidar ese húmedo y juguetón beso que nos dimos que me perseguirá de por vida… Esos labios…

-¿Princesa? –se sorpresa la chica.

-Te mataré –activa su Sharingan.

-Oh, vamos. Eso quedará entre nosotros.

-Creo que me he perdido algo.

-¡Ya te contaré! –le susurro.

-Te he oído.

-En fin, aunque he de confesar que me parece muy divertido veros pelear, no eres alguien que pierda el tiempo, Sasuke.

-Ah –parece que recuerda -. Tengo… una noticia.

-¿Tienes fiebre? –le miro asustado, levantándome rápidamente para ponerle la mano en la frente -. Tú no puedes estar diciendo esto…

-¡Quita! –me empuja, cayendo sobre la silla otra vez.

-¿En serio? –la mujer le da un abrazo al Uchiha, que se queda quieto -. ¡Enhorabuena! –se separa en seguida -. Sé que no te gusta el contacto, pero te jodes, una noticia así lo merece.

-Hum..

-Me he perdido –pongo cara de idiota.

-¡Sasuke va a ser papá!

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaah –me quedo demasiado tiempo exclamando -. Qué bien.

-¿Solo vas a decir eso? –levanta una ceja el moreno.

-Pobre tú –me compadece la rubia.

-¿Hum? –nos mira con sospecha a ambos.

En fin, pasando por encima de mí mismo, para él es una buena noticia, y viéndolo desde otro prisma, eso significa que no tendrá que volver a acostarse con ella, lo cual me puede ayudar a mi tranquilidad y estabilidad mental ¡Maldito seas, Naruto! Estás siendo egoísta, por mucho que te torture no poder tirarte sobre él a hacerle cosas feas e innombrables, y se haya acostado con otra (dos veces por cierto), no significa que no debas alegrarte por él.

-¡Muchas enhorabuenas! –le cojo de los hombros, lo zarandeo con energía un rato y después me doy la vuelta y me voy -. Nos vemos otro día, Ino.

-¡Más te vale! Te vas sin pagar.

Escucho unos pasos que corren hacia mí, y no me hace falta saber quién ha ido a por mí, ya que a los pocos segundos aparece a mi lado.

-No deberías correr, a ver si vas a perder al bebé…

-Eso es imposible. La mujer lleva los niños –levanta una ceja sin dejar de seguirme el ritmo -. Pareces molesto.

Me paro sorprendido y vuelvo a medirle la temperatura con la mano. Esto debe ser una broma, o a que el bastado se le ha aparecido un ángel, un santo, a saber qué, porque él generalmente no es capaz de detectar ninguna clase de emoción que no sea ganas de pelea, esta última parece que la pudiera oler, es increíble.

-¿Estás enfermo?

-Estás más dobe de lo normal.

-Teme –le miro amenazante -. Estoy muy liado hoy.

-Ni qué fueras alguien importante.

-Todavía te puedo esterilizar… -me detengo -. ¿A qué debo tu persecución?

-La última vez te cabreaste porque no te lo conté –frunce el ceño molesto -. Quería que esta vez fueras el primero en saberlo.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan capullo siempre y luego soltar algo así? –me cruzo de brazos, poniendo una mueca infantil.

-Es parte de mi encanto, idiota.

-¿Enca… qué? Tú no tienes de eso –me echo a reír escandalosamente.

-Puede, pero eso me da más mérito –le miro confundido -. Las mujeres se tiran a mis pies sin tener que moverme.

-Porque eres un cabrón con suerte.

Y sonríe de medio lado, y a mí se me pasa cualquier clase de enfado que tuviese antes, porque una sonrisa, aunque sea medio lado, de Sasuke puede parar al mundo.

-¿Papeleo? Tendré que echarte una mano –bufe con molestia -. Un imbécil como tú no acabará nunca.

Me pongo a revolotear a su alrededor mientras lo amenazo y le chillo insultos tan dispares como "chupa-charcos", "abraza-farolas", "masca-chapas", y demás idioteces varias que se me ocurren, y me parecen insultos originales a la par que divertidos.

Así pasamos el resto del día, los dos metidos en un despacho, llenos de documentos por todos lados, comentando cosas, y yo de vez en cuando me pongo a contar losetas del suelo del aburrimiento, hasta que el Uchiha se da cuenta de que no estoy haciendo nada, excepto contar azulejos y, aparte de lanzarme una de sus miradas asesinas…

-¡Cuánto antes acabemos mejor! –me ladra dándome un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡A la orden! Ciento dos, ciento tres, ciento cuatro –cuento más deprisa las losetas.

-No me refería a eso, idiota.

-Lo sé, imbécil, pero tú me estás haciendo el trabajo –sonrío ampliamente.

-Arderás en el infierno.

-No lo creo –pongo los pies sobre la mesa -. Tú tienes todos los vicios.

-¿En serio? –levanta una ceja incrédulo.

-¿Quieres que empiece? –él me hace un gesto dándome entender que comience -. **Ira**, con eso de "soy un niño emo y mataré a mi hermano" creo que no hace falta que diga por qué pecas.

-Hum…

-**Soberbia**….

-Siguiente.

Me echo a reír.

-¿Ha sido eso un chiste, Uchiha? –no paro de descojonarme(1) -. Realmente eres la soberbia personificada, así que no argumentaré…

-Tampoco te pases.

-**Gula**, ¡Oh, vamos! Comes como un jodido cerdo, por mucho que mantengas tu línea, secretamente porque sino serías muy gay, haces tanto ejercicio que te hace comer un montón. Si algún día dejas de ser ninja serás obeso –río ante la imagen que me imagino.

-Hum… Bueno, la tomo por válida.

**-Envidia**… -me quedo un segundo pensando -. Realmente, teniendo el Sharingan eres un envidioso. Culo veo, culo quiero(2). Cada técnica poderosa que ves la copias y ea, a tu colección.

-Tienes mucha imaginación –se cruza de brazos.

-Me lo tomaré como un cumplido –sonrío ampliamente -. **Pereza**. Admítelo, generalmente no te esfuerzas en tus batallas.

-Me aburre. Son tan malos.

-Soberbia –asiento de nuevo -. **Avaricia –**pienso un segundo -. ¡Es verdad! Tío, tú solito has heredado toda la fortuna de una familia entera, que ya de por sí era rica, sin embargo, eres más agarrado(3) que el pasamanos de una escalera.

-Solo soy precavido…

-Ya, y me dirás que no quieres despilfarrar por respeto a tus ancestros –le interrumpo -. Bla bla bla.

-Quizás no sepas contar, pero yo sí. Los pecados son siete.

-¡Y siete he dicho…! –me pongo a contar con los dedos -. ¡Mierda! ¿Cuál me falta?

-**Lujuria** –levanta una ceja.

Sonrío ante su cara de "te has quedado sin ideas, ¿verdad?", provocando que frunza el ceño, que es su forma de demostrar que tiene curiosidad por ver qué suelto ahora.

-¿Te recuerdo quién se ha estado acostando últimamente con una tal Umiko? –sonrío con maldad.

-Eso ha sido algo puntual –parece molesto -. Para revivir el clan.

-Y tal, y tal.

Durante un momento me planteo decirle que para revivir el clan ha tenido que hacer cosas que te hacen disfrutar, pero después, por un lado, no quiero saber si se lo pasó bien, y por otro capaz es de decirme que no quitó su cara habitual de indiferencia, y sobre todo, que ni se despeinó, porque eso es de perdedores. Finalmente decido rodar los ojos.

-Ya, ahora excúsate –empiezo a reírme entre malvadamente y victorioso

-Tú eres la viva imagen de la pereza…

-¡Eh, eh!¡La pereza es la madre de las costumbres! –exclamo de repente -, y como madre hay que respetarla

-No sé qué es peor. Rozarlos todos, o ser el amante de uno de ellos.

Tuerzo el gesto.

-Arderemos juntos en el infierno –me pongo a parpadear mucho poniendo cara de niñita enamorada -. Qué romántico, ¿no, princesa?

Escucho que ríe levemente, pero negará haberlo hecho, así que yo lo hago de forma más fuerte, para que no se le oiga y pueda hacerlo tranquilo.

Pasados un par de horas más entre charlas y papeleos, escuchamos ambos unos pasos precipitados, y veo que entra Umiko corriendo en la estancia, cerrando detrás de ella apenas sin aliento.

-¿Sucede algo?

-¡Insensata! –me levanto de un salto -. ¡No deberías correr en tu estado!

-¿Me prefieres muerta? –intenta de coger aire.

-¿Por qué tendrías que estar muerta? –me pongo a dar vueltas a su alrededor, buscando el cuchillo hincado o algo por el estilo.

-Desde que se sabe que espero un hijo con sangre Uchiha…

-Han intentado matarte –completa él.

-¡Exacto!

-¡Siéntate, mujer! –le acerco una silla.

-Normal –suelta el moreno.

-¿Cómo que normal? –le cojo del cuello de la camisa.

-Tengo muchas fans…-se queda pensativo.

-¡Bastardo! Es la madre de tu hijo –le recuerdo.

Se cruza de brazos, y yo me quedo diciéndole cosas un rato, intentando que entre en razón. La mujer, por su parte, se queda callada, en su sitio, sin dar más señales de vida.

-Te vienes a vivir conmigo.

-¿Cómo? –me quedo flipado.

-¿Qué no entiendes? –me mira como si fuera tonto.

-¿Por qué? –no puedo evitar ciertos celos que me hacen plantearme comenzar una pequeña masacre Uchiha, y digo pequeña porque mataría a un no-nacido.

-Así podré protegerla. Debí haber pensado antes que sería peligroso…

-¿En serio crees que vas a aguantar la convivencia?

-¿Por qué no? –ladea la cabeza -. Te aguanto a ti.

-En misiones, y yo no estoy todo el día contigo –agito los brazos -. Y normalmente te quejas que soy insoportable.

-Cierto… Pero bueno, soy un genio. Podré con esto –mira a la mujer -. Vamos.

Y así empiezan esos dos a vivir juntos, tan de repente como la mayor parte de las decisiones del Uchiha. Dicen que mis resoluciones, que no tienen sentido y que son irreflexivas, pero las suyas tienen mucho menos sentido, aunque claro, yo creo que con ese Sharingan suyo conecta con una dimensión de gente enana, con orejas verdes y que bailan la danza de la lluvia para decir feliz cumpleaños, y solo ellos le entienden.

Por suerte, no soy la única que piensa que esos dos acabarán sacándose los ojos, ya que en seguida la Hokage crea un grupo de personas que vigilan la cada 24 horas al día, solo en caso de que el moreno pierda la cabeza.

No hace falta decir, que yo desaparecí durante varios días, teniendo la esperanza de que no me diesen una misión tan aburrida e insufrible como la Comisión PPCPNUS, cuyas siglas significan: "Procuradores de la Paz en Caso de Pérdida de Nervios de Uchiha Sasuke". Y sorprendentemente consigo librarme.

-Esto es una locura –golpeo mi cabeza contra la mesa.

-No deberías quejarte –sigue leyendo su libro -. Al menos no tienes que estar por allí.

-Pero Konoha entera ha enloquecido. Antes era yo quien la alborotaba –pongo cara de aburrimiento -. Ahora nada de lo que haga resalta.

-Parece que te han quitado el puesto –asiente el peliplateado.

-¡Ni en broma! Ya se me ocurrirá algo, ¡seguro! ¡Soy el gran Uzumaki…!

-Hola, Naruto –mira al otro -. Kakashi.

-Dichosos los ojos(4) –sonríe el mayor.

-El ojo –le corrige el menor Uchiha, y veo que el otro se levanta la cinta de Konoha para enseñar su reluciente Sharingan.

-¿Decías algo? –vuelve a sonreír no sin cierta picardía.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto yo.

-¿No te alegras de verme? –frunce el ceño el moreno ante mi respuesta.

-Deberías estar con la futura madre –le miro con desconfianza.

-Lo estaba.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? –cierra el libro el otro hombre, curioso -. ¿Quería que le hicieras otro hijo? –ríe de forma pervertida.

-No… Estaba metida en el baño. Me aburría.

-¡Insensible! –le doy una colleja y me mira confundido -. ¡Esos son los primeros síntomas del embarazo!

-¿Meterse en el baño? Todos tenemos que ir al baño, embarazados o no.

-¿En serio? –levanto una ceja -. Es increíble que quieras tener un hijo y no tengas ni idea del proceso.

-Ya la preñé.

-Está vomitando –vuelve a mirarme sin entenderme -. Las embarazadas, en las primeros meses de embarazo vomitan.

-Ah…

-Es divertido que ahora Naruto parezca el inteligente y Sasuke el estúpido –se echa a reír.

-¡Yo no soy estúpido! –salto - ¡Unicornio!

-¿Unicornio? –me mira Kakashi.

-No sé, pensé que si quizás decía algo inteligente de repente eso me quitaría de ser tonto –suspiro -, pero lo único que se me ha ocurrido es un unicornio.

-Al menos solo lo parezco… -se tranquiliza el moreno mirándome sin entender.

-¿Por qué yo lo soy y él solo lo parece? –me cruzo de brazos con una pose indignada.

-Así que por eso estaba tanto en el baño…

-Creo que te voy a comprar un libro o algo –y me echo a reír tontamente -. Si te doy una película a lo mejor es demasiado poco "Intelectual" para ti.

El Uchiha se levanta de repente de la mesa del Ichiraku donde estábamos, con su expresión de frialdad, y sin despedirse se marcha.

-¡Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! Sasuke, que estaba de broma –le chillo

-No se ha enfadado –me tranquiliza el otro hombre.

-No hay quién lo entienda –pongo la cara de "El Grito" de Munch

-Creo que ha tenido una idea.

-¿Él? ¿Una idea de este tema? –me da un escalofrío -. Miedo me da, todas acaban en cosas muy bizarras.

Miro a Kakashi, que se encoje de hombros y vuelve a su lectura, y yo retorno a maldecir mi suerte, el momento que estoy viviendo y demás cosas extrañas que están pasando mientras sigo golpeándome la cabeza con la mesa.

-¡Otro tazón!

Siempre me quedará París… Digo, seguir comiendo ramen.

-o-

(1) Descojonarte: Reírte muuuuucho =D

(2) Culo veo, culo quiero: Expresión que se usa en España para decir que lo que ves en lo demás lo acabas copiando o queriendo.

(3) Ser agarrado es ser avaro, tacaño.

(4)Dichosos los ojos, es una expresión en plan qué suerte verte por aquí, cuando alguien no se deja ver muy a menudo. Creo que me he explicado con el culo XD

¡Buenas! Creo que tengo buenas noticias ¡se me ha ocurrido otra idea para un Fic! No sé cuándo lo escribiré, porque todavía quedan unos pocos de este, pero le estoy dando vueltas a ese nuevo argumento. Lo único que puedo decir es que tendrá una pequeña parte de UA.

Muuuuuchas gracias a los nuevos favoritos y seguidores, **xwzy**, **Rapakivi**, **Malfoy Scorpius**, **Dakota Boticcelli** y **Carita-sampai**

**Zanzamaru, **es que me encantan Los Vengadores XDDD y cuando lo estaba escribiendo mi cerebro se desactivó y lo escribió, y lo luego me hice la tonta yo misma en plan "lalalalala ¿escribir? yo no he escrito nada~ lalalala". Leí el fic que dijiste, morí de una forma increíble XDDD Tendré que leer más de la autora XDD Y lo del submarino me vino una vena de inspiración, así que también se desconectó mi cerebro, siempre puedes pedir una hoja de reclamaciones XDDD

**Penny Uchiha**, pensé en que nuestro rubito se hiciese profesor, pero lo vi ya demasiado forzado, una cosa es que le enseñe a besar, pero, así de sopetón, que sea su profesor en otras cosas… El Uchiha no se iba a dejar humillar, al menos sin sentir nada por Naruto =D jeh. Y bueno, Umiko no creo que se interese por Sasuke, al fin y al cabo, el único que se da cuenta de que se está humanizando es nuestro Narutín de mi alma. Y lo de los unicornios… dos personas me lo habéis pedido, así que lo he puesto XD

**Xwzy**, ¡ñá! Gracias por decirme los errores, aunque reviso los capítulos antes de subirlos siempre se me puede pasar algo. Lo corregiré en cuanto pueda =D Eres la segunda persona que me dice Unicornios, así que tuve que poner unicornios XDDD

**Hatake. E**, Claro que tendrá que enseñarle otras cosas jeh =D Y por supuesto que tira al NaruSasu, soy fiel seguidora de esto XDD Juas, pondré a Sasuke algún día contando cómo fue XDD

**Airlia13**, no sé por qué imaginé que nadie querría ver esa extraña noche de pasión (¿habría de eso?). Bueno, respecto a Umiko ya se verá, pero definitivamente Naruto no se va a quedar llorando por las esquinitas, seguro que sale adelante =D

** - l o v e**, lo de que Naru se lo enseñe todo a Sasuke no tienes por qué dudarlo, acabará pasando, tarde o temprano kukukuku

**Kharito**, ¿Sasuke en mallas? Eso sí que no se me había ocurrido XDDDDDDDDDDDDD Nuestro pobre Narutin tiene que ser algo pillo o no va a conseguir nada del frío del Uhciha ¬¬

**Starlightnorain**, ciertamente pensé que, por muy Uchiha que fuese, como siempre ha sido tan frío tendría que pasarle algo así, no sería realista que encima se le diese bien los temas de amor(léase también sexo). Yo también veo a Sasuke como el Gay por excelencia, y también como una Drama Queen XDDD Bueno, ya llegarán las lecciones más hard, pero todo a su tiempo :3 ¡Por cierto! Ya que veo que estás estudiando Japonés… ¿te importaría decirme nombres comunes de niño y niña para la futura criatura? ¡Gracias!

**Dakota Boticcelli**, me gusta tu apellido, es uno de mis pintores favoritos (si no lo decía explotaba XD). Escribir la típica historia en que Naruto lo da todo por Sasuke no es ni realista ni justo para los personajes, Naruto no se va a hacer la "esposita" de Sasu por mucho que le quiera, ha aprendido a amarle, y ello también implica tener dignidad. "esta mas perdido que un bebe hippie en un concierto de metal" esta frase me la quedo para mi colección y, ¡claro! Sasuke acabará encontrando el camino, y todos sabemos gracias a quién.

¿Sugerencias? ¿Quejas? ¿Peticiones? ¿Faltas de ortografía? ¿Partidos de tenis mixtos entre un orgulloso Jamón de York y el Queso que se quiere vengar porque han deshonrado a su amigo el Santo San-wich?

¿Próximo capítulo? **El 10 del 11 del 2012**. No he podido evitarlo XD


	5. ¿Instinto paternal?

-¿Que yo qué?

¿Rebobinamos? A ver, estaba yo tan feliz en mi casa, ni siquiera estaba pensando en el bastardo de Sasuke, ni en por qué se había desaparecido tan de repente, ¿yo? ¡qué va! No pienso nunca en él, ni un instante, nunca, ni siquiera cuando abro la nevera y veo tomates y me acuerdo de que le gustan mucho…Estoy desvariando.

¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí. Estaba yo tan tranquilo, desordenando mi casa, ya que a veces se me ordena de tanto alborotarla, y entonces el condenado Uchiha este me llamó a la puerta, y yo tan inteligente y en mis cabales como siempre estoy, no pude hacer otra cosa que deslizarme con elegancia por el piso y… abrir la puerta al fin y al cabo.

-Vente a vivir conmigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

No solo no me contesta, sino que me señala un libro que tiene en la mano, cuyo título es "Padre y shinobi, ¿cómo compatibilizar?".

-¿Se supone que eso lo explica todo? –lo cojo y lo miro con ojos entornados.

-Claro.

-Pues, corriendo el riesgo de que me hagas una tesis… ¿Te importaría ser más concreto? –me rasco con inocencia.

-Dijiste que leyera libros.

-No puedo creer que seas tan literal –me echo a reír.

-He empezado por este. Y dice que a veces es conveniente…- se queda pensativo viendo cómo enfocar la palabra -, pedir patrocinio a alguien.

-Patrocinio

-Sí.

-¿Yo soy tu patrocinador?

-Sí

-¿Cómo si el niño fuese una película o una serie de televisión o un equipo de fútbol?

-Más o menos.

-¿Y que te patrocine qué tiene que ver con que me vaya a vivir contigo? –me rasco la cabeza sin entender nada -. Que yo sepa los patrocinadores no se van a vivir con los jugadores de fútbol, o los actores.

-El libro dice…

-No deberías creer todo lo que digan en los libros –me río escandalosamente.

-Que en caso de estar confundidos pidiésemos ayuda a la familia.

Ay Dios. Se me para el corazón y se me inunda el alma.

-¿Me estás diciendo que soy tu familia, bastardo? –pregunto perplejo y algo sonrojado.

-No me quedan parientes, y como tú eres el que me pilla más cerca…

-Ah, lo decías por cercanía.

-Por geografía, sí –asiente.

Cabrón. Por un momento había pensado que de verdad me consideraba como parte de su sangre, aunque quizás sí que sentía eso de verdad pero es demasiado estúpido y orgulloso para decir la verdad. Prefiero quedarme con esta segunda teoría, sea cierta o no.

-Aún así me estás pidiendo ayuda –sonrío triunfante.

-Patrocinio –me corrige

-Antes dijiste ayuda.

-Estaba citando al libro.

-¡Uy! –exclamo, casi había conseguido hacerle decir que me necesitaba.

-Recoge tus cosas-se da la vuelta.

-¿Y si no quiero?

Se gira y veo que vacila un momento, pensando qué decir. Ese pequeño atisbo de inseguridad me hace verlo como es, una persona normal y corriente, pero ese reflejo apenas dura un instante, ya que en seguida sus rasgos vuelven a endurecerse.

-Bueeeeeeeeeeno, vale.

Veo que sonríe levemente y ni siquiera me espera, para marcharse despidiéndose de mí con un gesto. Desde luego, este chico es de lo que no hay, y yo soy más cabeza de chorlito de lo que pensaba, o eso, o estoy pensando con otras partes de mi cuerpo, ya que me acabo de enterrar en vida. Debería pensar más. O al menos hacerlo.

-¿Qué me llevaría para el Apocalipsis…?

Que va a ser lo mismo que vivir con Sasuke y su futura madre de sus hijos. Todo esto va a ser muy raro, bizarro, y demás sinónimos. Yo creo que acabaremos todos muertos, o tirándonos de los pelos, aunque así puedo dedicarme a fastidiar al moreno, lo cual será muy divertido.

Empaqueto algo de ropa, y cosas imprescindibles, como mi chándal naranja, mi gorro de dormir, y cantidades ingentes de ramen. Sin esto último podría morir, sobre todo viviendo con el bastardo…

Definitivamente no debería haberme dejado llevar, aunque supongo que solo querrá que me quede un par de días para poner todo en su sitio, es normal que esté desorientado, pero de ahí a meterme en su casa los nueve meses… No, no creo que me diga de quedarme todo el tiempo, acabaremos volviéndonos locos él uno al otro.

-¡Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenas! –me planto en su casa.

Y entonces me dijo en que me abre la puerta el Uchiha en lo que parece un pijama, cuya parte de arriba es una camisa, que tiene abierta, dejando ver su torso. Oh, mierda, si viviendo con él tengo que estar viéndolo con poca ropa, quizás sí que ha sido una terrible idea.

-Ehm… -me quedo un poco embobado.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara de idiota?

-¡Nací con ella! –me ofendo.

-Te lo has dicho tú solo –sonríe y me deja pasar.

Mierda, me he desconcertado y me he llamado a mí mismo cara de idiota, bien empezamos esta convivencia…

-Que… -me quedo pensativo mientras le sigo -, ¿cuánto tiempo quieres que me quede?

Mientras digo esto último el moreno me conduce por la residencia Uchiha, por un largo pasillo, en el que no había estado nunca, y paso al lado de un cuarto en el que pone "Sasuke", en otro, que parece ser el de los padres de este último, está Umiko dentro, leyendo algo, y al fondo del pasillo se detiene, abriendo una estancia grande, llena de estanterías y con una cama enorme.

-Guaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaau

-Era la… habitación de invitados.

-Es muy graaaaaaaaaaaaande –digo con la boca abierta.

-Acomódate –y desaparece sigilosamente.

Inspecciono la habitación, cotilleando un poco, mirando los libros, los documentos que voy encontrando, y abro el armario, y me fijo que en una esquina de él, hay una pequeña caja que es del mismo color que la madera, por lo que pasaría desapercibido.

-Qué misterioso –me froto las manos.

La cojo con cuidado, acariciando la madera, que parece cara, ya que está muy suave. La abro, encontrando una tela suave la que, al retirarla, deja ver una máscara de ANBU.

Me parece que Sasuke me ha mentido, y que este cuarto era de su hermano, lo cual tiene que haber sido un sacrificio para él, dejarme entrar en un lugar tan preciado para él, con tantos recuerdos tan contradictorios… Será mejor fingir que no me he dado cuenta, como normalmente hago, pese a pecar de estúpido.

Me encojo de hombros y cojo una gran maleta, con la que me voy a la cocina, buscando la alacena, donde empiezo a meter muuuuuchos tazones de ramen instantáneo.

-Ni en broma.

-¡Oh, vamos! No puedo vivir sin ramen.

-Mi casa mis reglas.

-Y soy el patrocinador –me cruzo de brazos con una mueca graciosa de indignación -, así que yo pongo las condiciones.

-Te escucho –suspira molesto.

-Podré comer ramen a todas horas.

-¿Ya está?

-¡Sí!

-Pues entonces trato hecho –me tiende la mano.

-¡Ah! Y quiero dormir hasta tarde –se me iluminan los ojos.

-Hum…

-Y me niego a ser tan escrupuloso y enfermizamente ordenado como tú –me miro de reojo.

-Estás empezando a tocarme…

-¿La paciencia? –acabo por él sonriendo con picardía -. ¡Ah, y también…!

-¡Ya! –vuelve a tenderme la mano.

-Oh, vamos –se la estrecho -, solo estaba viendo cuánto ibas a aguantar –me río -. Eres más permisivo que antes.

Oigo que se cruce los nudillos, y siento una presencia amenazante y malvada alzarse detrás de mí, mientras huyo. Quizás también le haya dado permiso a sus nudillos para desfigurarme la cara, o a sus piernas para patearme un rato como si fuese una lata de refresco olvidada. Mejor no tentar al diablo.

Me meto en el que espero que sea mi cuarto provisional, y sigo cotillenado(1) un rato, leyendo alguno de los libros que allí hay, deshaciendo la maleta, y también me tumbo un rato sobre la cama, sintiendo que hacía unos años estaba uno de los Uchihas más poderosos justo donde yo.

Poco a poco me entra sueño, y me empiezo a quedar dormido hasta que alguien corriendo por el pasillo me despierta, después oigo que se cierra de un portazo la puerta del baño e imagino que es la futura mamá. Suspiro y salgo de la habitación a ver si puedo ayudar.

-¡Áaaaaaaaaaaanimo, mujer!

Veo como el moreno se calza de reojo y se va de la casa. Echo a correr detrás de él, gritando su nombre.

-¿Dónde vas, bastardo?

No me contesta, y aunque normalmente iría a darle de ostias hasta en el cielo de la boca, no me atrevo a alejarme más y dejar a la pobre mujer. Maldigo todo lo maldecidle y vuelvo a entrar, yendo a la cocina por un vaso de agua, que acepta con gusto la muchacha antes de volver a su habitación.

¿Dónde se habrá metido el hijo de su madre?

Doy una vuelta por su casa libremente y, por primera vez, entro en su cuarto y lo que más me llama la atención es que sigue teniendo esa foto de cuando éramos jóvenes, antes de que todo lo malo pasase, del grupo siete. Sonrío todo lo que me permite la cara y sigo fisgoneando, encontrando su antigua ropa, un motón de fotos en un sobre, pergaminos de técnicas varias , y sobre la cama numerosos libros que hacen que no pueda evitar echarme a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes? –aparece la chica.

-Tiene muchos libros para aprender a ser padre.

-Está loco –sentencia y vuelve a desaparecer.

"¿Acaba de enterarse que va a ser padre? Padre en diez días", "Los secretos de ese fenómeno tan aterrador que es la maternidad", "¡Oh, Dios mío! Voy a ser padre!", "¿Por qué esta cosa no deja de llorar? ¿Debería devolverlo?", "Mi novia no ha engordado tanto", y su volumen dos "Mi novia no ha engordado tantísimo por casualidad".(2)

Bueno, al menos parece que se lo está intentando tomar en serio.

Escucho un portazo y unos pasos por la entrada, y voy al encuentro del fugitivo que ha aparecido con un montón de bolsas que deja ante la mujer, con cara de aburrimiento, recibiendo una mirada de confusión por parte de la otra.

-Son buenas para las náuseas.

-Ah.

-¡Ooooooooooooooooooooooooh! –revoloteo al lado de Sasuke mientras éste va a otra habitación -. Sí que tienes buen corazón.

-No quiero que el niño salga tonto porque su madre se maree.

-Retiro lo dicho.

Pongo una mueca de aburrimiento y veo que el misterioso chico ha comprado también unos CDs, me acerco a intentar ver cuáles son, pero no me deja, ya que coloca uno de ellos en un reproductor y empieza a sonar música clásica, provocando que ponga cara de idiota.

-¿Qué es esto? –no quito mi mueca de "no-entiendo".

-Música.

-Ya, pero… ¿Quién es?

-Es Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart.

-Eres pedante hasta en respuestas simples –suspiro -. ¿Y esto por qué?

El muchacho no contesta a la primera, yendo a su cuarto, siendo seguido por mí, que tengo ya mucha curiosidad, y de la pila de libros saca uno cuyo título dice "Música Prenatal para Shinobis".

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aah! –cojo aire -. No entiendo.

-Escuchar música cuando aún está dentro estimula su inteligencia.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Cosa que no debieron hacer contigo…

-¡Eh!

Vale, me ha parecido una bonita iniciativa por su parte, realmente se está interesando por su hijo, o realmente porque éste salga lo más inteligente y hábil posible, aunque no le preste tanta atención al afecto. No obstante, cuando los días pasan y a todas horas está puesta la dichosa música, aunque cambie de disco de vez en cuando, en ese momento deja de parecerme tan buena idea.

-¿Por qué sigue puesta esa puñetera músicaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa? –me quejo ni puedo escucharme pensar.

-No es que no puedas, es que no lo haces.

-No me toques la moral… -le advierto con un tic en la ceja.

-El libro dice que…

-Creo que deberías dejar de leer libros, o al menos los prenatales –me rasco la barbilla -. Para una vez que me haces caso…

-Encima te quejarás –levanta una ceja -. Que alguien como yo te escuche…

-No quiero interrumpir, pero, hoy tenemos una ecografía

-¡Qué emoción! –doy un salto de alegría.

Aunque en el fondo quiero coger a esa mujer con suerte y llevármela a algún lugar, donde abandonarla, aunque tenga comida, asistencia y formas de parir, para que no vuelva nunca. Maldita sea, la convivencia va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-Bueno –rechino un poco los dientes -, ya me contaréis.

Me dispongo a darme la vuelta e irme de allí para darles intimidad, y quitarme de en medio antes de que me entren ganas de pegarle a la inocente mujer, sin embargo un brazo me lo impide, haciendo que suba la vista y mire al hombre que me está sujetando.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Vienes con nosotros –me mira algo confundido.

Caminamos por el hospital, yo delante de los futuros padres, más atacado que ninguno de los otros dos, que parece que en realidad van a un funeral más que a un hecho tan importante ¿Es que no puede despertar de ese empanamiento(3) crónico que tiene? Me entran ganas de pegarle. Seguro que es una maldita enfermedad.

Entramos en el hospital y parece que nos topamos con el único médico de la tierra que no sabe quiénes somos, y la que hemos liado para darle descendencia al maldito apellido.

-¿Quién es el padre? –voy a intervenir pero entonces cambia el gesto -. ¡Qué pillina! –le lanza una mirada pícara a Umiko.

-¿Eh? –casi decimos todos a la vez.

-Te has acostado con los dos y no sabes quién es el padre –asiente -. Estos jóvenes de hoy en día… En fin, todos tranquilos, cuando nazca el niño será evidente –nos mira de arriba abajo -. Uno moreno, otro rubio, una pálido y otro bronceado. Eso por no hablar del color de ojos…

-¡Mire! –le corto ya algo cabreado -. El padre es el bastardo este –la mujer asiente.

-¿Y qué haces tú aquí? –levanta una ceja -. ¿Tocar el violín?

-No sé tocar el violín…

¡Espera! Me ha dicho que sobro, no tenía nada que ver con mi capacidad para tocar instrumentos ¡Será…!

-Es mi mejor amigo –ensombrece su gesto -. Viene conmigo.

-Vale, vale –dice nervioso -. Tampoco hay que ponerse así…

¡Coño! Me ha defendido, quién lo hubiera dicho…

Colocan a la mujer en una camilla, y hacen que se levante la camiseta, preparando las cosas para mirar la ecografía, yo me quedo detrás de Sasuke, mirando por encima de su hombro como un loro, con la boca abierta y tratando de no perder detalle de nada. En seguida empezamos a ver una pantalla en la que salen cosas muy raras.

-¿Se ha estropeado? ¡Qué mala suerte! –me quejo.

-Idiota, eso es el niño.

-¿Eh?

-Ahí está… -señala un punto negro en la pantalla -. Todavía es muy pequeño… ¿De cuánto estás?

-Unos dos meses.

-Bueno, pues, colócate la camiseta y sígueme, que te voy a decir que debes tomar, ya que en el embarazo es importante el ácido fólico…

Me dispongo a seguir a las dos personas, pero cuando ya estoy saliendo por la puerta, me doy cuenta de que no me siguen, por lo que me giro, para ver qué se le ha roto ahora al bastardo este… Y me encuentro rozando la pantalla, que se ha quedado con la imagen de su hijo, aunque yo no veo nada.

Creo que es la primera vez que veo en él un sentimiento tan humano como la ilusión.

Cargo mi cuerpo en el marco de la puerta, sin decir nada, observando. Está naciendo algo en él, un sentimiento que desconocía, y quizás ha conseguido, por primera vez, ver su apellido sin tener que mirar hacia atrás, mirando el futuro, uno que simboliza ese bebé, uno que tendrá la misma carga que él: Ser el heredero Uchiha.

Avanzo hacia él y le doy unas palmaditas en la espalda sonriendo, veo como se gira, con su habitual expresión de frialdad, sin embargo, en el fondo de sus ojos veo pánico, por primera vez en mi vida. Creo que se ha dado cuenta de todo lo que significa, y está asustado, porque no quiere que su pequeño, no nacido, pase por lo mismo que él.

-Eh, bastardo…

No solo quería que le ayudase, quería que le protegiese, de lo que hiciese falta, incluso de él mismo.

-Vete a la mierda –se queja de mi insulto.

-Voy a estar todo el día pegado a ese niño, ¿sabes? No voy a dejar que salga a ti en personalidad.

Y con ellos le quiero decir que estaré con él todo el camino, que lo criaré como si fuese mío, que daré mi vida por él si es necesario, y que nada le pasará, porque ambos estaremos para protegerlo.

Y agradezco que por una vez sea capaz de entenderme sin tener que montar un escándalo.

-Idiota –sonríe.

-o-

1)Cotillear: curiosear

2)Dios, cuánto me he reído inventándome títulos de libros para padres XDDDD

3)Empanamiento, de estar empanado: Estar en la parra, o estar distraído, no darte cuenta de nada.

¡Chan chan! Noticias frescas. **El nuevo fic** va a ir de la teoría de **"¿y si Sasuke y Naruto nunca se hubieran conocido?"** ¡Más noticias pronto!

**Hatake. E**, Me gusta ser mala con Sasu, pero tanto como que haya un tercer intento no ¡pobrecillo! La verdad, como el Uchiha se ha criado sin padres, nadie le habrá contado lo la abejita en la flor, o lo de la cigüeña, por lo que no debe tener mucha idea XDDD Me alegro de que te caiga bien Umiko, quizás haga alguna cosa buena =D

**Penny Uchiha, **Sinceramente espero que en la serie de verdad Sasu vuelva ;_; y se lien xDDDD Kishimoto siempre dijo que eran su pareja favorita. ¡Y por eso! He decidido no poner mucho drama, ya tenemos suficiente con la historia de verdad, además, Naruto no sería él si estuviera cortándose las venas por las esquinas XD ¡Wah! Me ha costado ver cómo hacía que se notase que Sasu se abría solo a Naru y poco a poco, pero se ve que lo he conseguido n,n ¡qué ilusión!

**Milk goku**, ains, es que me encanta poner a Sasu un poco ignorante en algo, que se sienta fuera de lugar. Al fin y al cabo, en estos temas es como un bebé recién nacido.

**Zanzamaru**, Imaginarme a Sasu haciendo uan reclamación, con sus papeleos y que le han dar mil vueltas, y que haya papeles mal rellenados y demás, y al final monte en cólera y venga Naru a sacarle de allí porque sino empieza a una masacre (la historia que se me vino a la cabeza, vamosXD) Me mató de risa XDDDD Por cierto, qué inquietante los envases de ramen de res que no tienen res, quizás sea carne fantasma ¡la amenaza de la carne fantasma! XD (sí, acabo de ver el MP ahora, yo a mi ritmo XD)

**Airlia13**, Sasu es tan idiota que aunque vinieran él mismo del futuro y se dijese a sí mismo que está enamorado del rubio, no se daría cuenta. A veces me entran ganas de pegarle, menos mal que no lo hago porque acabaría pegando al ordenador XD Bueno, Sasu preguntó, pero como le cambiaron de tema y es corto pues no se enteró. Creo que debería darle alguien un puñetazo ¡En fin! Ya habrá más pistas, no te preocupes :3

**Ryuuji Kiyama**, Soy mala, lo sé, pero no podía liar a Naruto y Sasu antes de que el niño viniera el camino. Si no sería todo muy complicado, además, el Uchiha ni se ha dado cuenta de que está enamoradito perdido de Naru, así que… Si será niño o niña ya se sabrá… También podría hacer que fuesen gemelos, pero eso es demasiado cliché XD. Yo tampoco quiero ir a clases T_T ¡Y también quiero una camiseta así! Y la aparición del malvado tocino ha dejado la cosa muy intrigante o,o PD: Adoro los reviews laaaargos n,n

Gracias a los nuevos favoritos y seguidores,** bLaCkSvEr,** **Hagane Yuuki**, **Karu-suna**, **milk goku**, **Uzumaki Minami**,**Yuzuki Uchiha Namikaze**.

¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Faltas de ortografía? ¿Peticiones? (cada vez que escribo esto lo hago en un orden distinto XD) ¿Una asociación de porteros, que se hacen llaman Pelotalica porque Metalica son de metal y ellos de pelotas, que deciden irse a por mariachis ya que los jugadores siempre se van por la banda?

**¿Próximo capítulo?** El 14 hay huelga general en España, así que tendré tiempo. **El 15 de noviembre**


	6. Armario

-¡Apaga la maldita músicaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Voy a volverme loco –me tiro de los pelos.

Y aquí estamos, un día más en la vida de Uzumaki Naruto, que parece un reality show desde que mi mejor amigo se quedó embarazado, bueno, en realidad él no, la chica, pero ya saben a lo que me refería. Y también supongo que todos los espectadores, porque esto no me puede pasar a mí, y seguro que tiene que ser una cámara oscura… Pues supongo que todos se preguntarán cómo sigo vivo después de semanas oyendo música a todas horas, pues ahí viene la respuesta:

No estoy vivo, hace días que me arrastro por el suelo como alma en pena, o como un gusano moribundo rogando por un poco de pasión paraqué alguien me mate o a mí, o al maldito reproductor de música.

-Saaaaaaaaaaaasuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ukeeeeeeeeeeeee –lloriqueo reptando por el parqué.

Otro hecho relatable(esa palabra no existe diría el bastardo de Sasuke), mis queridos espectadores, es que el Uchiha ha cambiado, pero no uno de esos cambios radicales que se ven en las televisiones, porque eso es ciencia ficción, y más hablando de él, ya que modificar su comportamiento sería una señal del apocalipsis, sino un cambio apenas visible.

-Ya sabes lo que dijo el médico dijo… -aparece a mi lado, con una sonrisa imperceptible.

Como eso, parece que esté un poco menos amargado, y he dicho un poco menos, que no deja de tener ese semblante de gilipollas de clase alta. No sé, es como si se sintiera más cómodo conmigo, o en realidad consigo mismo, pero yo prefiero pensar que es conmigo porque soy una maldita colegiala enamorada…

-El médico dijo "tenéis mala cara, deberíais dormir" –imito su tono de voz.

-Por eso. La música es buena para dormir.

-¡No! ¡tenerla todo el día puesta es irritante! ¡Me saca de quicio! ¡No puedo dormir! ¡Voy a empezar a ir a las ferias y a trabajar en las casas del terror de las ojeras que tengo! ¡Moriré si sigo…!

-Idiota.

-¡Eh! ¿El insulto por qué?

-Idiota exagerado.

-Bueno, eso tiene más sentido –me arrastro y le cojo de un pie mientras pataleo - ¡Por favooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooor!

-¡Qué no!

-El niño va a salir bailarín de ballet –sigo pataleando.

-Así será más ágil. Otro campo que conquista un Uchiha –dice con orgullo.

Dios mío. No hay quien lo entienda.

Y sin entenderle sigue pasando la semana, y sería un iluso si pensase que iba a quitar la maldita música, ya que no lo hace. Día tras día, hora tras hora, haciendo que me vuelva loco, echando a correr a veces por la casa sin rumbo, pensando que si me muevo más rápido que el sonido quizás no lo escuche, pero mi teoría resulta ser falsa.

Pero ahí no acaba la cosa, sino que a la futura madre, como es normal, empiezan a darle antojos de embarazada, provocando que el Uchiha tenga que salir a menudo, a cualquier hora, a comprar las cosas más raras jamás imaginadas.

En realidad comenzó con cosas más simples.

-¡Fresas con nata!

Y ahí Sasuke, como un buen futuro padre, aunque acordándose de todos los antecesores de la mujer, sale a comprarlo. Y lo peor no es eso, sino que a veces cuando el pobre muchacho llega, a ella ya no le apetece lo que le ha pedido, y entonces es cuando yo entro en acción, evitando que mate a la pobre futura mamá. Desde luego no tiene paciencia ninguna.

-¡Panceta rodeada de algodón dulce!

Con el tiempo las peticiones se vuelven más inusuales, haciéndome pensar si es que la mujer ha perdido el juicio,si quiere tener lejos a Sasuke, o lo que está creciendo en su interior es un alienígena, alguna clase de quimera, o una mezcla de Frankenstein al que le gustan los dulces mezcladas con lo menos inimaginable.

-Garbanzos en salsa de calamar dulce alimentado con mostachones (1).

Añadiendo esos pedidos a la música, la Residencia Uchiha, tan destacada y respetada en su época, se ha vuelto una casa de locos, en la que el pobre se pasa el día entrando y saliendo, y no deja de leer libros para que el niño no salga mal. Y yo no puedo ser menos, no leyendo libros, ya que si no el único con la cabeza la perdería, sino que estoy ya para psiquiátrico también.

Oh, espera, me he contradicho a mí mismo.

-¡A la mierda!

Por fin se me ocurre una idea brillante, y busco el lugar más apartado de la casa, que parece ser una antigua despensa en la que no hay mucha comida, ya que en la magnífica y pija casa Uchiha hay cuatro o cinco, para estar bien provistos. Como se nota dónde hay dinero, en mi casa casi siempre está la nevera vacía.

Miro a ambos lados, abro la puerta y me meto corriendo dentro, topándome con algo, y cayendo al suelo de una forma vergonzosa.

-¿Qué haces?

-¡Qué golpe más tonto!

Tanteo el suelo oscuro intentando ver dónde colocarme, y entonces oigo un "click" y veo que Sasuke ha encendido la luz de aquel cuarto diminuto, aunque entramos los dos.

-La pregunta es qué haces tú aquí –ladeo la cabeza.

-Hoy… Estaba un poco cansado de la música.

-¡Ajá! –digo victorioso - ¡Admites que no es sano tenerla todo el día encendida!

-Hum. Yo no he dicho eso, idiota.

-Pero estás metido en un armario –sonrío.

-Y tú –se cruza de brazos.

-No, yo salí de él hace bastante tiempo(2).

Veo que el moreno va a decir algo, pero entonces se da cuenta del doble sentido y decide callarse ya que se ha dado cuenta de que, en el sentido que es al que yo me refiero, tendrá que salir más tarde, y no es algo muy decoroso.

-Idiota.

-Te has quedado sin argumentos –río pataleando.

-¡Escandaloso!

Suspira, un suspiro de cansancio, y le miro de reojo, sentándome a su lado en el estrecho habitáculo. Parece que tiene ojeras, o se las verían si su piel no fuese tan blanca e inmaculada. Aún así, no discute tanto conmigo últimamente, y eso sí es un símbolo de cansancio, y eso que la chica no ha llegado ni a la mitad del embarazo.

Pasan unos minutos, y como yo sigo dándole vueltas al asunto no hago ruido, hecho raro en mí, y cuando me doy cuenta el moreno está a mi lado dormido. Lo dije, se está volviendo loco entre unas cosas y otras.

-Qué lindo.

Cuando duerme realmente parece otra persona, menos arrogante y más tranquila. Quizás en el fondo lo sea, aunque no lo creo, los tercos como él nacen y ni se atreven a darles la torta al nacer, y mueren con la misma altanería con la que nacieron.

Veo que se le empieza a caer la cara hacia adelante, con lo que acabará despertándose. Probablemente me pegue cuando despierte, pero ya estoy acostumbrado, así que le doy con suavidad en el cuello haciendo que se eche sobre mi hombro. Me quedo conteniendo la respiración, rezando porque no se dé cuenta, y parece que mis ruegos a que quiten la música han sido inútiles, pero este si me lo conceden, y al poco él se acomoda en mi hombro.

Sí, Naruto, por estas cosas te gusta Sasuke. A veces me doy pena a mí mismo, ya que son estos pequeños momentos los que hacen que mi corazón se acelere. Suspiro.

Los minutos pasan, y lejos de estar entretenido, empiezo a aburrirme, pero no quiero moverme, ya que en esta postura disfruto de la cercanía del bastardo y de ese olor suyo tan característico, ese que le para el corazón a cualquiera, y me incluyo.

Me fijo en que frunce el ceño, y parece que está teniendo una pesadilla, pero cuando me propongo despertarle tirándole del pelo o de las orejas, para molestarlo, escuchamos un ruido, como de una puerta cerrándose, y el moreno se despierta de repente y empieza a golpearlo todo, como si algo lo estuviera atacando.

-¡Teme! –le chillo tapándome para que no me dé.

-¡Vete al infierno!

-¿Qué haces? ¡Estate quiero! ¿Has perdido la cabeza?

Al momento parece que se sitúa y se tranquiliza, dejando de lanzar puñetazos al aire, y vuelve a su pose de gélida apariencia, como si no hubiera pasado. Suspira y me parece abatido, y no me atrevo a preguntar qué estaba soñando, ya que seguro que no querrá hablar de ello.

-Se ha ido.

-¿Quién? –le miro poniendo cara de idiota.

-Umiko.

-¿A dónde? –me levanto corriendo, olisqueando el aire como si fuese un sabueso.

-Supongo que a huir de la música –pone una mueca molesta -. Es lo mejor para el bebé.

-Pero cualquiera acaba en un manicomio así… -le miro de reojo.

Le pasa algo. Quiere decir algo pero no sabe cómo.

-Además, dicen que el embarazo vuelve a las mujeres irritables –suelto para tranquilizarle, aunque no sé si es verdad.

-Pensé que vendría.

-¿El qué? Bueno, se acaba de ir, ahora vendrá de vuelta Umiko.

-Me refería al…-se le atraganta la palabra.

Ladeo la cabeza e intento pensar en qué puede querer decirme, que es algo de lo que no le gusta hablar, con lo cual deben ser sentimientos…¡Ah!

-¿El amor? –él asiente.

-Pensé que vendría.

-¿De verdad pensabas que en cuanto ella se quedase embarazada tú te enamorarías locamente de ella? –levanto una ceja.

Me mira con confusión.

-¿No nace así el amor paternal?

-El amor a tu "Mujer" y el paternal son cosas diferentes.

Si no le conociera, no habría notado que está hecho un lío, y que quizás se siente un poco perdido. No todo está siendo tan fácil e ideal como pensaba, pero la vida es un cúmulo de imprevistos que nos llevan en una dirección extraña.

Joder, me he puesto filosófico.

- La vida es un cúmulo de imprevistos que nos llevan en una dirección extraña –repito sintiéndome inteligente.

-¿Qué tiene que ver?

-No sé, dentro de mi cabeza había sonado muy bien… -me encojo de hombros.

-¿Por qué? –le miro interrogante -. ¿Por qué no viene?

Tuerzo el gesto y lo único que se me ocurre es cogerle la cabeza y, de una forma brusca, volver a echarlo sobre mi hombro

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEA

-¿Qué haces? –gruña.

-No sé, intento reconfortarte.

-No lo necesito.

Eso dice, pero no se ha movido de la postura, por lo que quizás sí que esté un poco escaso de cariño, pero o no lo sabe o no lo quiere admitir. O ambos, conociéndolo, ya que es tan terco que aceptar algo así seguro que es sinónimo de hacerse un harakiri o algo de eso.

-Quizás deberías hablar más de cosas de jodida adorabilidad temística.

-¿Qué?

-No sé, la gente que siempre va hablando de lo mucho que se quieren, o de lo detallista que es su novio, blablablá…, siempre parecen más felices –ladea la cabeza -. Aunque son pedantes.

-Por eso.

-Además, no es nada tú.

No, definitivamente al Uchiha no le pega ser alguien que beba los vientos por nadie, y mucho menor ir diciéndolo por ahí. Si algún día, alguien, no tengo por qué se yo aunque sería genial, consigue entrar en el corazón del bastardo, seguramente ni se notará que está enamorado. Es tan orgulloso que es tonto.

-Quizás no estés preparado.

-¿Hum? –se revuelve en mi hombro -. Eres jodidamente huesudo.

-Vete a la mierda –farfullo -, encima de que intento animarme –pongo cara de niño enfadado.

-Hum…

-Hay veces que las personas no aman porque no están preparadas.

-¿Insinúas que yo, -levanta la cabeza –Uchiha Sasuke…?

Cuando estaba acabando el movimiento para apartarse de mi hombro y mirarme con su típica mueca de superioridad, coincide con que yo me he agachado un poco para escucharlo, y nuestros labios se rozan en una caricia que a mí se me hace un siglo, y que le corta la respiración al moreno durante un segundo, desconcertándolo.

-Que yo –vuelve en sí -, no estoy preparado para hacer algo.

Pensé que a lo mejor sonaban las campanas y acabaríamos besándonos, pero no, no voy a tener la misma suerte dos veces. Me recompongo rápidamente ¡que no se me note, maldita sea!

-Joder –bufo -, no te lo tienes que tomar como algo personal. A ver, hasta hace poco ni siquiera te habías acostado con alguien.

-¿Y qué? Espero un hijo –dice con orgullo.

-Pero aún así, nunca has sentido amor, ¿o ahora resulta que tienes un amorcito secreto? –el hombre ladea la cabeza y parece que la palabra "amorcito" le da une scalofrío -. Si nunca has amado a alguien, quizás aún no estés preparado para hacerlo.

-Sigo sin entender.

-Cuando sientas algo ¡lo que sea! –empiezo a desesperarme -, quizás puedas.

El hombre frunce el ceño y tuerce el gesto. No se ha enterado de nada, aunque por un segundo veo que se pone tenso, como si hubiera pensado algo que es posible que sí le haga sentir algo, pero creo que solo es una impresión mía, ya que eso sería una señal de la venida del apocalipsis, y hoy hace demasiado buen día como para que esté llegando el día del juicio final.

Tras varios minutos en silencio, empiezo a aburrirme, y me levanto bostezando, abriendo la puerta del armario, saliendo de él, mirándole desde fuera. Parece pensativo, pero acaba subiendo la vista para mirarme. Un torbellino pasa por sus ojos.

-¿Vas a quedarte admirándome todo el día, Sasukín? –sonrío y entonces él parece despertarse.

-Aquí no hay ningún Sasukin.

Veo que se queda en el término medio, ni dentro ni fuera, y yo me echo a reír, entendiendo que se ha tomado en serio lo de salir del armario. A veces es curioso cómo funciona la mente del Uchiha, unas veces no entiende nada, y otras toma las cosas en un sentido demasiado literal.

-¡Oh, vamos! –le echo el brazo sobre el hombro.

-Yo no soy como tú –suelta de forma agria.

-¡Bah! –le quito importancia tirando de él hacia afuera -. Eres demasiado soso como para que tengas alguna clase de sexualidad.

Y así siguen pasando las semanas, y el bastardo de culo helado, sigue actuando de esa forma extraña y fría, y yo, como buen ninja que soy, acabo acostumbrándome a la endemoniada música, y acabo bailando como si la música fuera de discoteca, aunque suena el Canon de Pachelbel, pero bueno, lo que no te mata…

-¿Qué haces, usuratonkachi? –me observa mientras muevo el esqueleto sobre la mesa.

-Lo que no te mata, ¡te hace bailar! –empiezo a moverme como si fuera un pollo.

-Creo que estás perdiendo el juicio…

Sigo haciendo el tonto, aunque de un salto me bajo de la mesa, y sigo danzando por el resto del salón, bajo la vista de ambos, aunque la mujer en seguida se encoje de hombros y vuelve a irse a su habitación a seguir leyendo una revista.

-Dobe.

-¿Hum?

-Tengo que llevar a Umiko a una revisión –se queda callado -. Vente.

Comienzo a moverme como si estuviera bailando un tango, pero me paro un momento a observarle ¿me está pidiendo que le acompañe? Su tono suena un poco menos amenazador que de costumbre, ya que suele dar órdenes, y no a como una petición, y mucho menos vacilando, ya que ese silencio… Parece como si no supiera cómo decirlo.

-¡Maaaaaaaaaaarchando! –me dirijo como si estuviera haciendo una conga en el aire a mi cuarto.

Me voy cambiando de ropa, sin embargo oigo un ruido, y me doy la vuelta, encontrándome con un impaciente Sasuke que se da la vuelta en cuanto me ve en calzoncillos. Vale, es muy escrupuloso, pero normalmente no se gira cuando me ve en ropa interior, simplemente bufa y suelta algo como "qué asco", o "tápate" o "¿en serio ligas?".

-Si es que tengo un cuerpazo… Ruborizo a cualquiera –me burlo de él.

-Vete al infierno. Acaba ya –y se gira durante un instante a lanzarme una pretendida mirada enfadada

¿He visto un sentimiento en sus ojos?

-o-

(1) Mostachones. Son como unos pastelitos con una capa de azúcar. Si alguien quiere hacerme feliz que compre unos pocos

(2)Salir del armario: Decir que eres gay/bisexual, etc.

¡Buenas! Siento haber tardado en subir, pero estoy en la cama enfermita T_T, pero yal y como prometí, por mucho que subí un one-shot(creo) el domingo he sido puntual ¡Ah! ¿Todavía no lo habéis leído? Se llama "**Algo más que amigos que se odian**", echadle un ojo. Además, la segunda y última parte la voy a subir el **19 de noviembre**

¡El **nuevo fic** tiene nombre! ¡Sí!, ese que va a ir de **¿qué hubiera pasado si Naruto y Sasuke no se hubieran conocido?** Ya tiene nombre, se va a llamar **Y entonces llegó el idiota**, o algo así, pero no sé cuándo verá la luz, aún estoy trabajando en ello.

¡Muchas gracias a los nuevos seguidores y favoritos! **Aadi Lee**, **KataristikA**, **katharyass**, **Penny Uchiha**, **xxxprincessakuraxxx** y **Zoe Mikaella**, os ai loviu a lot, ¡pero ai loviu más a los que dejan review!

**Penny Uchiha**, Sasuke se nos está convirtiendo en un amor, un amor arrogante, pero adorable al fin y al cabo. Parece que a Sasu le empieza a afectar el cuerpo de Naru, ¡acabaría pasando todos lo sabemos! Sasuke, cuando saca esa parte humana a mí me dan ganas de abrazar al ordenador XDDD Bueno, la criatura ya se verá cómo crece, aunque con esos dos cerca… Me da hasta a mí miedo pensar cómo será xD

**Zanzamaru**, ¡Pégale a la de la ventanilla 12! ¡Se lo merece seguro! (¿) Gracias por los errores, los corregiré en cuanto pueda, es que vivo en mi mundo feliz de piruletas donde los nudillos se cruzan y se cotillena a la gente. Sí, sí, son cosas muy felices para hacer XDDD Creo que voy a dejar mi carrera y me voy a hacer "Escritora de nombres de libros sin sentido". Me ha costado ubicar la "jodida adorabilidad temística" ¡peor lo logré! ¡já!

**Airlia13**, en el fondo nuestro Sasukin no sería nada sin Naruto, por eso le necesita cerca, porque, como dijiste, es emocionalmente tonto. Yo también acabo con algún que otro moretón de patalear, pero viendo la serie original. Me entran ganas de meterme en el manga y chillarse a Sasu que se deje de tonterías y le declare su amor eterno. Sería una buena forma de acabar con todo el embrollo que hay liado en el manga (ya me tienen mareada , )

**Hanako Natsuno**, ¡gracias por decir que soy talentosa! (ains, me voy a poner colorá). Te doy permiso a dominar el mundo siempre y cuando obligues a Kishimoto a que líe a estos dos en el manga original, ¡eso sería muy muy guay! Todo junto se escribe separado porque como es más de una persona son dos palabras, y los separados son uno solo así que se escriben en una sola (yo y mis paranoias XDDDD)

**Milk goku**, Sasu es inocente a su forma, en los aspectos emocionales es como un niño recién nacido =D Más adorable él.

**Zoe Mikaella**, ¡wah! Me alegro de que consiga hacer reír, realmente es que empiezo a escribir y no pienso demasiado si tiene mucho sentido… Quizás por eso pegue tanto esta historia con la personalidad de Naru-chan XD

**Anidimuka**, ¡ya me estaba extrañando de no verte por aquí! Ya llegó el siguiente capítulo =D ¡Pobre Umiko! No la mates XDDD ¡Ah! Abraza-farolas es como llamar a alguien triste porque no le quieren y va abrazando farolas (o eso me han dicho, porque yo tampoco sé qué significa XD)

**Hatake .E,**¡Jum! ¿Naruto llorando por Sasuke? No me pega nada, así que ahí lo tenemos, sufriendo un poquito pero tampoco mucho. Bueno, qué pasará con Umiko ya se verá más adelante, de momento aún es el recipiente del niño o niña (qué feo ha quedado eso y qué Uchiha XD). ¡Sigo adorando los reviews largos! Así me entretengo en el autobús ¡Wah! Sasuke con un crío ¡qué cosa más altaneramente adorable! No puedo esperar a escribirlo (moriré de adorabilidad) ¡Síííííííííi! ¡Vente! ¡Va a ser to guachi chachi piruli! ¡habrá piruletas! (bueno, en realidad no, pero sí será guay XDDD).

**KataristikA**, ¡Wah! Yo casi me caigo de la risa escribiendo los nombres de los libros, en serio xD Bueno, aunque Sasu vaya a ser un pésimo padre así necesita a nuestro Narutin =D Juas.

¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Peticiones? ¿Faltas de ortografías? ¿Caracoles avariciosos que meten en sus cajones sus oros para que no se los roben y entonces, de repente, se convierten en meteoritos y destruyen la tierra?

¿Próximo capítulo? **22 de noviembre**


	7. Blabla blá

Me abuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurro. Creo que debo encontrar una nueva motivación a mi vida, o quizás decirle a Sasuke que necesita clases de amor y plantarle así otro beso… Aaaay, cómo echo de menos sus labios, y eso que apenas los caté…

-Blabla,bla, bla bla ¡bla! Bebé –sigue hablando el médico.

Sasuke está más guapo últimamente, y sí, es posible, así que creo que acabará estallando o convirtiéndose en dos personas… Esto último sería guay, así uno podría ser el maldito bastardo que es y el otro podría meterse conmigo en la cama.

Huuuuum…

Pero lo cierto es que tiene una expresión de un iceberg gigantesco al que le ha afectado, levemente, el calentamiento global. Parece como si hubiera algo realmente dentro de su gélida apariencia, y como si ese algo se estuviese dejando mostrar… Como si algo despertara… Lo he visto otras veces, pero ahora empieza a ser más evidente, al menos para mí.

-¡Blablabla bla blablá!

-¡Oh Dios mío!

Vuelvo a conectar mi mente y miro de nuevo al moreno, que tiene el ceño fruncido. Está preocupado ¡el Uchiha preocupado! Eso nunca se había visto, parece que realmente tiene sentimientos, aunque parece que no despiertan por la futura madre de sus hijos…

¿Y si…?

-¿Eh? –intervengo.

-¿Has escuchado algo?

-Lo dudo –completa por mí mi amigo -. El embarazo va a tener complicaciones.

-¿Qué? ¿por qué? ¿qué ha pasado? ¿está enferma? O… -me sorprendo y se me pongo a dar saltitos -. ¿Embarazo múltiple?

-No.

-Ni de coña.

Ambos morenos hablan a la vez, aunque creo que es la chica la que dice el "ni de coña", ya que supongo que tener que parir a dos criaturas…Me recorre un escalofrío el cuerpo y decido volver a mi estado habitual de no pensar.

-Polihidramnios(0)

-¿Eh?

-No sé para qué te digo nada –bufa.

-¡Bastardo! –le golpeo -. ¿Es muy grave?

Vale, he estado celoso, he querido matar a la mujer, enterrarla viva, llevarla a un desierto, pulverizarla, enterrarla en harina, esto último no sé por qué, y mil cosas más, pero después de ver la ilusión que tiene Sasuke… Si le pasara algo al bebé sé que no se lo perdonaría, y quién sabe, a lo mejor monta en cólera y planea otra venganza.

-¡Tranquilidad, padres y amigo raro! –me mira.

-El raro es él –le señalo.

-Es algo relativamente común.

-¿La rareza?

Recibo una mirada de incredibilidad de todos los presentes.

-¿Pero qué es?

-Dobe

-¡Vete a la mierda!

-Es un exceso de líquido amniótico –hace una pausa -. El líquido amniótico es…

-¡Vale, vale! Hasta ahí llego –me rasco la cabeza -, ¿y?

-Es aquello que…

-¡¿Que qué solución hay?! –le interrumpo.

-No es demasiado grave, así que solamente hará falta que guarde reposo –sonríe -. Si todo va bien.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.

Finalmente, nos vamos todos de allí, procurando que la mujer no se mueva mucho, y caminando muy despacio, ya que su barriga empieza a notarse ya bastante. Al llegar a casa la acostamos en su cama y ambos mantenemos una conversación en otro punto de la casa, intentando no molestar a la mujer.

-¿No se suponía que estaba siempre tumbada? –digo pensativo preparando ramen.

-Al parecer, huía de casa alejándose de la música.

-Ahhhh… -sonrío con picardía -. Pero eso fue la vez que saliste del armario.

-Idiota.

-Culo de hielo.

-Al parecer lo ha estado haciendo más, y ahora tenemos que procurar que no haga nada.

-Qué rollo –echo los fideos en la olla -. Me voy a sentir como su criada.

-No eres su criada –gruñe.

-Hombre, gracias, si parece que…

-Eres MI criada.

-¡Serás…! –me pongo colorado de la rabia -. ¿También quieres que me ponga la cofia y el vestidito de sirvienta?

-Eso le dará mucho prestigio a esta casa.

¿Qué tengo a mano? ¡El ramen no es un buen arma! Abro el cajón que tengo al lado y me brillan los ojos, cojo el cuchillo de carnicero que hay y me doy la vuelta, con los ojos rojizos, recibiendo una mirada de indiferencia por parte del Uchiha.

-El cuchillo de las verduras es otro.

-Lo sé –vuelvo a poner cara de malvado.

-Me extraña.

-¡Maldita sea, Sasuke! ¡Estoy intentando intimidarte!

-¿Ah, sí? –sonríe con prepotencia -.¿Por qué?

-¡Vete un ratito a la mierda!

Me cruzo de brazos y me voy de la cocina, dejando la olla en la que se estaba haciendo la comida en el fuego.

-¡La cena no se va a hacer sola!

Este maldito teme… Hay días que quisiera matarlo, hacerle relleno de un rollito de primavera, dárselo a comer un camello, y cuando el camello muriese, quemar su cuerpo y tirar las cenizas a un volcán ¡Nunca entiende nada! Y jamás soy amenazador para él, es un fastidio, ¡no se inmuta! Seguro que cuando se acostó con ella se quedó con cara de "uy, qué buen día hace".

Su criada, ¡su criada! Me voy a su maldita, enorme y espeluznante casa, recordemos que ha habido una masacre aquí y seguro que hay fantasmas, y me usa de sirvienta, ¡soy su jodido mejor amigo! No alguien a quien pueda manipular y mover a su antojo.

Sin querer, debido a que estoy muy enfadado, no veo por donde voy y choco con alguien, que lleva muchos papeles, desperdigando todo por el suelo.

-¡Qué torpeza! –me quejo -. ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! –hago un par de reverencias -. En seguida te ayudo a…

Levanto la cabeza y me encuentro con una enorme sonrisa y unos ojos verdes que me miran con curiosidad.

Ay, Dios. Es muy guapo, casi podría decir que igual que Sasuke… ¡qué le den a ese engreído de culo helado! Es más guapo que él, al menos sabe sonreír.

-A recoger los papeles –termino de decir por fin

-No pasa nada.

-¡Oh, sí que pasa! –me golpeo a mí mismo -. No estaba mirando por dónde iba.

Acabamos de recoger los documentos, y se los entrego, volviendo a levantarnos los dos, quedándonos un segundo sin decir nada.

-De verdad que lo siento –me rasco la cabeza.

Sonríe, y veo que vuelve a rebuscar entre las hojas de papel.

-¡Espero que no hayas perdido nada por mi culpa!

Escribe algo y me tiende el trozo de papel, dedicándome una sonrisa más, y dándose la vuelta, despidiéndose con la mano. Bajo la vista, y veo que en él hay un nombre y un número de teléfono ¡He ligado! ¡Dicen que las desgracias nunca viene solas! Oh, espera, normalmente eso quiere decir que vienen más desgracias después…

¡Bah! ¡He ligado!

Se me olvida el enfado con el hijo de su madre… bueno, se me olvida más o menos, y tras dar una vuelta por Konoha, decido regresar a casa, a la de Sasuke, por supuesto, más contento que unas castañuelas suspirando porque hace un día muy bonito. A todos nos gusta que alguien se interesa por nosotros, ya que ese bastardo jamás se dará cuenta de nada.

Cruzo el umbral de la puerta con, supongo, una de mis sonrisas idiotas, y al llegar al salón se me borra al encontrarme con la vista del Uchiha, sin embargo, vuelve a aparecer cuando veo a mi sensei pervertido en la entrada hablando con él.

-¡Ey!

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? –le miro.

-Me aseguraba de que no os estabais matando o algo.

-Por desgracia –fulmino con la mirada a Sasuke y después me cruzo de brazos.

-Aaaaaay-suspira el hombre.

-¿Quieres algo? –le pregunta Sasuke y el mayor pasa al salón, sentándose en un sofá siendo seguido por mí y por él.

-Un café.

Me levanto yo

-Por ti, iré encantando –le sonrío a mi sensei y vuelvo a fulminar al otro hombre

Echo a andar hacia la cocina, no voy a preparar la bebida porque sea un esclavo, o sirvienta del Uchiha, sino porque éste último no sabe lo que es la cortesía, y capaz es de echar al mayor de una patada en el culo, por mucho que haya venido a ver cómo va todo. Es incomprensible.

Escucho un ruido detrás de mí y veo que Sasuke está a mi lado, y se pone a buscar algo en la cocina, lo que supongo que serán pastas o algo para el café, sin embargo, yo le ignoro, como si no estuviera, cogiendo las cosas necesarias para hacer el café, pasando incluso a su lado, golpeándole con el hombro ¡qué se fastidie! Debería ser más amable.

-Kakashi también quería unas pastas –se justifica

¡Un momento! ¿Sasuke justificando algo de lo que está haciendo? Algo anda mal, él NUNCA dice por qué está haciendo cualquier cosa, dentro de su cabeza siempre tiene sentido.

Cojo la taza con el recién hecho café, sin prestar realmente atención a lo que estoy haciendo, tratando de mirar la cara del moreno, que tiene levemente el ceño fruncido. No sé si he perdido la cabeza, pero parece como si se hubiese dado cuenta de que se ha pasado, y quisiera pedirme perdón, como si estuviese… ¿Arrepentido?

-¡Joder!

De no mirar lo que hacía se me ha escapado la taza, y ésta se ha estrellado contra el suelo, haciéndose añicos. Bufo, y me agacho a coger los pedazos.

-Espero que no estéis haciendo nada feo ahí… -ríe el sensei.

-¡Pervertido! –me levanto y le chillo -. Solo se me ha caído tu maldito café.

-Ya…ya

Vuelvo al suelo a recoger los cristales, encontrándome con que le Uchiha lo está haciendo ya, y aunque intento no mirarle porque sigo enfadado con él, ambos acabamos cogiendo el mismo trozo de la taza, tocándose nuestras manos. Su mano está caliente, cuando normalmente está helada, lo cual provoca que inevitablemente suba la vista a mirarle extrañado.

¿Parece nervioso?

Aparta la vida, y coge él el último trozo, tirándolo a la basura y volviendo al salón con las galletas para el sensei, no sin antes hacer una sentencia hacia mi persona.

-Torpe –y luego parece que se muerde la lengua -. Ten cuidado.

¿Me ha dicho eso en serio? Ni que realmente se preocupara…

-¿Y mi café?

-Ha muerto –contesta el Uchiha con sequedad.

-Ahora te hago otro…

Tras un segundo intento, por fin merendamos con el hombre del pelo plateado, con el que charlamos, aunque él no deja de hojear su libro. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando levanta la vista y nos echa una vista rápido a ambos.

-Y entonces me dijo "¿sabes cuál es el camino más corto al corazón de una mujer?" –le cuento una anécdota.

-Un Chidori –salta el Uchiha

El mayor se echa a reír.

-¡No! ¡Insensible! –le grito, aunque está a menos de un metro -. Eso no fue lo que me contó, ¡así serás un padre horrible!

-¿Has hecho un chiste? –interviene el Hatake sonriendo.

Me quedo pensando un momento, es cierto, Sasuke ha hecho una gracia, aunque sea una sangrienta, pero él ni siquiera se digna normalmente a intervenir en las conversaciones, quedándose con cara de aburrimiento y de "esto está atrofiando mis neuronas y mi enorme e increíble capacidad intelectual".

-Pues ha sido muy malo –le miro mal.

-Ni que los tuyos sean mejores –bufa.

Empiezo a decirle mi mejor arsenal de cosas chistosas, y no consigo que admita que el divertido y humorístico soy yo, como siempre me dice la gente, que soy muy gracioso, pero nada, él no admite nunca que son buenos, y al cabo de un rato el mayor se cansa de vernos pelear y se va.

-¡Dile algo, Kakashi! He contado los mejores.

Se encoje de hombros.

-¡Soy un incomprendido! –clamo al cielo.

-Ala, ala –me da unas palmaditas en el hombro el mayor -. No mataros mucho mientras compartáis casa. Los asesinatos son malos.

-¿No me digas? –salta sarcásticamente el Uchiha.

-¿Tienes fiebre? –le pongo la mano en la cabeza.

-¡Quita!

-Estás hablando más de la cuenta –le miro con preocupación.

El otro hombre suspira con cansancio, levanta un brazo para despedirse y desaparecerse en una nube blanca.

-¿Te has dado por vencido? –levanta una ceja.

-¡Claro que no! –me cruzo de brazos -. ¿Sabes cómo se piden las cosas en los barcos?

-Sorpréndeme

-Por babor(1).

-Malo.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Es lo que llevas diciendo todo el rato!

-Di uno bueno.

-¿Sabes por qué los Stand(2) se llaman así? –el otro me hace un gesto para que siga -. Porque Estánd, sino estuviese sería No-stand.

Levanta una ceja.

-¿Tampoco? –me quedo pensativo -. ¡Ah! ¡este seguro que te gusta! ¿Sabes por qué el Conde Drácula no puede enfadarse?

-Ilústrame.

-Porque quien se pica… ¡Ajos come! (3)

Veo como se da la vuelta, decepcionado, por lo que significa que todos mis intentos han sido en vano, ninguno de ellos han conseguido hacerles gracia. Revoloteo a su alrededor soltando las últimas boqueadas de ingenio que me quedan, sin embargo, no consigo ni que se dé la vuelta, persiguiéndolo en su camino hacia el salón.

-¡Joder! Ya estoy mareado de decir chistes –me quejo pataleando -. Estoy ya más mareado que un pulpo con un GPS(4!) –pongo un gesto infantil.

Me parece escuchar una risotada, pero aunque intento ponerme delante de él, para ver si está riendo, se gira para evitar que le vea. Vuelvo a encogerme de hombros, y me dispongo a protestar, sin embargo, entonces me doy cuenta de que al final del pasillo hay un espejo, por el cual veo al maldito Uchiha riendo, por primera vez en mi vida.

Probablemente mi frase no tuviese sentido, pero he conseguido hacerle sonreír, y siento un enorme calor en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta. Tengo que retractarme, el chico que vi antes no tiene la sonrisa más bonita del mundo. El gilipollas del reflejo la tiene, aunque, como bien le he llamado, es gilipollas y no lo hace nunca.

El resto de los días pasan lentos y, por supuesto, con mucha música, siendo tanto Sasuke como yo prácticamente esclavos de Umiko, ya que debe reposar. Al menos ahora no me tiene como su sirvienta, sino que somos ambos los que estamos todo el rato arriba y abajo, la única diferencia es que yo atiendo a las llamadas de la chica bailando al ritmo de Las Estaciones de Tchaikovsky

-¿Qué haces?

-¡Estoy barriendo!

-¿Y por qué parece que estás bailando ballet?

-Porque lo estoy haciendo –contesto mientras doy un salto muy estilizado.

-¿Por qué bailas con la escoba?

-¿Quieres reemplazarla? –le guiño un ojo y le ofrezco la mano. Él se limita a darse la vuelta e irse dignamente - ¡Aburrido!

Veo que se gira sobre sus talones y se pone a mirar cómo hago el tonto por el salón, moviéndome al tiempo con el pedazo de madera, lanzándola por los aires y recogiéndola unos metros más hacia adelante con una postura perfecta de ballet.

-No hay quién te entienda.

Y se gira, aunque me apuesto lo que quieras a que en el fondo está muerto de risa, ya que su tono ha sonado como si estuviera tratando de ser serio. Además, se le ha escapado una sonrisa casi imperceptible de los labios.

-¡Quiero cacahuetes rociados en agua de rosas!

Y así acabamos los dos otra vez corriendo por Konoha, buscando una tienda abierta a esas horas. Ambos, saltando de tejado en tejado, compitiendo a ver quién puede saltar más alto y más lejos, más cerca del cielo nocturno y de la Luna.

-¡Luna llena! –grito contento clavando los ojos en la enorme esfera.

-Idiota

Escucho la voz muy lejos ya que, por hacer el tonto mirando ese astro tan bonito, no he mirado por dónde iba, y he acabado tropezándome y cayendo desde una altura de varios pisos, aterrizando en el suelo de una forma torpe y nada elegante, al contrario que Sasuke, que en seguida aparece a mi lado con su habitual porte altanero.

-Mira por dónde vas –comenta molesto.

-¡Vete a la mierda! –me cruzo de brazos con una mueca infantil

Siento un leve golpe en el hombro, y giro la cara para ver que el moreno me está teniendo la mano para ayudarme a levantarme, por supuesto con su cara de indiferencia y su puse rígida, aunque cuando yo le miro directamente a los ojos, él dirige su mirada durante un instante hacia mí, apartándola en seguida.

-¿Subes o qué?

Le cojo la mano y le doy un tirón del brazo, tirándole al suelo conmigo. Echándome a reír después, dejándole tirado en el pavimento, con una cara de desconcierto que dura un instante.

Quizás después me mate por haberle hecho esta jugarreta, pero he conseguido verle sorprendido, una emoción que es rara en él. Últimamente estoy consiguiendo sacarle sensaciones: preocupación, diversión, arrepentimiento e incluso sorpresa. Ya no parece tan frío y robótico como antes, definitivamente ha sido una buena idea que haya decidido ser padre, porque, aunque los demás no lo noten, se está humanizando. Parece como si tuviera sentimientos

-¿A qué vino esto? –gruñe

Me limito a sacarle la lengua y a seguir riéndome a carcajadas, y aunque espero el golpe, éste no llega, sino que se queda en silencio a mi lado, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Parece que está conociendo hasta el no saber cómo reaccionar. Todo esto ha despertado algo en él.

Veo que me mira de reojo.

¿Y si…?

-Qué molesto eres –se levanta como si se estuviera maldiciendo a sí mismo, y ocultándome su rostro.

¿Y si esos sentimientos…? ¿Y si ese amor que no llega con Umiko…? ¿Y si los estuviera despertando por alguien más?

-o-

(0) No soy médico, así que alguien me corrija si acabo de decir una burrada.

(1) Por si alguien no lo ha pillado, "por favor" "por babor". Babor es el lado izquierdo de los barcos. Sé que ha sido muy malo, cargad en mi cuenta los gastos del entierro por los que hayan muerto por lo malo que era XD

(2) Stand: **1.** m. Instalación dentro de un mercado o feria, para la exposición y venta de productos.

(3) Picarse significa enfadarse.

(4)Que conste que esta tontería la inventé yo un día y se ha convertido en una frase mía y de mis amigos XDDD Me sentiré honrada si la queréis usar XD

Por fin Naruto no parece tan tonto como normalmente ¡Buenas! ¿cómo andan? Yo muero entre trabajos, cosas que estudiar y alemán, pobre de mí, estoy más liada que… que… no sé, que una bobina de hilo o una serpiente muy larga sobre mí misma Owo. **¡Ya escribí el primer capítulo del nuevo fic!**Pronto pondré el resumen y lo subiré, aunque adelanto que probablemente también sea NaruSasu, o quizás no, quién sabe, no me entiendo ni yo XD

Gracias a los nuevos favoritos y seguidores, **Dakota Boticcelli**, **Isabella1315**,**Karu-suna**, **koko8**, **los tres chiflados**, **Pochyy**, **Otanimanga**

**Zanzamaru,**¡has vuelto a ser la primera! =D Bien hecho por compotar el ojo a la de la ventanilla 12 (sé que el verbo no existe, el Word me lo marca en rojo ewe, pero queda guay igualmente XD) No he leído más de hikaruwinter, me recomiendas algo? =D (qué floja soy XD)

**Milk goku**, nuestro Naru tiene un cuerpazo =D XDDD Puse una pequeña escenita con estos dos :3

**Anidimuka**, sí, esos insultos son típicos madrileños ¿qué es eso del Otakhristmas? ¿y dónde pilla? Con suerte a lo mejor pueda pasarme (soy un culo inquieto XDDD)

**Los tres chiflados**, tu nombre sigue dándome risa XD Gracias por lo del fic bueno, hago lo que puedo ;_; Sasu es mu tonto el pobre, pero por ello es más adorable aún. Quizás en otro momento ponga más libros o algo, desde luego es algo desestresante… ¡Ah! Y no sé si volveré loca a Umiko como dices, quién sabe, me sorprendo yo a mí misma XD

**Zoe Mikaella**, al leer el review me acordé de Naruto reptando y me entró risa XDDDD Jarl, Sasuke como buen barco debe encontrar su puerto, y este seguro que se llama Naruto de mi alma, o algo así XD

**Hanako Natsuno**, ¿cómo va la dominación del mundo? ¿Ha accedido ya Kishimoto? ¡Y las ardillas parecían monas! Tendré más cuidado owo. El yaoi vendrá en su momento y llámame sempai si quieres =D Seguro que esos caracoles son parientes de esos dos ¡malditos caracoles aviriciosos!

**Estherkyubi**, tienes razón, las babosas siempre parecieron más maliciosas que los caracoles, que sacan sus cuernos al Sol. Dios, me dio un ataque de risa con tu review, me pareció tan sincero que me eché una Señora Carcajada, así en mayúsculas ¡Tranquilidad! Ya llegará el yaoi.

**Penny Uchiha**, ñaaaa no pude evitar que Naruto lo sacara del armario, lo quería hacer desde el fic anterior y por fin vi el momento XD Deberíamos imponer la filosofía de Naruto, así se harían más congas, las congas son guays XDD El yaoi llegará... ¡mientras bailaremos!

**Ryuuji Kiyama**, wah, no pude evitar sacarlo del armario =D ¡ánimo con la escuela! ¡Jo! Qué pena que vivas en Méjico, y qué pena no haberlo sabido antes, hace unos años estuve por allí ¡es precioso aquello, oiga! Y la gente muy simpática. ¡Yo también tengo frío! Tengo la maldita calefacción encendida todo el día T_T Huuuum.. comida… XDDD ¡Sabía que existía el planeta caracoilón! ¡lo sabía!

**Rukia**, ¡muchas gracias! Hago lo que puedo para que el cambio sea poco a poco :3

**Hatake E**., ¡ay qué ver! Es más adorable nuestro Sasukin... ¡Chan, chan! Bueno, lo de si es niño o niña todavía no se sabrá, más adelante quizás, aunque quizás os lleváis alguna sorpresita, aunque de momento (creo) que lo único que puedo asegurar es que Umiko no va a molestar a esos dos. Ahem, yo también espero continuaciones ¬¬ XDDD

¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Faltas de ortografía? ¿Peticiones? ¿Filósofos danzarines de tangsa, una mezcla de tango y salsa, que se han vuelto locos de pensar que si el Imperio Romano cayó, que quién lo empujó, pensando que ¡quizás vuelva! ¡y nos maten a todos! ¡o nos hagan caernos y nos hagamos pupa haciendo que la gente se haga una conga de gente dolorida y saturando las calles!?

Ñá. Hoy se me ocurren cosas raras XD

¿Próximo capítulo? Hasta el jueves no tengo tiempo, lo siento T-T **El 30 de noviembre**


	8. Misiones y cosas de ninjas

¿Y si ese alguien más fuese yo?

Esa pregunta lleva rondándome la cabeza los últimos días, pero no dejo de decirme a mí mismo que no puede ser posible. Si pensar que el capullo este tenga sentimientos ya es difícil, que llegue a sentir algo por mí realmente sería un milagro, la llegada del apocalipsis o todas esas cosas raras que nunca suceden.

¡No puede ser! Pero realmente lo parece… ¡No, no! Naruto, estás viendo cosas donde no las hay ¿Por qué habría YO de gustarle? Eso tiene tan poco sentido… tan poco sentido como que haya querido ser padre. Quizás si que sea posible, viendo las cosas tan bizarras que pasan...

Es cierto que últimamente ha estado raro, que parece que es consciente de sus propias emociones, y que eso le aturde, pero supongo que es algo normal, que se esté desbordando sobre sí mismo. Ser padre es un sentimiento increíble, y tiene que ser muy emocionante saber que pronto va a haber un pequeño ser al que le enseñará a andar, a hablar…

¡Ay! Me estoy emocionando yo solo.

Respiiiira. Eso no tiene sentido y punto, es una tontería darme esperanzas a mí mismo porque solo voy a acabar haciéndome daño. Hace años supe que estaba enamorado de él, y ese mismo día decidí que jamás intentaría nada con él ¡Es mi mejor amigo por Dios! Nunca haría nada que pudiera poner nuestra amistad en peligro, eso sería perderle para siempre, y ya ha pasado una vez y no más.

Cabeza fría. Simplemente está enfriándose. Él antes estaba helado y ahora solo frío, y por eso veo fantasmas donde no los hay.

-¿Me estás escuchando?

-¿Eh?

Recibo un golpe en la cabeza, empotrándome contra la pared de enfrente.

-¡Menudo futuro Hokage vas a ser! –chilla

-Tranquilícese, Hokage-sama –le da unas palmaditas Shizume.

-¡Escúchame cuando te hablo, maldito enano de pelo rubio!

-¡Eh! Tú también eres rubia –me defiendo.

-¿Y qué? –se levanta del asiento con el puño en alto.

-Que… que…

-La próxima vez piensa antes de contestar –me aconseja la morena.

-Quizás tengas razón –comento levantándome dolorido por el golpe -. La vieja esta tiene muy mal carácter –me cruzo de brazos con desaprobación.

-Estás acabando con mi paciencia –hace la intención de aproximarse a mí.

-Tranquilidad –la empuja a su asiento la otra mujer -. Le estabas diciendo a Naruto que le envías a una misión.

-¡Claro! –asiento -. Si te estaba escuchando –bufo y me hago el ofendido.

-Yo que tú no seguiría por ese camino –interviene otra vez la morena.

-¿Cómo que misión? –caigo ahora en lo que me han dicho.

-¡Si es que no me escuchas!

Y no sé cómo acabo atravesando una pared, viéndolo todo del revés durante un instante hasta que acabo el suelo. Intento incorporarme todo lo rápido que puedo, casi volviendo a caerme. Antes de que me dé tiempo a pensar si huir o hacer cualquier cosa imprudente pero divertida, la rubia me coge del cuello de la camisa y vuelve a arrastrarme hasta su despacho, donde me tira en un asiento, apoyando una pierna en ella y apuntándome con autoridad con el dedo índice.

-¡Me vas a escuchar!

-Bueeeeeeeeeeeno.

-Te voy a mandar a una misión que dura unas semanas…

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Porque soy la Hokage, niñato! –me grita peinándome la ralla del pelo en el medio del grito.

-No me refiero a eso –exclamo con aburrimiento -. Dijiste que no me dejarías ir en misiones porque estaba ayudando a Sasuke…

-Hace unos días vino el Uchiha y me pidió que te dejase seguir con tus misiones

-¿Te lo pidió? –se sorprende Shizume.

-¿Estás segura? –me quedo con la boca abierta.

-Bueno, no me lo pidió propiamente dicho –suspira -, dijo algo como "Naruto no me es estrictamente necesario hasta el nacimiento de mi hijo, por lo cual mantenerle en inactivo sería un despilfarro de recursos"

-Eso suena más a él.

-Y por ello te voy a mandar…

-Casi suena como a un halago –ladeo la cabeza

Eso no es tan propio de él, que casi suene a algo, normalmente ni habla, ni suena, y si habla no suele parecerse, ni siquiera "casi", a nada que tenga sentido, solo suelta su parrafada de erudito y se queda tan fresco con su pose de "soy inteligente y vosotros idiotas".

-Naruto… -me advierte la morena.

-Sí, misión –la miro mientras sigo pensando en mis cosas.

-Durará unas semanas, por lo que estarás aquí para antes de que nazca el bebé –se queda pensativa -. Volverás cuando esté de unos siete meses más o menos.

-Aaaaaaaaaah –me quedo con la boca abierta

-Sales mañana.

Sí, todo esto es muy raro… ¿Y si...?

¡Qué no, Naruto! Deja de ver cosas donde no las haya, no tengas esperanza porque va a ser una tontería.

-¿Por qué se golpea? –escucho a la morena

Ah, es verdad, que no estoy solo aquí… A veces olvido esos pequeños detalles, y claro, la gente se extraña cuando me ve patalear, maldecir a todo lo existente o golpearme a mí mismo, o contra la pared en su defecto, de la desesperación.

-¡Deja de hacer el idiota y prepárate!

Echo a correr antes de que la rubia me golpee o cualquier cosa dolorosa, y me dirijo a la casa del Uchiha, donde quiero pedir algunas explicaciones, otra cosa es que las consiga, porque él es más hermético que… que…¡qué algo que esté muy bien cerrado!

-¿Qué me quieres pedir?

-¿Hum?

-Que qué quieres –insisto mientras le sigo por toda la casa.

En mi persecución entro en una habitación que no había visto nunca, pero que él abre, descubriendo una estancia amplia, y con apenas muebles. Levanta las persianas, iluminándolo todo, dejando ver unas paredes pintadas de colores, con ositos, globos, y personajes adorables, además de una pequeña cuña de madera.

-Guaaaaaaaaau –exclamo.

-Es el cuarto de mi futura Gloria Divina.

Casi suena como un padre.

-¿Cuándo has pintado esto? ¡Es genial!

-Solo he pintado la pared –me mira extrañado.

-¡Pero le va a encantar! –exclamo ilusionado, observando las figuras en la pared.

-Es un bebé. Le dará igual.

-¿Y por qué lo haces? –levanto una ceja.

-¿No se supone que hay que acomodar un cuarto para un vástago? Los libros…

¿Algún día saldrá una idea de su cabeza y no de los libros? El día que eso pase será un buen padre, y no un estudioso de documentos prenatales, y experto en saber qué sinfonía estimula mejor la inteligencia y los reflejos de un no-nacido.

-¡El caso! –recuerdo -. ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Lo de decir que me dejen hacer misiones…

-Es una forma de pagar tu asesoramiento –vacila un segundo -. Tengo cosas que hacer –y se marcha.

Dicho así de forma coloquial y que entendamos todos, es su forma de darme las gracias por todo lo que estoy haciendo, pero eso no tiene sentido ¿Sasuke haciendo algo por mí? ¿Sasuke agradeciéndome algo? ¿Sasuke pensando en algo más que en sí mismo y su Gloria Divina? Casi suena a una disculpa porque ha sido un insensible. Demasiados "casis".

O yo estoy paranoico, o quizás sí que tenga razón…

Me giro sobre mis talones, yendo hacia donde oigo que está Sasuke. Lo encuentro en el salón, mirando papeles familiares, supongo que viendo el procedimiento que tienen los Uchiha para dar la bienvenida a un nuevo hijo.

-Me voy mañana.

-Ajá.

-¿No vas a decir nada?

Se para a mirarme confundido.

-¿Quieres que te haga una fiesta de despedida? –suelta sarcásticamente.

Bueno, a lo mejor sí que estoy paranoico. No tiene sentido nada. Tuerzo el gesto y me encamino a mi habitación para hacer la maleta. Cuando salgo del salón me parece escuchar un suspiro de alivio, pero seguro que es mi imaginación, que me está jugando malas pasadas, tanto que me voy a volver loco.

Empaqueto solo las cosas esenciales, como toneladas de ramen y muchos calcetines. Odio que se me mojen los calcetines, me entra un no sé qué que se enfada hasta el Kuybi. Acabo pronto de hacer la maleta y, aunque revoloteo alrededor de Sasuke, no consigo que me preste atención, yéndome poco después a dormir muy aburrido, con los brazos cruzados.

Me levanto al día siguiente, colocándome la ropa de ninja, y voy a la cocina, en donde me encuentro a Sasuke leyendo algo. Como es usual, ignora mis "buenos días" y sigue a lo suyo, con su café y lo que quiera que esté comiendo. Alguien debería meterle un palo por el culo al idiota este, que no se inmuta con nada, o darle un par de bofetadas con un guante, retándelo a un duelo de esos antiguos. Eso sería muy divertido, y a lo mejor conseguirían una expresión en su cara distinta de la indiferencia.

Acabo de desayunar y cojo la mochila, disponiéndome a irme, sin despedirme, ya que es mi forma de castigar al Uchiha, aunque él probablemente no se dará cuenta si quiera de que me he marchado, quizás cuando vea que le sobra comida, o que todo está más ordenado, o más tranquilo…

-¡Eh! –me llama la atención.

-¡Vaya! –hago como que se me caen las lágrimas de la emoción -, ¡se ha dado cuenta de mi existencia!

-Dobe.

-Teme

Nos quedamos un momento así, mirándonos, sin decir nada. Me cruzo de brazos una vez más, y le miro ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Vas a dec…?

-Asegúrate de volver

-¿Hum? ¿Es eso una despedida? –sonrío.

-Es una advertencia.

-Ya…

Me despido con un gesto de mi mano, y con una sonrisa enorme, pero claro, no sería yo sino le fastidiase un rato.

-¡Saaaaaaaaaaaaaasuke tiene corazón! –vocifero por la aldea.

-¡Maldito!

Sé que ha activado su Sharingan para vengarse de mí, pero soy más rápido de lo que se piensa y consigo escabullirme de él, yendo, puntualmente al estilo Kakashi, es decir media hora tarde, al lugar de encuentro, donde hay algunos ninjas, pero ni rastro del hombre del pelo plateado, ¿se habrá perdido otra vez en el camino de la vida? ¿o estará ayudando a cruzar a todas las viejas de la ciudad? Hay ancianitas para aburrir...

-¿Kakashi?

Los hombres niegan, y tenemos que esperar varias horas más a que llegue mi sensei, el cual aparece finalmente detrás nuestra, tosiendo falsamente para que nos giremos y le veamos. Todos le lanzan una mirada de odio, yo me limito a saludarle.

-¿Dónde andabas?

-Llevo esperándoos un rato –asiente

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Dónde? –levanto una ceja.

-Detrás de ese matorral.

Me echo a reír, los otros ninjas amenazan con descuartizarlo, defenestrarlo o no sé cuántas cosas que empiezan por "de", y yo me limito a caminar al lado del hombre, que lee con atención su novela, ignorando, o sin darse cuenta, de todas las maldiciones que van a caer sobre él.

-De…de…

Escucho pensar al hombre sin apartar la vista de su libro. En seguida le entiendo, cosa que no hacen los otros hombres que nos miran interrogantes sin entender nada.

-Degollar –propongo

-Desmembrar –dice también Kakashi.

-¡Delicioso!

-Defraudar

-Dedo

-Devaluar

-Decidir

-Se te da bien este juego, Naruto… -les mira con su ojo - ¿No jugábamos a eso?

El resto del viaje pasa sin más incidentes, aunque seguimos jugando a buscar palabras que empiecen por "de" otro rato más, hasta que nos quedamos sin ideas, y simplemente seguimos nuestro camino. La misión sucede de la misma forma, corriendo de un lado para otro buscando a un asesino que nos ha pedido una villa pequeña que atrapemos.

De un lado a otro, nos recorremos medio mundo ya que el pesado del asesino no se deja coger. Más de una vez encontramos una pista, pero en seguida se la perdemos porque se mueve más rápido de lo que nos da tiempo a rastrear.

Pasan los días, lo sé porque el Sol se pone y vuelve a salir, y los voy contando, preocupado por no estar a tiempo para el día que los Uchiha se dupliquen en número, es cierto, pero cuando nazca Sasuke Junior, o Sasuka Junior, será la mitad de la familia.

Me echo a reír yo solo, y aparte de eso, no sucede nada más que sea interesante de contar, salvo que quizás me paso toda la misión dándole vueltas a esa sospecha, o paranoia mía, por la que creo que toda la familia Uchiha siente algo por mí. Vuelvo a reírme, creo que estoy siendo demasiado cruel, pero no he podido evitar pensarlo, y de todas formas nadie puede oirme.

El caso es que no sé si realmente es cierto lo que creo o no, y no paro de darle vueltas a esa idea. Quizás debería contárselo a alguien o me acabaré volviendo loco, pero ¿a quién? ¿Quién nos conoce a los mucho? ¿Quién será capaz de escuchar sin burlarse y sobre todo guardar el secreto?

-¡Yo! –me saluda de repente Kakashi.

-Ni de coña –le contesto.

El hombre me mira sin entender y sigue su camino.

Kakashi es demasiado cotilla como para contarle algo, seguro que al final vende la historia a la prensa rosa, o se esconde detrás de un arbusto, aunque esta vez sea verdad, y se ponga a perseguirnos para ver si progresamos. Es demasiado descarado, y dicho eso por alguien como yo tiene mérito.

Decidimos darnos una noche de descanso y paramos en un pequeño hotel, donde se dispersan los otros ninjas a tomar algo, léase "por coger la borrachera más grande en el menor tiempo posible", y conocer a la gente local, léase por "ver si pueden ligar con alguna mujer, hombre o bicho viviente ya que las misiones dejan a los hombres con el estómago vacío y con ganas de cariño". Sin embargo yo me quedo en la azotea tirado con pereza y rascándome la cabeza intentando, sin mucho éxito, pensar.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Huh? –miro al hombre del pelo plateado -. No, realmente.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas? –me mira con felicidad.

-Porque no me fio de ti –le miro de reojo.

Veo como el hombre acaba en una esquina, haciendo dibujos en el suelo con el dedo, con un aura de abatimiento que casi flota en el aire. Suspiro yendo hacia él, y le doy unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Ea, ea… No te lo tomes como algo personal.

Consigo animar a mi sensei, y ambos nos sentamos en la azotea charlando de cosas sin importancia, pero yo no dejo de pensar en si algún Dios o algo parecido habrá escuchado mis plegarias y le habrá dado sentimientos al Uchiha, pero no unos cualquiera, sino por mí. Todo es tan raro, a veces parece que no ha cambiado nada en él, tan frío e idiota como siempre y otras…

-Todo puede ser una impresión mía…-pienso en voz alta.

-¿El qué?

Me doy cuenta de que he hablado ¡Qué torpeza! Me cruzo de brazos, ¡soy una tumba, una maldita tumba! Mejor no hablar de estos temas con el del pelo gris, o acabaré en una situación rara.

-Naaaaaaaaaaaada –me hago el tonto, levantándome y dando una vuelta por el sitio.

-Sé que estabas pensando en Sasuke.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¡Jamás! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¡Estas paranoico! ¿Por qué tendría yo que estar pensando en él? ¡No es el centro del universo!

Quizás no debería haber hablado ni tanto, ni tan rápido. Maldita sea, ¿cuándo aprenderé a ser discreto o a no pensar en voz alta?

-Tenías "esa" cara de pervertido –se ríe con picardía -. Estoy orgulloso de mi alumno –se le ilumina su ojo visible.

-Estás loco.

-Habla

-¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo! –me niego como si fuera el fin del mundo.

-Algo te ronda la cabeza… -pone cara de vicioso -, y si encima tiene que ver con Sasuke quiero saberlo.

-¿Y por qué tiene que ver con él? La gente pone cara de "pervertido" por muchas cosas.

-No lo has negado –levanta una ceja -. Además con el numerito de "¿yo?, ¿pensar en él?" lo has dejado claro.

-Maldita sea –farfullo.

-Quizás pueda ayudarte…

-Lo dudo –le miro con desconfianza.

-Prometo ser una tumba.

-No te creo –entorno mucho los ojos mirándole con máááás desconfianza.

-Lo juro por…

-Promételo por el Icha Icha Paradise –le miro sonriendo con maldad.

El hombre suspira, saca su libro, colocando una mano sobre él, y poniendo el otro como si estuviese jurando en un juicio.

-Lo juro

En un movimiento rápido le quito el libro, y el hombre se me abalanza intentando tener de vuelta su preciado objeto, sin embargo, consigo escapar de él y me pongo en el límite de la azotea, amenazando con arrojarlo.

-¡Es inocente!

-Lo cojo de rehén – me defiendo -. No sufrirá.

-Ahora habla –se pone serio.

-Quizás es una tontería, es más, lo sé. No sé para qué te lo voy a contar…

-No des rodeos y habla –parece aburrirse.

-No sé…-vacilo un segundo -. A veces tengo la impresión de que Sasuke se está enamorando de mí –me río inquieto.

Me río nervioso, ya que por un lado no quiero saber la verdad, y por otro porque al decir esto también he confesado en cierta forma que quiero que eso pase, por lo que he dejado mis sentimientos al descubierto. Espero su respuesta, pero no escucho nada, así que levanto la vista para encontrarme a Kakashi con una amplia sonrisa.

¿Significa esto que...?

-o-

**PD: ¡Si alguien ha visto un capítulo fantasma que no pegaba nada, es que me he equivocado de documento!**

Shit! Mi ordenador se volvió loco hace un par de días, y tuve que llevarlo a arreglar pero he sido lista (oh, Dios, me adoro a mí misma ahora) y no he perdido nada de lo que tenía escrito porque me lo envié a mi propio correo. Pero bueno, aquí tienen el capítulo.

Y otra cosa, ya tengo el capítulo del **nuevo fic,** pero está en el otro ordenador que Dios sabe cuándo lo arreglarán, así que lo subiré cuando pueda, de todas formas os digo una sorpresita: **Este fic será anrrado por nuestro Vengador Emo Sexy Buenorro Favorito, por Sasuke**

Les mantendré al tanto de cómo evoluciona el estado de mi ordenador.

Muchas gracias a los nuevos favoritos y seguidores **Fabianadat**, **Hitch 74 no Danna**, **JessyXfanXanime**,**Karu-suna**, **LoveDamonSalvatore**, **ojosdeluna**,**Pikacha**,**Sunako1993**y**wiizyy**

**Zanzamaru**, ¡juas! Ha vuelto tu reinado del primer review! XDDD ¿Más corto que la disculpa de un Uchiha? owo ¡me lo apunto! Hablando de coladores, de tu review de Sasuke sin Uchiha, mi chaquetón debe ser uno o algo, porque aquí me pongo cuatro camisetas y un chaquetón y sigo teniendo frío . ¡De regalo por el primer review de Sasuke sin Uchiha! Pues... pues... pues... Hum, no sé, ¿quieres algo en especial? ¿Que le ponga lazos en un capi a Sasu o algo? XDDD Total, tampoco es que yo sea muy coherente XDDDD

**Starlightnorain**, Si lo juras por los por los grandes dioses extraterrestes abductores que vendran para el fin del mundo (he tenido que copiarlo porque era la leche de largo owo XD) te creeré. ¡Yo también tengo esos genes de elfo! A mí me echan deiciséis a veces ewe. Hum... quizás tengas razón con lo del fic, para el próximo veré si hago a Sasu sufrir un poquito por gilipollasXD Lo del blablabla, no estaba yo muy inspirada en nombres, y como Naru solo oía blabla de lo que decía el médico... No he podido evitarlo. Y bueno, de mi vida, no me quejo demasiado, espero que la tuya también sea tranquila (y larga por los genes de elfo)

**Hatake E.** ¡Has aactualizado! Di saltitos de alegría cuando lo vi. No he sido tan mala, he hecho que alguien le aclare las cosas a Naru. Ñá, creo que no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad de ponerle celoso, juas... Yo la verdad es que no me lleov bien con los niños, me ponen nerviosa, pero sí, habrá sorpresa =D

**Anidimuka**, ¡Jo! Ya sé que debería subir más rápido, pero hago lo que puedo ;_; ¡Wah! ¿Cuándo cae ese evento? A ver si puedo tirarme para allá con suerte, a mi todas estas cosas me flipan *3*

**Penny Uchiha**, Juas, quizás salga nuestro Sasu celoso en algún capítulo, bueno, al menos Naru no ha sido tan idiota como para pensar que le gusta otra persona, y quizás Kakashi le dé alguna pista =D Respecto al bebé, ya he dicho que quizás haya alguna sorpresita, quién sabe. Lo del GPS no sé ni cómo se me ocurrió XDDD Pero el chiste de Sasu no es mío, no sé dónde lo leí, aunque lo adapté a la situación porque no pude evitarlo XDD

**Milk goku**, Quizás salga Sasu estando celoso, ya se verá =D

**Ojosdeluna**, ¡cumpleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaños feeeeeeeeliiiiiiiz! ¡Felicidades! Espero que el fic haya sido un buen regalo, y pases un día chachi. Y bueno, hago lo que puedo por que la historia sea divertida *3*

**Pikacha**, Por eso mismo, está tan amargada como Sasu, y por eso en su desquiciada mente de Uchiha le parecería buena candidata (?) Bueno, tampoco es que el Uchiha sea muy comprensible XD

**Ravie Black**, yo soy de las más malhabladas, ¡la verdad! De 5 palabras 4 siempre son insultos XDD ¡Gua! ¿En serio? Estuve buscando una tarde entera chistes malos, me alegro que te hicieran gracia, a mi ese tipo de chistes me matan XDDD

¿Peticiones? ¿Faltas de ortografías? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Escritoras desoladas, en medio de una carretera tiradas porque han sido abandonadas por su antiguo amante el ordenador, porque éste le ha sido infiel y ahora se va con su amante que es una secretaria(¡oh, vamos! Siempre son secretarias) que en realidad es una tablet, pero se lo oculta a su amante el ordenador porque va a tener ratones suyos y no quiere que sepa que es una tablet y la abandone por mentirosa?

¿Eso lo he escrito yo? O.o

¿Próximo capítulo?**El 5 diciembre**


	9. Explicaciones explicativas de Kakashi

-No vas tan desencaminado.

-Estás de coña –me quedo con la boca abierta

-Lo vi cuando os fui a visitar.

-¿En serio?

-Hace tiempo que Sasuke se ha estado enamorando de ti –asiente el hombre -, pero ahora es cuando el proceso se ha acelerado y…

-¿Pero él lo sabe? ¿Se ha dado cuenta?

-No estoy seguro –ladea la cabeza -. Es demasiado corto en estos temas, pero parece que poco a poco está entendiendo sus propios sentimientos.

-¡Sííííííííííííííííííííííííííí !

Me pongo a dar saltos por la azotea muy contento, bailando todas las danzas o tonterías que sé ¡No me he vuelto loco! Efectivamente ese idiota siente algo por mí, y al final todo será bonito y comeremos perdices… ¡Y me meteré con él en la cama! Después de tanto sufrimiento, de amarle en secreto tantos años he conseguido despertar su podrido corazón.

-¡Para el carro!(1)

-¿Por qué? ¡Soy feliz! –siga dando saltos como un loco.

-¿Piensas que ya se ha acabado todo? –levanta su ceja visible.

-Hum… ¿Sí? –le miro -. ¿No? –bufo.

-¿Qué pensabas hacer, en cuanto volvieses de Konoha plantarle un beso y decirle que sea tu esposo?

-Eh… Bueno, básicamente sí –sonrío pícaramente -. Luego están los detalles.

-Idiota.

-¿Por qué?

-Todavía está confundido –asiente -. Asumir, primero, que tiene sentimientos ya es un duro golpe, y además que los tiene por su mejor amigo, es decir, un hombre, es todavía más difícil.

-¿Y qué esperas que haga? –le dedico una mueca estúpida

-Precisamente eso, "esperar"

-¿Por qué? –me revuelco por el suelo -. Llevo años sin esperanza, y cuando por fin consigo algo… ¿Tengo que quedarme quieto como un tonto mirando?

-Efectivamente. No querrás cabrearle.

-¿Cabrearle por qué?

-Si hicieses lo que habías pensado le estarías diciendo que tiene una debilidad, tú, y que es gay.

Ladeo la cabeza sin entender nada.

-¿Y?

-A ver, recordemos cuanto tú saliste del armario –suspira con cansancio -. No fue algo fácil para ti, pues para Sasuke eso puede ser como el Apocalipsis personificado. Tienes que darle tiempo.

-Jooooooooooooooooooooder.

-¡Y no puedes decirle nada! ¡Ninguna pista o insinuación! –me lee la mente.

-¿Por quééééé? –gimoteo lastimeramente.

-Le ofenderás, y solo harás que se reafirme más en su ilusión de que es un hombre frío, calculador, y muy hetero.

-No hay quién lo entienda.

-No, Naruto, es que tú tienes menos sensibilidad que un cepillo de hierro.

-¿Eso existe?

-No es relevante –me fulmina con la mirada y se me ponen los pelos de punta -. Tienes que dejar que se dé cuenta poco a poco, ya lo ha ido haciendo él solo, pero tú no debes dar rastro de que lo sabes.

-¿Por qué? Así no sentirá que puedo rechazarlo.

-Pero si le dices que sabes que siente algo por ti, se sentirá humillado porque no se conoce ni él mismo –me explica con cansancio.

-Claro, porque es idiota.

No hay otra explicación posible, la respuesta a todo lo que tiene que ver con Sasuke es "porque es idiota", o también se puede cambiar por "porque es un bastardo hijo de su madre que se cree que no tiene sentimientos y que es mejor que nadie así que es condescendiente porque le hace feliz al muy cabrón, e idiota y va de chulo de playa con su pose altiva y arrogante", aunque la primera versión en más corta.

-Además…

-¿Hay más? –me desespero -. Creo que me lo debería haber plateado antes de que me gustase.

-También tiene que asumir la posibilidad de ser rechazado o de que la cosa no funcione, tiene que aceptar sus sentimientos pase lo que pase, sino, lo vuestro acabará mal, porque siempre tendrá miedo de perderte.

-Necesita valor.

-Exactamente.

-Pero eso al teme le sobra.

-En estos temas no –suspira - ¿Por qué crees que ha buscado a una chica, y se ha acostado con ella sin conocerla? Le da miedo enamorarse…

-Y por eso nunca ha conseguido hacerlo –completo pensativo.

-Porque es idiota -me da la razón.

Si es que lo he dicho, a partir de ahora voy a usar la misma frase para explicar todas las cosas raras, aunque justificables en su extraña cabeza.

-Te estás divirtiendo con esto de estar por encima de él en algo, ¿no? –me mira.

-Encima de él –me río tontamente

Recibo un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Compórtate!

Pongo cara de aburrimiento y me cruzo de brazos.

Recapitulando, no debe parecer que lo sé, ni debo decírselo, ni intentar meterme con él en la cama, ni decirle nada subido de tono, ni siquiera puedo insinuárselo para que se dé un poco de prisa en dejar de ser tan gilipollas. Decir tanto idiota ya empieza a ser redundante.

-¿Qué hago entonces?

-Nada.

-¿Nada?

-Nada –asiente el hombre -. Porque el que nada no se ahoga.

-Y el que no se ahoga no le tiene miedo a las olas.

-Y las olas dicen hola –completa el otro hombre muy seguro -. La cuestión es que como te cueles te quito el carnet de padre, vamos, que te castro.

-¡Eh! Qué te ha hecho mi carnet de padre –me tapo la entrepierna asustado.

-A mí nada, pero espero que no haga tampoco nada a Sasuke.

-Porque el que nada no se ahoga y…

-¡Ya, Naruto! –me corta -. Un poco de seriedad.

-¿Serie qué?

Me echo a reír y el otro hombre me mira sin saber si reírse o volver a pegarme. Esa mirada la conozco muy bien, ya que normalmente la gente tiene el mismo dilema conmigo.

-Sasuke ya se está enamorando de ti, solamente tienes que dejar que fluya, que pierda el culo por ti.

-Jeh –digo con picardía por su última frase.

Al final el hombre decide golpearme

-.¡Au!

Y el resto de la misión pasa sin más pena ni gloria, aunque tardamos más de lo que esperábamos, porque el maldito hombre es más escurridizo que… ¡Que un jabón mojado! Por lo que cuando conseguimos dar con él, ni corto ni perezoso, me dedico a darle una manta de palos por haberme hecho tardar más. No puedo dejar de pensar en llegar a tiempo.

-Tranquilo, Naruto, Umiko estará de unos ocho meses.

Finalmente acabamos la misión y volvemos a casa, sin ningún rasguño porque soy Jounin genial. Abro la puerta de la casa de Sasuke y me encuentro que no hay nadie. Tuerzo el gesto, supongo que estarán en alguna revisión o algo así, solo tengo que esperar con paciencia y aparecerán.

-Como si yo tuviera algo de eso…

Me encojo de hombros, y entonces siento un enorme cansancio, y todos mis músculos cargados. Quizás debería quitarme el uniforme, pegarme una ducha y relajarme. Llego al baño y me pongo bajo el agua caliente, me encanta el agua casi ardiendo. Cuando voy a salir piso algo resbaladizo.

Qué dolor de cabeza, Dios mío, si en la misión no recibí ninguna herida ¿pro qué me duele tantísimo la cabeza? Me llevo la mano a la cabeza.

-Solo tú puedes salir airoso de una misión difícil, y después resbalarte con un jabón y acabar en el suelo.

Abro los ojos y reconozco dónde estoy: Un hospital, estoy en un maldito hospital ¿Cómo puedo ser tan idiota y tan torpe? Gruño y al hacerle mi propia voz resuena en mi propio cráneo, haciendo que me duela más.

-Joder…

Me incorporo poco a poco y entonces veo a Sasuke sentado en una silla al lado de mi cama, con una mueca de desaprobación y,quizás, y solo quizás, divertida.

-¿Y Umiko…?

-Está bien.

-Ah… -me rasco la cabeza.

Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? Kakashi me lo pintó todo muy bonito y muy fácil, pero a mí todo esto me parece complicado, por no decir una palabrota y decir que es una putada, porque tengo que esconder mis sentimientos aunque sepa que son correspondidos.

-Eres lento -suelta.

-¡Tú más!

Levanta una ceja.

-El maldito renegado se escondía como un topo.

-Lento.

¡Un momento! Me está echando en cara que haya tardado más de lo normal, ¿significa eso…?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Me has echado de menos, princesa? –me río con malicia.

Pensándolo mejor, quizás no debería haber ni preguntado. Kakashi me dijo que no le tentase pero… Simplemente estoy actuando como lo haría normalmente, si lo hiciera de otra forma sí que se extrañaría el moreno. ¡Hum! Es todo tan difícil…

-Ni en tus mejores sueños –me fulimna -, rana asquerosa.

-¿Por qué rana?

Se encoje de hombros, y se pone a mirar por la ventana.

-¿Me estás llamando feo?

Bufa con cansancio y tedio.

-Si yo soy la princesa, al besarnos la Gloria Divina debería haberte convertido en un príncipe, pero eres una rana tan fea que ni así –contesta como si estuviera diciendo una obviedad.

Ladeo la cabeza. No he entendido nada.

-Me lo tomaré como el resto de lo que sueles decir.

-¿Cómo una clase magistral?

-No, sino como "blablablabla" –asiento -, y ea, tan feliz.

Veo como rueda los ojos, se cruza de brazos y vuelve a distraerse mirando a cualquier punto que no sea yo. Parece que no sabe qué decir, pero tampoco quiere irse, así que está esperando a que yo haga algo para que tenga que quedarse sin resultar obvio. Creo que estoy empezando a comprender. Un poco. Que ya es decir, entender algo a Sasuke es el equivalente a conseguir el título de Psicólogo en el acto.

-En fin, ¿he estado mucho…?

-Un día.

Me levanto bajo la mirada del Uchiha, que durante un momento se piensa en decirme algo como "no deberías levantarte" o "descansa un rato", pero simplemente no lo dice porque eso sería mostrar demasiado sentimientos. Se está preocupando por mí, ¿qué ha pasado estos días para que se despierte esa sensación en él tan fuerte?

-Me niego a pasarme la vida en el hospital

Empiezo a quitarme el pijama delante de él, veo que baja la vista entreteniéndose en mirarse los pies, pero sin quejarse o hacer cualquier otra observación. Definitivamente, empieza a ser consciente de sus sentimientos, o al menos, de sus hormonas. Quizás a esto se refería Kakashi, a lo mejor se ha dado cuenta de que se siente curiosidad por mí, o apego, pero no ha relacionado eso con amor.

Qué complicado. Qué idiota.

Me pongo ropa normal y abro la puerta, recibiendo una mirada de reprimenda por parte de mi amigo.

-Es un maldito rasguño –farfullo al aire.

Echo a andar, siendo seguido casi al instante por Sasuke, que se queda en silencio a mi lado, como siempre. En seguida me pongo a contarle todos los detalles de la misión, tratando de distraerle. Parece que no se aguantara ni a sí mismo, como si estuviera cayéndose de su propio pedestal a pasos agigantados y no supiera qué cojones hacer para detener su caída.

Pongo un pie en la casa, me dirijo corriendo a la cocina y el Uchiha decide irse a su cuarto. Cuando me fui quedaba un solo tazón de ramen, y como el idiota de Sasuke no lo come porque no es sano, seguro que sigue ahí. Abro el armario.

-Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooo w-me sorprendo

Aparece entoncess la mujer de la casa, con un barrigón inmenso, bueno, de casi ocho meses, con una mano en la espalda, y se fija en por qué estoy sorprendido.

-Hola de nuevo –saluda.

-¡El bebé va a ser inmenso!

La mujer, en lugar de contestarme rueda los ojos.

-¿Por qué está lleno de ramen? Solo quedaba uno.

-Ni idea. Yo no hago la compra.

¿Lo ha comprado el teme? ¿En serio? Me debe… me debe de haber echado de menos ¿Es por eso que está tan confundido? Me ha tenido todo el tiempo con él desde que decidió dar el paso de ser padre, y cuando he desaparecido unos meses ha sentido mi ausencia. Supongo que está hecho un lío, y que ni él sabe lo que está haciendo con su vida.

Me encojo de hombros y recuerdo la cosa esa de "deja que fluya", así que puedo hartarme de comer ramen y dejar que todo "fluya" mientras como.

-¡Qué aproveche!

Tras tres tazones de fideos como una ballena de grande, me dejo caer en el sofá, satisfecho y sintiéndome tan gordo como una embarazada, sin embargo, cuando la que lo está en la casa aparece y se sienta en otro sillón, poniendo los pies en altos, siento que todavía podría comer más. Seguro que ella puede comerse hasta cinco.

-Oye, Umiko –me tumbo a lo largo.

-Si te ve Sasuke con los pies en el sofá, te matará.

-Pero no está aquí –sonrío -. Además, soy más rápido que él…

-¿Más rápido que quién?

-Que tú –le contesto sin darle importancia.

-Lo dudo.

-Te tengo ocho meses de ventaja –le recuerdo -. Estás desentrenado, yo acabo de volver de una misión

-Hum.

-¿Niño o niña?-salto.

-¿Hum?

-¿Va a ser niño o niña? –aclaro -. No me habéis dicho aún.

-No lo sabemos –contesta la mujer.

-¿Por qué? –me quedo con la boca abierta.

-Yo quiero un niño.

-Y yo una niña –suspira la mujer -. He tenido hermanos, y son unos demonios.

-Hemos preferimos no saberlo.

-Increíble, si yo fuese a ser padre, me daría igual si fuese niño, niña o un pulpo con cara de pato.

Sasuke se limita a encogerse hombros, y la mujer sigue viendo la televisión, realmente no hay quien los entienda. Me levanto y dejo la habitación, dirigiéndome a mi habitación, donde me pongo a ordenar, ¡sí, Uzumaki Naruto ordena! Pero es porque no sé qué hacer para distraerme, no sé cómo acabar de conquistarle como dijo el idiota de Kakashi.

-¿Tienes fiebre?

-Vete a la mierda, Sasuke –suspiro

El Uchiha acaba de entrar en mi cuarto y se pone a ayudarme a quitar papeles, no obstante, en seguida para de hacerlo, con un pequeño trozo de papel en la mano. No me fijo en qué es, sino que continuo quitando rollos de pergaminos y demás trastos.

tarde, voy a quitar la cosas de la cama y me acostaré.

-Eso te pasa por ser así –casi suelta con rabia.

-Perdona, yo no soy Don-Perfecto.

-Solo eres Naruto

¿Solo Naruto? Me está tocando la moral este chico… Me dirijo hacia a él con pose amenazante, acercándome mucho a él, sin embargo, él no se mueve ni un milímetro no sintiéndose intimidado.

-¿Solo Naruto? –me quedo tan cerca que nuestras narices se rozan.

-Naruto, el torpe y escandaloso que jamás será nada más.

-¿Me estás tocando los cojones queriendo, Uchiha?

Aunque esté cabreado, ¿soy el único que siente esta tensión entre ambos? Estamos tan cerca que apenas tendría que moverme para darle un beso, y eso me está aturdiendo. Su olor me está inundando y me está dejando aturdido.

-Solo digo la verdad

Me quedo un segundo sin contestar. Estoy teniendo serios problemas para mantener la concentración y no tirarme encima de él y empotrarlo contra la pared, y enseñarle lo que es el amor, y no lo que haya hecho con Umiko.

-Vete a la mierda –consigo decir al final y me doy la vuelta.

Siento como me coge del brazo y pega un tirón, haciendo que me gire, me preparo para cagarme en su puta madre o insultarle, sin embargo, no me da tiempo ya que me agarra de la camiseta y me planta un beso y yo me quedo con un cortocircuito en la cabeza.

¿Qué me he perdido?

¡A la mierda!

De un golpe hago que me suelte, y con una mano le agarro el cuello, comenzando un beso que casi parece una batalla, en la que ambos intentamos mantener el control. Las piernas le flojean un instante y lo aprovecho para hacerle retroceder, atrapándole entre mi cuerpo y la pared. Parece enfadado, porque está intentando morderme la lengua en cuanto puede.

Me separo, y aunque él piensa que ahí se ha acabado, deslizo mi mano desde su cuello hasta su barbilla, subiéndosela para que vuelva a mirarme, ya que ha bajado la vista como si no supiese ben qué hacer. Le doy un suave beso en los labios, y él rodea mi cuello con uno de sus brazos, besándonos, pero ahora de una forma lenta y con más sentimiento.

Siento un calor bastante conocido subirme por el cuerpo, y a él también le sube, ya que sus mejillas se encienden fuertemente. Él apoya ambas manos en mi pecho y en un movimiento suave me aparte de él como si le hubiese costado tomar esa decisión. Se queda un segundo así, apoyado contra la pared, y con los ojos cerrados, supongo que intentando recuperar el poder sobre sí mismo.

-Cabrón

Y entonces, sin más explicación, abre los ojos con el Sharingan activado, pegándome un puñetazo bestialmente fuerte, que me parte el labio y me estampa contra la pared

-o-

(1)Para el carro: Es como decirle a alguien que no se emocione tan rápido.

¡Buenas! Me arreglaron el portátil, se suponía, y después murió otra vez, así que me lo han formateado T_T Pero al menos los técnicos me han salvado los archivos. Les amo. Lo siento pero todavía no voy a poder subir el** nuevo fic**, porque estoy liada. Aún así, os dejo el resumen de **Y entonces llegó el idiota**

**¿Y si Naruto y Sasuke nunca se hubieran conocido? Los amigos de Ino son unos homófobos, y para luchar contra el prejuicio de que los gays son afeminados les presentará a su descarado amigo rubio, que mostrará interés en el Uchiha desde el principio.**

¿Parece interesante? Espero que sí *3*

Gracias a los nuevos seguidores** LF Tansy, Maxalime**

**Hatake E., **No se me había ocurrido lo de que Sasu se emborrachase y se fuera con mujeres de compañía, pero viendo que está a punto de ser padre, quizás esta vez no me voy a dejar tentar, capaz es de llegar Servicios Sociales de Konoha y quitarle al niño/a. Hum, tanquila que ya se tirará enciam de (y a) Sasuke, quizás hasta literalmente, quién sabe XD Sinceramente al fic no le quedan muchos capítulos, pero porque no había pensado poner demasiado de la crianza, pero si lo queréis pondré más de Sasu haciendo de papá =D

**Zanzamaru, **¡oh Reina Zanza! Nos postramos ante ti ¡ten piedad de nuestras almas! Cuando leí tu comentario se me vino a la cabeza la canción de ABBA Dancing Queen, y mira que no me gusta ABBA XDDDD Pero el caso es que estoy medio bailando mientras contesto a los reviews porque ahora no se me va de la cabeza

**Penny Uchiha**, Hum... que Sasu se esté derritiendo por el calentamiento global me mató de risa XD Me imaginé un helado de Sasuke mirándome con indiferencia mientras se derrita preguntádome "¿qué crees que haces? ¡Méteme en el congelador!" Es cierto dentro de poco seguro que sacan en traductor Sasuke-gente normal, otra cosa es que saquen el Gente normal-Sasuke, porque conseguir hablar como él... ¡Puf! Juas,Sasuke o Sasuke ¡ya se verá! Me lo pensaré largo y tendido òó

**Milk goku**, Kakashi siempre tan misterioso, y Sasuke a ver si deja de confundirse con sus tonterías ¬¬

**wiizyy**, ¡Gracias! Me alegro de que te guste cómo escribo *3* Me voy a poner colorá. Nuestro Kakashi siempre ha sido muy listo y claro, le ha sacado de dudas al tonto de Naruto

**Starlightnorain**, ¿De quién es ese Fic? Ya me ha entrado la curiosidad ¡Me sorprendí cuando supe que Kakashi mató a quientuyasabes! Pero llevo varios capítulos atrasados, así que no me digas más XDDD La verdad, a mí tampoco me gusta demasiado Sasu, me pareció muy mal que se fuese de Konoha y luego vaya de emo por la vida, así que a mí también me gusta hacerle sufrir un poquito, juas. Esa tal Eronaruko no la conozco òwó, pero también es que yo vivo en mi mundo feliz XD

**LF Tansy**, ¡Paciencia! Al final todo saldrá a la luz.

**Dakota Boticcelli,** quizás la historia de revivir el clan es cierto que esté muy usada, pero me alegro de que te guste cómo lo narro, pensé que podía darle un giro a este argumento simple, y sigo haciendo lo que puedo para que sea distinto.

**Hazuki Black, **Sin Sasu todo sería más tranquilo (y aburrido onviamente owo)

¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Peticiones? ¿Faltas de ortografía? ¿Ovejas que cuentan para dormir hombres que saltan vallas publicitarias, y entonces sueñan con un mundo feliz sin ovejas negras, porque son ovejas racistas, y donde todas vivan en armonía y amor pero entonces llega un lobo malvado y en vez de comérselas les dice que pongan las vallas más altas que se le está llenando el patio de humanos?

¿Próximo capítulo? El **12 de diciembre**


	10. La multiplicación Uchiha

¿Por este motivo me dijo Kakashi que no me lanzase tan pronto? ¡Empezó él de todas formas! ¿No esperará mi sensei me quede como una piedra cuando un tío tan buenorro me planta un beso? ¡Seguro que es pecado en alguna religión y delito en algún país! Aún así, vale, nos hemos besado, eso quizás justificaría que estuviese confuso, o que me huyese por no tener claros sus sentimientos pero...

-¿Por qué coño me pegas? –grito

Consigo incorporarme algo mareado, y veo un reguero de sangre bajándome por el cuello. Ha ido a hacer daño. Levanto la vista y veo que se prepara para volver a pegarme, así que me muevo lo más rápido que puedo y le esquivo, con una de las manos llena de sangre. Me quedo observándole desde la otra punta de la habitación y le miro…

-Escoria.

¿No parece dolido? No está cabreado, está herido, pero ¿por qué? Le miro con confusión, intentando comprender.

-Besando… -coge aire - así.

-¿Con sentimiento? –completo por él.

-Infiel.

-¿Eh?

Tira en el espacio que hay entre ambos un trozo de papel, uno del chico que conocí hace varios y me dejó su teléfono escrito en él.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

-Escoria –repite.

-¡No tiene sentido que me pegues!

-Estás con otro –escupe las palabras con desprecio

-¡Yo no estoy otro, idiota!

-Mentiroso –me fulmina.

-Además, ¿qué coño te importa lo que haga yo?

Sería un momento ideal para que me dijese que me la está montando porque está celoso, porque me quiere y no sabe cómo decírmelo, no sabe cómo decirme que solo quiere que esté con él… Pero conociéndolo…

-¿Tú puedes ir acostándote con Umiko y te cabreas si yo lo hago con otros?

-Gilipollas. No es lo mismo.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Qué clase de autoridad tienes tú sobre mí?

Se queda sin saber qué decir.

¿Tanto le cuesta decir por una vez algo? ¿Tanto le cuesta dejarse mostrar? ¿Cómo demonios pretende que empecemos una relación sin es incapaz de decir sus sentimientos?

-Vete a la mierda.

-¡Oh, claro! Cuando Sasuke no sabe qué contestar ¡te pega o te insulta! –me burlo de él.

Es un completo idiota.

-¿Qué te importa a ti lo que yo haga con mi vida?

Joder, teme, te lo estoy poniendo en bandeja, ni siquiera hace falta que digas que me amas y quieres tener hijos míos, solo tienes que dar un pequeño indicio, ya ha dado el primer paso, me ha besado, solo tiene que volver a hacerlo o dejar sus sentimientos airearse un poco, con eso ya consideraré que ha dado el paso importante y yo haré el resto.

-Lárgate –dice sin expresión alguna en su cara.

-¿Te has quedado sin argumentos?

-Lárgate –repite con el Sharingan reluciendo y cogiendo de la camisa en un rápido movimiento -, o no seré responsable de mis acciones.

¡Increíble! Le doy un empujón y me voy de su casa sin mirar hacia atrás, hay que ser gilipollas, tiene el valor de prácticamente tirarme a la cara que está celoso y que solo quiere que esté con él, pero no lo tiene para acabar de decirlo, y como idiota que es, se queda sin decir nada ¡No es por ser cruel, joder! Pero tiene que estar seguro de sus sentimientos o no iremos a ningún sitio, y si es incapaz de rebajarse, aunque sea una vez en su vida, para decirme que me quiere…

Me paso semanas sin saber nada del idiota del Uchiha. No intento ponerme en contacto con él ni él conmigo. No estoy esperando que vuelva arrastrándose y pidiéndome perdón, pero joder, él fue quien me pegó, lo mínimo es que venga él a por mí.

Pasan los días y sigo sin saber nada de él, y por cada día que pasa, me cabreo más, ni siquiera me pongo triste, solo cabreado ¡Me parece increíble! Podríamos haber conseguido aclararlo todo, pero sus celos y su propio orgullo le ha podido.

Por otro lado, mi conciencia está tranquila, muy tranquila, tan tranquila que sale en el Diccionario como definición de tranquilidad, por que sé que no he metido yo la pata por corresponder a su beso, sino que ha sido él con sus tonterías y el no dejarme explicar el que lo ha enredado todo ¡Encima que yo me había resignado a tener que esperar Dios sabe cuánto para darle tiempo...! ¡Encima malinterpreta lo que le da la gana y me echa la bronca!

Escucho que llaman a la puerta, y durante un segundo tengo la esperanza de que sea Naruto, sin embargo…

-¡Yo!

Bufo molesto y le dejo pasar.

-¿Pensabas que sería Sasuke?

-No habrá esa suerte.

Ante la mirada interrogante del Jounin, decido contarle todo lo que ha sucedido esperando que pueda aconsejarme, o bien ayudarme a cortarle la cabeza o algo.

-¿Sabes que ya ha sido padre?

-¿Ah, sí? –no le doy importancia.

-¿No vas a ir a ver…?

-¡Qué no! –me cruzo de brazos -. No voy a ir.

-Os comportáis como críos –suspira -. Los dos.

-¡No te jode! Me pega y encima no tiene cojones de decir que es porque me quiere.

-También deberías entenderle…

-¡Qué no!

-Él estaba pensando en declararse y entonces…

-¡Pues que no sea tan idiota! No es quién para exigirme nada, ni decirme qué hacer.

-Él te besó para ver si lo hacías como con cualquiera, pro cuando vio que pusiste toda tu alma en ese beso, se sintió engañado porque pensó que lo hacías así con todos.

-¡Porque es un completo idiota!

El del pelo plateado sigue un rato intentando convencerme, pero si él puede ser cabezota ¡yo lo puedo ser más! ¡Vaya que sí! Me va a venir a mí con su orgullo y va a esperar que sea yo quien me lo trague ¡jamás! Llevo mucho sufriendo por él, debería ser él quien diese el último paso.

-¡Deberíais hacer las paces! –Ino

-¡Qué no!

Por mi casa empiezan a pasar todo nuestros amigos en común, incluso aldeanos que tienen miedo de que Sasuke enloquezca sino estoy a su lado, sin embargo, me mantengo en mi posición, sin ceder, ¡debería venir él, y no yo a él!

Apenas pasan un par de días cuando llaman a mi puerta. Una vez más el corazón se me pone a cien pensando que será el idiota del Uchiha, sin embargo, me encuentro a una mujer cuando la abro.

-Hola, Umiko –digo sorprendido y la dejo pasar -. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, bien. Ya soy parte del consejo –declara muy contenta.

-¿Ya? Te has recuperado muy rápido del parto.

-Soy una ninja –se encoge de hombros.

-¿Y el bebé?

-No sé –se encoje de hombros -, lo está cuidando Sasuke, yo solo le lleno los biberones.

-¿Él solo?

-Ese fue el trato.

Tuerzo el gesto sintiéndome un poco culpable.

-¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que Sasuke tenía sentimientos y no te creí?

-¿Hum…? Sí.

-Siempre dije que odiaba a los niños pero…

Como me diga que quiere al moreno y que lo quiere criar con él, tendré que ponerme homicida.

-No quiero que mi retoño sufra.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Sasuke te necesita –suelta de sopetón -. Él jamás lo dirá, pero sin ti no puede –sonríe -, en todos los sentidos. Te escogió para que le ayudaras. Eres el único en quien confía.

-Pero…

-No sé qué pasó entre vosotros –bufa -, y espero no tener que meterme más, pero, él está enamorado de ti, y tú de él. Tenéis toda la vida para hacer las paces, pero no tanto para criar al bebé.

Me muerdo la lengua.

-Él es más idiota que tú, así que no te lo va a decir, pero tú… Eres el más razonable de los dos.

-Entiendo.

La mujer se enfila hacia la puerta.

-Gracias, Umiko –digo de todo corazón -, y ¡enhorabuena!

-Sí, es genial estar en el consejo.

Yo me refería a haber sido madre, pero supongo que ha mantenido su objetivo de principio a fin, así que no va a ser un impedimento entre ambos, hubiese sido complicado si al final la madre hubiese querido criar al niño o se hubiese enamorado del padre.

Suspiro. Umiko tiene razón, esa pobre criatura no tiene la culpa de que nos hayamos peleado, y es mi deber ayudarle, como el amigo de su padre, y su próximo novio y amante vitalicio. Supongo que al final cederá el maldito Uchiha y podremos estar juntos por fin, solo necesitamos un pequeño empujón.

Me dirijo hacia la residencia Uchiha y llamo, pero nadie abre, vuelvo a llamar, y tampoco contesta nadie. Aporreo la puerta con todas mis fuerzas, cabreado, y entonces alguien la abre, sin llegar a recibirme y sigue andando por la casa.

Entro y lo primero que escucho es el llanto de un bebé, y al poco, llego al salón y veo a Sasuke con la criatura en brazos, intentando hacer que se calle, sin decir nada, pero meciéndola con la esperanza de que por fin deje de berrear.

-Tendrá hambre.

-No

-¿Frío? –propongo.

-Está abrigada.

-¿Abrigada? –sonrío complacido.

-Es niña

¡Já! Y mira que lo dije, ha tenido una niña.

-Anda, dame

Me acerco al pobre Uchiha, que tiene cara de desesperación y unas ojeras tremendas, como si llevara días sin dormir. Debería haber venido antes, un hombre solo, sin instinto maternal, cuidando solo de un bebé recién nacido es sinónimo de auto-suicidio por cansancio y falta de sueño.

El moreno me pasa a la pequeña niña, y la cojo en mis brazos, acomodándole la cabeza en uno de mis brazos. Me siento en un sofá y le dedico una sonrisa enorme.

Tiene los ojos de su padre, oscuros como el carbón, sin embargo los suyos están llenos de alegría, sin prejuicios ni dramas o tragedias sobre sus hombros y son muy grandes. Su pelo, aunque cortito porque es muy pequeña, es castaño oscuro y su nariz pequeña y chata.

-Es preciosa –comento.

-Lo sé.

-¿Quién es la niña más guapa? –le digo.

La pequeña criatura al poco deja de llorar y me pongo a jugar con ella, haciendo que se ría. El otro hombre se sienta a mi lado, parece contento viéndola reír. Realmente quiere a este pequeño ser con sus genes, quizás no sea lo suyo saber criarlos, pero la quiere.

Le doy un beso en la frente a la pequeña criatura, y me pongo a acariciarla en la barriga, hasta que poco a poco se va quedando dormida, agarrándome el dedo índice. Finalmente cierra los ojos y duerme plácidamente.

Miro a Sasuke, y con un gesto de cabeza le pregunto dónde está la cuna, él echa a andar, intentando no hacer ruido, y me dirige hacia su habitación. Entro detrás de él con cuidado, y dejo caer a la niña en su camita, tapándola con cuidado.

El pobre Uchiha se deja caer sobre la cama agotado, me siento a su lado, sin decir nada hasta que me entra la curiosidad, sin embargo, cuando voy a preguntarle veo que ya está medio dormido. Me echo a su lado, mirándole, y antes de dormirme también me acerco y le doy un casco beso en los labios, entre sueños sonríe.

-Menos mal –suspira antes de dormirse.

Qué idiota, lleva todo el tiempo deseando que volviese pero no me lo ha dicho. Me acomodo a su lado y me quedo dormido.

Despierto horas después y me levanto, el moreno sigue frito, está agotado. Me acerco a la cuna y me encuentro con que la niña está despierta, aunque no se ha puesto a llorar, la cojo en brazos, y la saco de la habitación. Pronto le entrará hambre y no quiero que despierte a su padre. Me voy a la cocina con ella en brazos y me pongo a calentarle la leche.

Cuando veo que le entra hambre empiezo a alimentarla, y al acabar me pongo a dar paseos dándole golpecitos en la espalda para que suelte los gases mientras que le digo cosas. Mi voz parece tranquilizarla.

-Eres más guapa que tu padre –le saco la lengua -, y mira que es difícil.

-¿Ah, sí? –veo al hombre detrás de mí.

-Idiota.

-Gilipollas.

-¿Cómo se llama? –sacio mi curiosidad al fin.

Veo que el hombre baja la vista, mirándose los pies, y por primera vez en mi vida, veo cómo se rasca la nuca sin saber cómo responder.

-No me digas que la has llamado Alicatar -me quedo con la boca abierta(1)

El hombre se queda callado.

-Increíble, no le has puesto nombre.

-Kushina. Se llama Kushina.

-¿En serio?

-Toda mi familia quería empezar una guerra civil… Alguien que murió protegiendo a su aldea y a su hijo me parece un nombre apropiado –dice sin alzar la vista -, pero no tiene nada que ver con que sea tu madre.

Una declaración de amor con el aspecto de un ser vivo, es como decir que creceremos con ese niño, es una forma de decir que tiene fe en nosotros, que estaremos juntos para siempre, como el nombre de su primera hija. Ha llamado como mi madre a la que continuará con el linaje Uchiha, está limpiando su apellido, lo que siempre ha querido, estableciendo un lazo permanente conmigo.

Esto me vale. Me vale para toda la vida.

Me aseguro de tener bien cogida a la criatura, a Kushina, y me acerco a él, cogiéndole un instante del cuello de la camisa, para luego volver a colocarlo en la pequeña y le beso, con toda mi alma.

-Sasuke. Te quiero.

No dice nada, pero sonríe un poco sonrojado.

-Aunque seas un completo idiota, de pies a cabeza.

-Ts. Fue a hablar.

-No te cargues el momento, idiota –le fulmino.

Vuelvo a besarle, aunque estoy limitado porque estoy con la pequeña, que bosteza cansada. Echo a andar, girándome un momento haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que me siga, llego a la habitación donde está su cunita y vuelvo a dejarla con cuidando, volviendo a quedarse dormida después de acariciarla unos instantes.

Me doy la vuelta, y en cuanto lo hago el Uchiha me coge la camisa, tirándome encima suya sobre la cama.

-¿Y esto?

-Cállate.

-Despertaremos a…

-Kushina es lista, sabrá no molestar

Y me besa.

-o-

(1) Esto es una clara referencia a mi otro fic **Presidiario**, pero es que no lo he podido evitar XD

¡Hola, hola! Aquí como correspondal desde el país del cansancio estoy de nuevo. Dioooooooooooooos, ¿soy la única que he muerto de adorabilidad? En serio, casi me vuelvo diabética tras este fic. El próximo, será un especial bien largo con amour entre estos dos =D

Gracias a los nuevos seguidores **Narutinachan** y **skgaara**

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a Hatake E. ¡Muchos ánimos! =)**

**Hatake. E**, Hum... Parece que Naruto no metió la pata, sino que Sasu fue idiota y pensó lo que le dio la gana. Pobre. Creo que Sasuke ha sido un poco de todo, peor sobre todo demasiado orgulloso, deberíamos pegarle ¬¬ XD

**Zanzamaru**, pensé que había puesto las preguntas, pero se ve que se me pasó, de todas formas las subí XD La galleta tendrás que ir a recogerla a recepción, rellenar el formulario azul que te da el derecho a pensar en pedirla, y entonces seguir con el papeleo, ya sabes cómo está la burocracia. O también puedes darme un chillido en plan SE PRESENTA LA REINA ZANZA PÓNGANSEN A SUS PIES y te la doy, pero claro, seguro que hacer papeleo es más entretenido XDDD

**Penny Uchiha**, Si es que Kakashi le avisó, mira que le avisó, pero Naru se dejó llevar, aunque de todas formas, no tuvo la culpa de que Sasu malinterpretase las cosas. Hum... no veo yo a Sasuke leyendo 50 sombras de Grey la verdad XDDDDD Aunque, sinceramente, esto me ha dado una idea para un One-shot... Soy un peligro cuando me dan una idea XDDD Juas, Sasu vestido de príncipe XDDDD

**LF Tanshy**, Sasu está loco perdido, además se deja llevar demasiado por su orgullo. Se merece una manta de palos, aunque al menos ha llegado a esa pose de "no sabía que era humano", ahora solo le queda dejarse enchufar XDDDD

**Lapa**, ¡gracias por el piropo! Hago lo que puedo para que sea algo remotamente parecido a bueno , Hum... ¿NaruSasu? Si te refieres a quién va a ser Uke o Seme no es algo a lo que yo le dé importancia, ambos son un poco de todo, de todas formas el qué pasa me lo guardo para el siguiente.

**Milk goku**, Naruto ha tardado muy poco en ignorar a Kakashi XDDD Bueno, ya se resolvió el por qué se pegarle :3

**Rukia**, Me alegro de que te gustara como terminó =)

**Zoe Mikaella**, Kakashi y sus explicaciones... XD Ya se explicó todo lo que pasó con Sasu, es que no he podido evitar ponerlo celoso a su estilo, es adorable =)

**Dakota Boticcelli,** Naruto seguro que ni se acordaba del papel ligón, como tú lo llamas, pero eso ha servido para ver a Sasuke celoso, es máááás mono *3* Qué bien que entendieras desde el principio el porqué del cabreo del Uchiha, no sabía si lo había escrito del todo bien x.X Bueno, al fin vino al comunicaicón entre ambos y ahora la cosa se va a poner bonita =)

¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Peticiones? ¿Faltas de ortografía? ¿Hawainos muy tristes, llorando por las esquinas porque les han echado de su casa y además ya no pueden volver a saludar porque se los des-aloha, y además también los han des-adiós, con lo cual su vida social ha muerto?

¿Próximo capítulo? Es el último, el **21 de diciembre y con sorpresa**


	11. La numerosa familia Uchiha-Uzumaki

Y aquí estoy, con Sasuke, los dos solos porque Umiko ya no vive con él, en su cama, conmigo encima… Y peleándonos. Bueno, cuando pensé en el día que nos acostásemos no lo pensé sin que acabásemos a ostias por quién va encima, pero el caso es que el Uchiha se ha dejado poner abajo, pero aún así lucha por ser el esté encima.

-¡A ver, Sasuke!

-¡Vas a despertar a Kushina!

-Si no se ha despertado con el alboroto que llevamos montando desde hace rato, ¡no lo va a hacer ahora!

-Más te vale.

-El caso, ¿quién te enseñó a besar, princesa?

-¿Y? Me he acostado con Umiko.

-¿Y cómo fue? –sonrío con malicia

Se dispone a hablar pero se calla.

-Venga, ya tengo curiosidad.

-Frío y nada satisfactorio.

-Como tu personalidad –le suelto triunfante -, así que déjame tener el control.

-Y una mierda. Yo encima

¿Quiere encima? Jeh, ignora que habla con un bisexual que tiene picardía y experiencia. Que esté encima entonces.

-¿Quieres estar encima?

-Sí.

-¿Pase lo que pase?

-Sí.

-¿Y no vas a cambiar de opinión?

-Sí.

-Trato hecho –le tiendo la mano, y él la estrecha complacido.

Quien hace la ley…

Bajo el cuello muy despacio, rozando con mi nariz su cuello, aprovechando para aspirar su aroma. Se tensa levemente.

-Pero…

-Estarás encima –le susurro en la oreja

Siento como se le ponen todos los pelos de punta.

Aprovechando que tengo la boca cerca de su oído le doy un mordisco en la oreja, recibiendo un quejido de cabrea a cambio, y después le doy un lametón en el lóbulo, jugando con ella, empezando a continuación a bajarle por el cuello con lametones y mordiscos, deteniéndome un momento para darle un rabioso beso en él hincándole los dientes.

Noto que respira con pesadez, y siento que me tira de los pelos, haciendo que deje de esconder la cabeza en su cuerpo, para que le encare.

-¿Qué haces? –suelta sin respirar.

-Relájate.

-Vete a la mierda.

-¿Eso le dijiste a Umiko? –me río con suavidad -. Déjate llevar, maldita sea. Hemos hecho un trato, tranquilo.

Vuelvo a su cuello, aunque esta vez me dedico a dejarle marcas rojas, que poco a poco consiguen que cierre los ojos, empezando a sentir el deseo fluir por sus venas. ¡Por fin! He conseguido despertar algo, y lo que es mejor, he despertado sus instintos sexuales, y probablemente sea la primera vez que algo o alguien los estimula.

Noto algo frío en mi cadera, y me asusto al principio, pensando que me está apuntando con su katana o algo así, con él ya no me extraño de nada, hasta que me doy cuenta de que son sus manos que van robándome calor y se tornan más cálidas. Comienzo a bajarle con besos, pero me interrumpe el Uchiha quitándome la camiseta lentamente, deleitándose con los pedazos de piel que van quedando al aire.

-¡A qué estoy bueno! –le miro con picardía.

Él no contesta, sino que se apoya en uno de sus brazos y sube, con los ojos fijos en mí. Me retira el pelo del cuello, agarrándome la nuca con fuerza para llevarle hacia él, hacia el primer beso que me da con lujuria, con fiereza, intentando mantener ese carácter indomable que es tan suyo.

Se deja caer en la almohada, mirándome intensamente, con esos dos pozos amargos que tiene por ojos. Me estremezco ante la profundidad de su mirada y empiezo a besarle con lentitud, como si le estuviera diciendo que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, sin embargo, noto que estos le afectan más de lo que quisiera. Mis besos empiezan a aturdirle, sobre todo cuando me pongo entre sus piernas y él nota un bulto que tengo en los pantalones.

Nos separamos. Cierra los ojos. Suspira despacio y vuelve a abrirlos, intentando mantener la concentración.

Sigo por donde estaba antes, bajándole por el cuello hacia el pecho, dándole un mordisco en las costillas, para después darle uno en una zona muy sensible de su cuerpo.

-Pensaba… -casi dice sin aliento -, que solo servían para amamantar…

-Eso es en las mujeres -no puedo evitar que me haga gracia -. En los hombres también hacen cosquillas –sigo jugando.

-Sí… cosquillas –parece algo nervioso, como si quisiera decirme que le provocan _algo_ más.

Me detengo para observar sus reacciones mientras le acaricio con mis manos tibias. Él no lo dice, tampoco le veo porque está oscuro, pero lo noto, sus sentidos comienzan a agudizarse, y cualquier roce mío va encaminándole a la locura. Sus sentimientos están a flor de piel, y eso le está haciendo tremendamente sensible a cualquier cosa que haga.

-La camiseta –susurro con voz ronca.

Se alza un poco y se la quito, y en cuanto la hago el tira de mí con rudeza, echándome sobre él y empezando a morder con fuerza todo lo que pilla a su paso. Cuando desciende y empieza a moderme un pezón, no puedo evitar un gemido, y me doy cuenta de que él mismo siente que está perdiendo el control, pero no de la situación, sino de sí mismo, y por ello se ha vuelto más rudo y agresivo.

Me alejo de él, y le doy un beso, mordiéndole la lengua para desconcertarle.

-Esto no es una batalla –le recuerdo -. No hay un ganador.

-Eso lo dirás tú.

Qué cabezota.

Ruedo los ojos y nos hago rotar, dejándolo encima. Hasta que no se crea controlando la situación no va a estar tranquilo, eso sí, hago que tenga las piernas abiertas, alrededor de mí.

-¿Contento?

-Mucho.

El moreno se inclina sobre mí, y empieza a besarme con algo de brusquedad, mientras yo le recorro el cuerpo con las manos, acariciando todo lo que voy encontrando hasta llegar a su pantalón, el cual desabrocho en seguida y empiezo a bajarlo, y casi al intentar hacerlo recibo un golpe y acabo cayendo al suelo.

Contengo la respiración rezando. La pequeña no parece haberse despertado.

-¿Por qué coño me tiras, teme?-pregunto en un susurro.

-¿Qué demonios haces?

-¿No pretenderás que me acueste contigo con ropa?

Veo en su cara que se maldice a sí mismo por no haber pensado en eso, y empieza a arderle la cara de vergüenza. Supongo que...

-¿No me digas qué? –empiezo a intentar aguantarme la risa -. ¿Te acostaste con Umiko así? –me rio todo lo bajo que puedo.

Supongo que ni siquiera a la hora de acostarse con la madre de su hija, quería dejar mostrar demasiada piel, por lo que se quitaría o desabrocharía solamente lo imprescindible, guardando su intimidad y su cuerpazo bajo la tela.

-Sigue por ese camino y criaré a mi pequeña solo –activa el Sharingan.

Chasqueo la lengua, me levanto y me dejo caer los pantalones.

-¿Qué haces, idiota?

Y entonces me tiro encima de la cama agarrando a un Sasuke que no hace más que golpearme sin entender nada, y entonces cojo todas las mantas y nos hago rodar, quedándonos debajo de ellas. Para ser sincero, entre la oscuridad de la habitación y que ahora estamos sepultado en sábanas soy incapaz de ver nada, así que espero que el muy imbécil sea capaz de relajarse, porque sino no será capaz de ocultar su lado que quiere controlarlo todo.

-¡No necesito ocultarme bajo las mantas!

Ya bueno, es lo que dice ahora, que se ha dado cuenta de que está rojo como un tomate y que se siente inseguro, así que me toca asumir el papel del miedoso.

-Pero yo sí.

-Ah.

-Teme.

-Dobe.

Le cojo del cuello y le beso, y por una vez pone sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, como si la oscuridad le dejara ser él mismo, como si así pudiese escudarse en que no le estoy viendo. El muy idiota no puede dejarse llevar nunca, pero haré todo lo posible para que se relaje.

Deslizo mi mano por su cuerpo, quitándole los pantalones y la ropa interior sin que me diga nada. Sasuke solo sigue besándome, intentando hacerse el no enterado de que está desnudo ante mí, salvo en el momento en el que decide dejarme en las mismas condiciones a mí.

No puedo evitar morderme el labio al imaginarnos a ambos desnudos, es una desgracia o una suerte que no pueda verlo. Quizás no podría controlarme a mí mismo, sobre todo cuando una parte de su cuerpo roza mi tripa con una deliciosa suavidad. Tengo que respirar lentamente para no perder la cabeza, y como me quedo ese instante quieto él aprovecha para moverse.

Siento de repente como él baja a mi cuello una vez más, y yo bajo a estimular una zona de su cuerpo, con movimientos lentos y rítmicos. Me muerde el hombro y aparte de eso, simplemente cierra los ojos, ignorando todo el rato lo que le están haciendo, apenas reflejando en sus expresiones lo que sus latidos y escalofríos muestran.

-Ah…

Se separa.

-Ponte encima –le digo

El moreno nos hace rodar hasta que queda encima, sin embargo le cojo por la cadera con ambas manos, alzándolo y haciendo que la sábana vaya cayendo dejándome una visión muy sexy de un Sasuke con las mejillas ardiendo y completamente desnudo, aunque con mirada fría.

Hago que ponga sus piernas alrededor de mí, y veo que me mira sin entender muy bien.

-Dijiste que querías estar encima.

-No entiendo cómo voy a…

-Es que voy a ser yo.

Levanta una ceja yo le sonrío con picardía.

-Dijiste no cambiarías de opinión.

-Esto es…

Muevo mi cuerpo debajo del suyo haciendo que se rocen las partes que tenemos más sensibles. Sasuke cierra los ojos con fuerza, se muerde los labios y necesita un par de segundos para recordar de qué estaba hablando.

-Trampa –suelta casi sin aire.

Bueno, solamente tenía pensado molestarle un poco, no teniendo ninguna experiencia en este mundillo, ni en cualquiera que implique relaciones sexuales, no le voy a hacer que se coloque en esta posición. Si me dice cualquier cosa, simplemente me abriré de piernas. Tampoco es que le dé demasiada importancia a estar encima o debajo.

Se retira el pelo de la cara, indeciso, un gesto que me parece tremendamente sexy. Suspira, y después vuelve a su semblante de frialdad y, sin decir nada más, se acomoda mejor encima de mí sin llegar a dejarse caer.

-¿Qué? –me quedo con la boca abierta.

-Es mi decisión.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Porque lo digo yo. Dije encima y encima me pienso quedar –me fulmina con la mirada -. ¿Acaso te asusta? –sonríe con socarronería.

Veo que se dispone a dejarse caer.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Ah. Bueno. Eso.

-¿Cómo crees que funciona?

Frunce el ceño.

-Funcionará como con las mujeres.

-Las mujeres cuando se excitan se les dilata –le señalo su entrepierna.

-Ah.

-Los hombres no.

Seguro que ahora está pensando que debería haber caer en ese hecho antes de decidir quedarse encima.

-¿Te echas atrás?

-¿Y tú? –me mira desde su posición elevada con superioridad.

Acabo de entender el por qué de ese empeño en estar en un lugar más alzado, sino no podría mirarme por encima del hombro. Qué típico suyo. Por muy excitado que esté, o las inmensas ganas que tengas de acostarse conmigo, sigue intentando mantener el dominio.

-¿Entonces? –traga saliva disimuladamente.

-Pues… hay que –me aclaro la garganta –prepararte –me rasco la cabeza un poco nervioso.

-Ni de coña.

-A mí me da igual ponerme bestia –me encojo de hombros -, pero no creo que sea muy sano para un bebé ser despertado por un grito de dolor de tu padre que se está acostando con un hombre.

Me parece perfecto que quiera mantener su orgullo, pero así solo va a conseguir hacerse daño, y mucho. No me importa que otro día lo hagamos con menos cuidado, pero en la primera vez… No está para nada acostumbrado, además nuestros sentimientos están demasiado al descubierto como para hacer locuras, y acabar arañándonos y mordiéndonos como bestias.

Dios.

Existen cosas que son sexys, o pícaras, o algunas que consiguen excitarte, o hacer que te recorra un escalofrío todo el cuerpo, o un calambre, o que te sacan suspiros y luego está Sasuke, que es la encarnación del erotismo. Como el muy gilipollas no me ha dejado ayudarle, está encima de mí preparándose a sí mismo, con las mejillas ardiendo y una expresión de superioridad que a mí me parece lujuriosa.

Al principio le estaba doliendo, pero ahora está consiguiendo acostumbrarse a la intromisión, y yo estoy ahí, tumbado en la cama, y lo que más me cuesta no es mantenerle la mirada, sino conseguir no tirarme encima de él y ponerme bruto, porque me está poniendo muchísimo verle con esos ojos tan oscuros y altaneros clavados en los míos.

Veo que hace un suspiro que casi suena a gemido, y que después se muerde el labio inferior con lascivia.

El muy cabrón se está aprovechando de que él es el que debe decir cuándo está listo, y está aprovechando para provocarme. Le encanta, le encanta que le mire con mis ojos azules totalmente hipnotizado.

-Fuf…

Dibuja una sonrisa de superioridad cuando suelto eso intentando mantener el control. Finalmente se detiene, y yo contengo la respiración, ahogándome en la intensidad de sus ojos. Como siga teniéndome así…

-¿A qué esperas? –dice con la voz un poco quebrada y levanta una ceja.

-A que tomes el control.

Vuelve a sonreír de medio lado, doblo las rodillas y se apoya en ellas con las manos, mientras se va dejando caer con una lentitud agónica que hace que sienta cada milímetro de su piel que entra en contacto con la mía, dándome un calor sofocante y unas sensaciones tremendamente fuertes.

-Sasuke –no puedo evitar gemir y bufo.

Se deja caer del todo, sentándose encima de mí, y alza la cabeza, con la respiración muy acelerada, pero mirando al infinito y tratando de mantener la serenidad.

-¿Sabes cuánto llevo queriendo acostarme contigo?

Gira la cara y consigo que me mire. Trato de incorporarme un poco y le tiro del pelo acercándole a mí, lamiendo sus labios para después besarle, él me coge el cuello, tratando de conseguir más cercanía casi como si tenerme cerca le diese ansiedad, y entonces empieza a moverse con lentitud. Me muerde el labio, todavía intentando acostumbrarme al balanceo.

Miro sus oscuros ojos. Quizás para cualquiera sean frío, pero en el fondo de su pupila ésta tintinea dejándose llevar, y en ese movimiento a veces veo reflejos de un sentimiento.

Vuelvo a darle mordiscos en el cuello, y le recorro el pecho con la mano, bajando para estimularle, simultaneando mis movimientos con los suyos.

-Ah…

-¡Ah! –le gimo más alto yo en su oreja

Sasuke no dice nada, pero está temblando, le está costando mantener esta postura y las piernas le van fallando poco a poco, de una mezcla de placer y dolor, pero es incapaz de confesarme nada. Con una mano le agarro el cuello y la otra la dejo en su espalda, le alzo para acabar con el contacto, le tumbo bocarriba en la cama y me echo sobre él cambiando la posición en un rápido movimiento, dejándole debajo, y a mí de rodillas y aunque con el cuerpo erguido frente a él.

El Uchiha no se queja, creo que está exhausto para hacerlo, y simplemente enreda sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura con fuerza, tirándome sobre él. Me levanto apoyándome en un brazo.

-Estoy cachondo –consigue decir con frialdad -. Acaba de una vez.

Y entonces aprieta el agarre y hace que vuelva a entrar en él en un golpe seco, que me arranca un profundo gemido.

Le miro con un reflejo rojizo en los ojos, y creo que entiende lo que quiero decirle, porque sonríe con prepotencia.

-No me asustas.

Me abalanzo sobre él y empiezo a comérmelo, besándole y mordiéndole todo lo que encuentro a mi paso al tiempo que comienzo a embestirme con unos ritmos demenciales y con una rudeza atroz. Sasuke se muerde los labios y después se cubre el rostro echando los brazos sobre su cara, intentando no mostrar una expresión.

Voy notando como su respiración se acelera, y en un momento aquea la espalda y me clava las uñas haciéndome sangre en la espalda. Algo húmedo me da en el estómago y me separo de él. No se quita las manos de la cara, pero cuando me dejo caer encima suya, todavía excitado, su corazón late muy rápido.

En otro momento, otro día, me reiré de él por tener menos aguante que yo, pero sin apenas experiencia, tampoco esperaba algo más.

- Yo… –susurra de forma sexy - no soy alguien que deja las cosas a medias.

Me da un golpe y me caigo de la cama, mirando el filosófico techo, pero entonces veo que se lleva las mantas consigo, tapándonos a ambos, y colocándose encima, bajándome con besos húmedos, humedad que después se pone a juguetear con el miembro de mi cuerpo que sigue despierto.

Ay Dios. Esa lengua. Ahí.

Él simple gesto y el roce de su lengua ya me hace casi llegar al límite y al poco se me nubla la vista y siento un calambre en todo el cuerpo.

-¡Teme!

El nombrado se deja caer a mi lado todavía agotado, y yo me abrazo a él, como si fuera un niño con su osito de peluche, y así nos quedamos los dos, en el suelo, yo abrazándole, y el acariciándome el pelo con suavidad.

-o-

Me levanto de un salto de la cama ¡He vuelto a quedarme dormido! Otra vez tendré que aguantar a Sakura diciéndome que qué clase de Hokage soy que siempre llego tarde, y que tengo que dar ejemplo, que así las aldeas vecinas se van a pensar que no hago nada y nos atacarán...

-¿Por qué no me has despertado?

Llego al salón y veo que el maldito chico del pelo negro lleva rato despierto, ya que ya está vestido, aunque me ignora completamente cuando le hablo.

-¡Eh!

-Tenías demasiada cara de idiota.

Y sigue atándole los cordones a uno de los niños.

Aunque parezca mentira, los años han hecho a Sasuke un padre sabio y dedicado, quizás no demasiado afectuoso, o que sepa expresar bien sus sentimientos, pero para echarle una mano estoy yo. De todas formas, hace un gran esfuerzo, y a veces, y solo a veces, deja escapar una sonrisa de orgullo o unas palabras de aliento.

Sí, puede que siga siendo frío, pero es un buen padre. Dentro de lo que cabe.

-¡Eso no es una explicación!

Podía haber sido peor, podría haber seguido poniendo esa maldita música para escudarse en los libros, en vez de intentar ejercer su labor como papá. Bueno, a veces pone esas sinfonías, pero ya no tan a menudo.

-Cállate, escandaloso.

Me coge del colgante, tirando con brusquedad, sin mediar palabra ni disculparse, y me da un beso.

-¡Alaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –escucho una voz femenina

- Mamá ha besado a papá –oigo otra vocecilla.

-¡Mamá y papá se quieren! –corean dos voces a la vez.

-Mamá y papáááá al lado de un árbol dándose besitoooooos.

-¿Mamá? –pregunta el Uchiha activando el Sharingan.

-Son niños ya sabes… -me rasco la cabeza.

Levanta una ceja.

-Hoy te toca quedarte con los niños –el moreno asiente -. Volveré para que te puedas ir de misión.

-Más te vale –me fulmina.

-Quizás, como Hokage, debería hacer que dejases de tener misiones y así te ocupases de los niños –le miro de reojo medio riéndome.

Veo que se dibuja una estrella en los ojos del moreno.

-Quizás no haya Hokage el día que se tome esa decisión.

Me echo a reír y me encamino hacia la puerta.

-¡Hasta luego papá!

Un grupo de cuatro pequeños se me abrazan: Kushina la mayor de siete años, el siguiente, rubio y de ojos azules, Minato de cinco años y dos mellizos, uno una chica, Mikoto, y otro un chico, Jiraiya morenos de tres años.

Después de Kushina decidimos revivir al clan Uchiha, y por ello tenemos a cuatro Uchihas, pero yo también deseaba tener descendencia, así que el segundo hijo que tuvimos tiene mi sangre, y curiosamente no ha sacado apenas nada de su madre, y es clavado a mí.

Es cierto que durante el primer embarazo ninguno queríamos gemelos, pero como también Sasuke había decidido revivir a su apellido a lo grande, cuando nos dieron la noticia de que esta vez Umiko venía con sorpresa, no pudimos hacer más que alegrarnos. Al fin y al cabo, esos pequeños iban a ser nuestros hijos, viniese uno o dos ya daba igual, ya éramos familia numerosa.

-Buenas, pareja.

-¡Tita Umiko!

-¡Hola, tita!

Me giro para ver a Umiko con el último pequeño, de unos meses de edad, con los ojos castaños claro. La mujer se aproxima a Sasuke, que lo coge en brazos y se lo lleva a su cuna.

-Ya he amamantado a Itachi–se da la vuelta.

La mujer consiguió llegar hasta lo más alto del consejo y es muy útil. Ella y yo nos llevamos relativamente bien, así que muchas veces me ayuda con muchas decisiones, además, no le ha importado ayudarnos a tener a los otros bebés, y siempre fiel a su promesa, cuando nacen nos los entrega para que los criamos, además, de vez en cuando nos hace de canguro y así ella también puede disfrutar de sus hijos, aunque poco tiempo, ya que si no le entran ganas de matarlos.

-Bueno, me voy.

Les doy un beso a cada uno de los pequeños, y un último más profundo y lento al moreno, mientras de fondo escuchamos a los chicos gritando emocionados y haciendo el tonto.

-Ya me dirás qué dice Iruka de la trastada que ha hecho Kushina.

-Tiene mis genes y ha salido a ti –bufa molesto.

-¡Jo! –se excusa la niña -. ¡Era una broma!

-Eres una gamberra como tu padre –dice Sasuke mientras me fulmina.

-Tú no le hagas caso –me agacho -, diviértete sin dañar a los demás.

-¿Así piensas educarles?

-Yo era así y mira dónde hemos llegado –le dedico una sonrisa.

Veo que el moreno tuerce el gesto.

-¡Papi! –veo que le llama Minato abriendo y cerrando las manos.

El Uchiha, sin planteárselo mucho, aunque emitiendo un profundo bufido, se agacha, revolviendo el rubio pelo a su hijo, con una mirada casi serena y protectora.

-Si Papá es Hokage… ¡Yo no podré serlo!

-¡Ni de coña! –salta Kushina.

-¡Esa boca! –mirada prenetrante del Uchiha.

-Perdón –agacha un instante la vista la niña -. ¡La próxima Hokage seré yo!

-¡Eso está por ver!

-¡No! –replica la niña.

-¡Yo soy hijo de papá y tú de mamá!

Aunque estaba contemplando la escena divertido y en silencio, veo como en ese momento el moreno paliducho vuelve a ponerse de pie, mandándome una mirada muy significativa y que me pone los pelos de punta. Quizás debería dejar de bromear con los niños cuando está Kakashi aquí, diciendo que yo soy el hombre de la casa. Aunque sea una tontería entre ambos para molestar al Uchiha, los niños se quedan con lo que quieren.

Me encojo de hombros y pongo una mueca de hacer pucheros, como forma de pedirle perdón, pero él ni se inmuta, con su mirada ahora puntiaguda.

-¡Está en mis genes ser Hokage! –vuelve a replicar el rubio, con una sonrisa zorruna muy propia mía.

-¿Y qué? ¡Yo seré el próximo genio Uchiha! –exclama triunfante la chica.

-¡Nooooooo! –corean dos veces a la vez.

Esos malditos gemelos, desde que aprendieron a hablar siempre están juntos, y a veces parece que se leen el pensamiento, porque muchas cosas las dicen a la vez, lo cual crispa los nervios de Sasuke.

Le doy unas palmaditas en la espalda al Uchiha mayor, pero solo recibo otra mirada glacial, por lo que decido que hoy no es una buena idea seguir haciendo ese gesto, así que me guardo la mano en el bolsillo.

-¡Ese seré yo!

-¡No, yo!

Y entonces los dos pequeños empiezan a tirarse del pelo, empezando a llorar y berrear al tiempo.

Veo que al portador del único Sharingan activo, le empieza a salir un tic en la ceja, y tiene que sacar toda su paciencia para no empezar una masacre Uchiha, otra más.

-¡Niiiiiiiños! –intervengo -. Sed buenos.

-¡A la orden! –contestan todos a la vez aunque no muy bien sincronizados.

-Portaros bien con papá –le señalo y miro al hombre con una mueca de disculpa.

Veo que Sasuke rueda los ojos, y entonces sonrío como un idiota al entender que tampoco le da demasiada importancia a que le llamen "mamá".

Echo a andar hacia afuera, y él me sigue hasta la puerta de entrada, donde se queda apoyado observando cómo me voy, pero no sin antes decir la última palabra. Típico de él.

-Como llegues tarde te mato.

Sigo caminando con una sonrisa enorme en los labios, y no necesito girarme para saber que él se ha quedado mirando cómo me voy con una medio sonrisa.

Escucho muchos pasitos corriendo apresurados, y tampoco necesito voltearme, pero lo hago para ver a un montón de pequeños sonriendo y agitando sus manos para despedirse y miro a Sasuke, y entiende.

-¡Sé un buen Hokage!

-¡Ánimo papá!

-Ten mucho cuidado.

Se lo prometí y sabe que lo cumplí. Jamás le volví a dejar solo, y hemos protegido al clan Uchiha con nuestra alma, ese clan que comenzó con el nombre de la mujer más importante que hubo en mi vida, ese que nada se parece al que fue, y que jamás sufrirá una tragedia como su padre, porque Sasuke y yo… Porque tú y yo estamos para protegerlos, pase lo que pase.

-o-

¡Buenas! Como algunos me pidieron que subiese el fic antes del fin del mundo (XDDDDDD), me he dado un poco de prisa y lo he hecho en cuanto he podido, aunque hayan sido solamente unas horas antes

El fic ya se acabó, y aunque tardé en actualizar subí algo para haceros amena la espera, un supuesto one-shot llamado** La dualidad del respetuoso silencio,** por si alguien no lo leyó todavía, y para el que tengo buenas noticias **¡tendrá segunda parte!** . De todas formas tengo más buenas noticias, ya voy a poder subir mi siguiente fic,** Y entonces llegó el idiota,** cuya fecha tenía que ser el** 25 de diciembre, **así como regalo de feliz navidad de mi parte a vosotros =). Muchas gracias por haberme seguido a mí y a este fic, y nos vemos en cualquiera de los otros dos.

Gracias a los últimos seguidores y favoritos **atsuko yami**, **koko8,** **lilianvilla**, **mizaru kairiri,** **Sariu,** **Susana Mode**, **xwzy**

**Hatake E., **Uy, yo también he tenido que pasar cosas de boli a ordenador y es una auténtica locura, uy, tal y como están esos dos de acaramelados estaba claro que iban a hacer cosas feas =). La verdad es que cuando se me ocurrió lo del nombre morí yo también de adorabilidad, me pareció la mejor declaración de amor que Sasu podía hacerle a Naru. Espero que te gustara cómo acabó y tal como dijiste, espero que disfrutes del fin del mundo leyéndolo XDD

**Penny Uchiha,** Wah, yo también morí de dulzura al escribirlo, me entraron ganas de achuchar a Sasu y de pegarle por celoso tontón. Aunque ambos se merecen un par de buenas collejas por demasiado orgullosos. Respecto al one-shot de 50 sombras de Grey, no me he leído el libro, así que si quieres comentar algo interesante, adelante =D A ver si encuentro tiempo ¿te puedes creer que no caí en que el 21 se "acababa el mundo"? Cuando lo leí tuve que darme una colleja a mí misma, aunque conociéndome si lo hubiera recordado también lo hubiese puesto ese día XDDD

**LF Tansy,** bueno, si es igual de genio que su padre estaba claro que no iba a molestar XDDD Sino llega a lanzarse Naru al final la historia no avanza, Sasu es demasiado idiota ¬¬ XD

**Milk goku**, ciertamente menos mal que Kushina no llegó a despertarse o se hubiese traumatizado para siempre la pobre criatura XD Sasu es un amor poniéndole ese nombre a su niña 3

**Pochyy**, Pobre Naru, sino iba a acabar con el pelo blanco y Sasuke todavía con cara de idiota sin ver sus sentimientos, pero al fin acabó todo bonito.

**Starlightnorain,** Decidí terminarlo proque no quería alargarlo más sin saber qué más decir, la verdad. Yo soy TAN fan del NaruSasu... Naruto me parece tan pícaro en estas parejas que me entra hambre. Como ya he dejado escrito, lo que se está cociendo en mi cabecita está ya recién salido del horno, así que dentro de poco lo veréis.

**Xwzy,** hum... nunca sé pronunciar tu nombre, sigue en mi lista de cosas pendientes XD Respecto a exámenes y trabajos, creo que te entiendo, yo estoy igual así que ¡ánimo! La verdad es que no lo había pensado, pero es posible que Sasuke hubiese mandado a toda esa gente XDDDD

**Zanzamaru**, ¡OH DIOS MÍO HA TRAÍDO LOS FORMULARIOS! ¿En serio no te perdiste entre papeles y demás? Bueno, ahí va tu galleta, viene en un camión en plan grande, así tienes pa comer un rato. ¡Arrea collejas! Seguro que se lo merecen ¬¬ Pues sí etsuvo intensa, apenas me dio tiempo de escribir XDDD Uy, qué gran problema el de los hawaianos, acabo de encontrar el negocio del siglo, voy a abrir una empresa de telefonía allí, como nunca se despiden seguro que me hago rica *3*

**mizaru kairiri**, ¡muchas gracias! Espero que este capítulo también te pareciese tierno

**Dakota Boticcelli**, Bueno, no sé si será todo color de rosa, pero al menos acabó bien =) Naruto también quiso tener descendencia, pero se ve que Sasuke no se lo puso difícil, ya que era lo justo. A mí también me flipa la palabra Alicatar, suena tan bonita *3*

¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Peticiones? ¿Faltas de ortografía? ¿Cantantes de ópera que como son felices y tienen un hilo de pensamiento más raro que el de Sasuke, piensan que si Plácido Domingo es famoso, que él se va a llamar Jodido Lunes y sus hijos Indiferente Martes y Bueno-ya-estamos a Miércoles, y así creará una escuela de preparatoria para cantantes de ópera todos los días?

¿Próximo capítulo de **La dualidad del respetuoso silencio**? Lo diré** en el primero** de** Y entonces llegó el idiota,** que saldrá el** 25 de diciembre**.

Soy mala con vosotros, Os voy a hacer dar vueltas XDD


End file.
